Sweet Baby Berry
by dimshit
Summary: Ichigo selalu merasa ada yang kurang pada hubungannya dengan Rukia. Di saat yang bersamaan, musim kawin tengah terjadi diantara para Hollow. Grimmjow yang seharusnya sudah mati mendadak muncul dan mengaku kalau Ichigo adalah pasangannya. MPREG/GrimmIchi.
1. Chapter 1

**Cerita ini merupakan request dari ****astia aoi****. Karena ga mungkin dibuat oneshot, akhirnya saya pecahkan menjadi beberapa shot, tapi masih merupakan cerita yang pendek kalau dibandingkan dengan FS dan WCMTP.**

**Pairing: **Grimmjow x Ichigo

**Summary: **Semenjak kemampuan Shinigaminya kembali, Ichigo menjadi sangat dekat dengan Rukia. Tapi, entah mengapa ia selalu merasa tidak puas dengan seks yang beberapa kali mereka lakukan. Ichigo selalu merasa ada yang kurang. Di saat yang bersamaan, musim kawin tengah terjadi diantara para Hollow, setahun setelah Aizen digulingkan. Grimmjow yang dikabarkan menghilang, muncul kembali dan mengaku ingin menjadikan Ichigo sebagai pasangannya.

**Warnings:** Canon setting. Yaoi. Slight het antara Ichigo dan Rukia. Detailed smut. Slight bondage. Toys using. M-Preg. Kemungkinan OOC, apalagi Ichigo yg hamil pastinya bakalan _mood swing_. Dub-con at first.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach, it's Kubo Tite. I used it just for fun...

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet Baby Berry<strong>

_by Megumi Kei_

* * *

><p>Ketika keraguan datang, berpeganglah teguh pada keraguan tersebut. Karena keraguan itu merupakan bukti nyata dari insting di dalam tubuhmu yang mengatakan bahwa <em>hal<em> yang tengah atau akan kau lakukan belum tentu baik untukmu sendiri. Kau bisa mundur secara total, atau maju dengan kesiap-siagaan penuh. Jangan biarkan kebingungan yang melanda membuatmu jatuh dalam penyesalan yang mendalam.

Atau membuatmu berharap, kau tidak melakukan _hal_ ini.

Seperti apa yang Kurosaki Ichigo rasakan saat ini. Bagaimana ia menyesali pilihannya tanpa mau memikirkannya sebelumnya secara lebih masak, bagaimana ia terlalu percaya pada perasaannya sendiri yang pada kenyataannya malah salah tafsiran. Di usianya yang ke-16, Ichigo adalah remaja yang naif. Bergerak tanpa pikir panjang, selama menurutnya apa yang ia lakukan adalah hal yang benar. Selama itu, tindakannya itu tidak pernah memberikan kerugian bagi dirinya. Berapa kali pun ia nyaris mati ketika tengah melindungi teman-temannya. Ia bisa merasakan puas hanya dengan berhasil melindungi mereka, dan dengan segera menyandang gelar pahlawan yang kemudian semakin membuatnya berjingkrak senang bagaikan seorang bocah yang dijanjikan berlibur ke taman hiburan oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Percayalah, ketika kecil, remaja bersurai oranye itu ingin sekali menjadi pahlawan seperti Batman.

Dan menjadi Batman-lah ia pada kenyataannya. Minus topeng, jubah, mobil canggih, dan gua penuh dengan alat-alat modern yang bahkan Amerika masih belum sanggup membuatnya di zaman seperti sekarang ini. Yang paling penting, ia tetap berpakaian serba hitam, ditambah dengan pedang besar yang selalu tersemat di punggungnya.

Ia bahkan memiliki tempat persembunyiannya sendiri, bahkan menurutnya lebih keren daripada gua milik sang Batman, yang bisa ia kendalikan sesuka hatinya hanya dengan memikirkannya saja, berbeda dengan Batman yang membutuhkan _remote_.

Serupa pula dengan sang Batman, Ichigo pun memiliki Robin-nya sendiri.

Robin yang bertubuh kecil, cerewet, dan selalu mengikuti ke mana pun ia pergi. Hanya saja, Robin-nya ini berjenis kelamin perempuan, dan bernama Kuchiki Rukia. Gadis yang senang sekali menunjukkan sisi dominan, dan sering sekali menjatuhkannya pada posisi submisif, di mana ia hanya bisa menerima dan mengiyakan apa yang dikatakan gadis itu padanya.

Bukan berarti ia protes, karena sering kali apa yang Rukia katakan padanya, adalah merupakan hal yang benar.

Kecuali mungkin satu hal...

_"Kau menginginkanku, Ichigo?"_

Saat itu, siang hari mendekati sore, sesaat setelah sekolah selesai dan berteduh di rumah dari sengatan matahari musim panas. Rukia mendadak duduk di pangkuannya, dan Ichigo hanya bisa menatap dengan mata membelalak penuh keterkejutan. _"Aku tahu kalau kau menginginkanku, Ichigo. Dan kau pun tahu, dengan senang hati aku akan memberikan diriku."_ Gadis itu semakin merapatkan tubuhnya, salah pengertian mengenai getaran yang dikeluarkan tubuh Ichigo sebagai sebuah kesenangan... bukan hal yang lain.

Ichigo menelan ludah saat Rukia mendekatkan bibir mereka. Ia memang menginginkan ini, menginginkan seseorang bisa memeluknya dengan erat dan penuh kasih sayang, membuatnya juga merasakan aman... merasakan kehangatan tubuh yang lain, seberapa pun panasnya udara di luar sana. Geraman pelan ia keluarkan saat bibir mereka akhirnya bertautan. Di benaknya ada rasa yang menyuruhnya untuk menjauhkan kembali kepalanya, tetapi dengan segera ia buang rasa itu jauh-jauh dan malah melakukan yang sebaliknya.

Matahari yang terik, menyengat setiap orang yang berjalan di luar rumah, sama sekali tidak mengurungkan niat keduanya untuk menambah pengeluaran peluh dari dalam tubuh mereka. Seberapa pun panasnya, mereka tetap melakukannya. Mendesahkan nama satu sama lain hingga akhirnya hasrat dalam diri bisa terpuaskan.

Walau pada kenyataannya, Ichigo sempat sedikit kesulitan untuk membuat miliknya tegak.

Sekarang, sudah 6 bulan berlalu semenjak saat itu, dan hampir setahun semenjak ia mendapatkan kembali kekuatan shinigami-nya. Tidak ada hari yang tidak ia gunakan untuk berpikir. Sering kali ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah pada dirinya, ada perasaan tidak nyaman yang menghantui, dan perasaan itu semakin besar setiap kali ia berkumpul bersama teman-temannya.

Bersama dengan Rukia.

Dan sudah dua bulan, keduanya tidak pernah lagi terlibat aksi intim yang biasanya selalu mereka lakukan sedikitnya seminggu sekali. Ichigo selalu memiliki perasaan mual yang ia tahan ketika secara tidak sengaja melihat miliknya memasuki tubuh sang gadis Shinigami, yang kemudian membuatnya selalu menutup mata jika mereka sedang berseks.

Ia sempat menyangka bahwa dirinya gay, tapi pikiran itu ditepiskan kembali olehnya karena pada kenyataannya ia tidak pernah merasa masalah ketika menyentuh Orihime, begitu pula dengan Tatsuki. Dan ia pun tidak pernah merasa mual... atau jijik... ketika Rangiku membenamkan kepalanya ke dada raksasanya.

Hanya kepada Rukia.

Mungkin... hal itu karena ia memandang gadis itu sebagai sosok seorang kakak (mengingat Rukia sebenarnya berusia ratusan tahun). Tapi, bisa juga bukan. Karena sudah lama sekali Ichigo selalu merasa dirinya membutuhkan sesuatu... entah apa... sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya merasa penuh, terpuaskan tanpa sedikit pun celah, yang Rukia tidak pernah bisa berikan hal tersebut kepada dirinya. Dan Ichigo merasa perasaan itu semakin ke sini, semakin kuat. Beberapa waktu, ia pernah memergoki dirinya sendiri tengah memandang lurus ke arah kedua lengan Renji yang kekar. Membayangkan dirinya berada di antaranya. Dan sewaktu-waktu juga ia pernah merasa begitu nyaman, dan ingin terus menempel di punggung Urahara yang tengah duduk minum teh di Shoten. Untungnya, pria nyentrik itu sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dengan sikap Ichigo kala itu. Pria itu hanya tersenyum, dan membelai lembut surai oranye-nya hingga ia tertidur.

... Ichigo bahkan pernah tertidur di pangkuan Byakuya ketika berkunjung ke Seireitei beberapa waktu yang lalu. Bagaimana ia bisa berakhir di pangkuan sang bangsawan, ia sendiri tidak ingat. Yang ia ingat hanya seringai kecil terulas selama beberapa detik di wajah Byakuya saat dirinya terbangun dikemudian.

Lalu sekarang, ia terpaksa izin pulang di tengah-tengah jam pelajaran karena merasa panas yang teramat sangat menjalar di tubuhnya. Chad yang sempat bersikukuh ingin mengantarnya ia tolak dengan alasan rumahnya tidak sejauh itu dan masih terlalu baik-baik saja untuk dikawal oleh sang pemuda raksasa Meksiko. Kali ini, tidak seperti biasanya, Ichigo merasa menyesal karena tidak mengiyakan saja kebaikan hati Chad.

Dengan badan yang membungkuk, dan salah satu sisinya bersandaran dengan dinding gang, Ichigo berusaha mengambil nafas. Semenjak keluar dari lingkungan sekolahnya, ia sudah merasakan dadanya sesak, tapi ia tahan. Kini pandangannya memburam, dan ia bisa merasakan wajahnya sangat panas, bahkan sampai membuat wajahnya itu merona kemerahan. Yang paling menyebalkan, celana yang ia kenakan terasa sangat ketat di bagian selangkangan. Ichigo mengerang, perlahan ia melepaskan kancing jaket seragam yang ia kenakan, berharap agar sesak nafasnya berkurang sehingga ia hanya perlu melakukan perhatian lebih pada miliknya yang entah mengapa malah mengeras di balik celananya itu.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya...?" Bahkan suaranya barusan keluar dengan mendesah-desah.

Perkiraannya sebelumnya bahwa ia tengah mengalami demam, kini terbantahkan. Tidak mungkin demam bisa membuat kejantanannya sangat keras, dan scrotumnya terasa begitu penuh seperti sekarang ini. Ichigo bahkan bisa menebak, jika ada yang menyentuhnya di sana, ia akan langsung mengeluarkan benihnya begitu saja.

Terlalu fokus dengan permasalahannya sendiri dan berusaha untuk terus berjalan, Ichigo sama sekali tidak menyadari ruang di belakangnya terbelah. Sisi hitam yang semakin lama semakin terlihat membesar itu mengeluarkan benda panjang dan terlihat sangat lentur, mirip seperti lengan gurita tetapi berwarna hitam dan memiliki besar yang sama dari ujung ke ujung. Benda itu bergerak cepat menuju ke arah Ichigo yang masih belum juga menyadari keberadaannya. Dan ketika remaja itu akhirnya merasakan reiatsu dari _seekor_ Hollow, semuanya sudah terlambat. Tentakel hitam itu keburu melingkar di area mulut Ichigo dan menariknya dengan kasar.

Dengan refleks ia melepaskan tas yang ia genggam di tangan kanannya dan langsung mencengkeram tentakel itu, berusaha melepaskan diri. "Mmn! Mmmgghhh!" Tubuhnya dibantingkan ke tanah dengan kasar, sementara kedua matanya langsung membelalak ketika melihat bayangan hitam besar membumbung tinggi di atasnya.

Hollow yang menyerangnya itu memiliki tubuh yang serupa dengan kalajengking, namun kaki-kakinya digantikan bentuknya oleh benda yang mirip dengan tentakel. Mulut sang Hollow yang sangat tebal itu tersenyum lebar sebelum kemudian menjulurkan lidah dan menjilati wajah Ichigo, membuat remaja itu bergidik jijik merasakan liur yang membasahi sebagian wajahnya.

Ichigo memiliki perasaan yang sangat tidak enak ketika mendengar nafas sang Hollow yang begitu memburu dan penuh nafsu. Wajahnya berubah pias karena salah satu tentakel mengikat kedua tangannya dan menyimpannya di atas kepalanya, sementara tentakel yang lain berusaha menurunkan celana seragam yang ia kenakan. Kembali ia memberontak, berharap teman-temannya di sekolah bisa merasakan kedatangan Hollow dan dalam perjalanan ke tempatnya berada ini. Ia memberontak, dan terus memberontak, hingga akhirnya setetes air mata frustasi menuruni pipinya karena tidak ada satu pun cengkeraman pada dirinya yang melemah, malah sebaliknya.

"MMMMNNHH! ! MMMMMPH! ! ! MM—!"

Ichigo membeku. Tentakel yang tadi berusaha memasuki celananya kini sudah melingkarkan diri pada kejantanannya, dan menggosok-gosokkannya perlahan dengan menggunakan tekanan yang sangat tepat, mengirimkan sengatan kenikmatan di dalam tubuhnya. Merintih, Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, berusaha menyingkirkan perasaan yang seharusnya tidak ia rasakan. Tubuhnya tersentak kuat sehingga membuat punggungnya naik dari permukaan tanah ketika tentakel yang melingkari mulutnya memasukkan ujungnya ke dalam rongga mulut Ichigo. Ujung tentakel itu terus bergerak keluar masuk, bahkan sesekali sampai mengenai kerongkongannya dengan kasar dan membuat Ichigo tersedak.

Sedikitnya ruang untuknya batuk, membuat air mata kembali turun dari tepian matanya.

Hingga mendadak ia melihat warna biru yang sangat terang melesat mengenai Hollow yang tengah menganiayanya. Tidak ada lagi tentakel yang menggenggam tubuhnya, Ichigo membalikkan badannya, dan terbatuk-batuk sampai liur menetes dari tepi bibirnya. Di antara matanya yang buram karena air mata, Ichigo bisa melihat sosok yang berpakaian serba putih berjalan ke arahnya. Geraman animalistik yang keluar dari sosok tersebut membuat tubuhnya bergetar secara tidak disadari. Kumpulan helaian surai berwarna biru yang bergerak mengikuti aliran angin membuat kedua mata Ichigo terbelalak tidak percaya.

_Bagaimana mungkin... Seharusnya dia kan..._

"Heh. Tatapan matamu itu menunjukkan kalau kau tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang kau lihat, Shinigami."

Sosok itu berjongkok tepat di hadapannya, membuat Ichigo bisa melihat semakin jelas sepasang iris biru, tanda berwarna _teal_ tepat di bawah mata yang menatap tajam ke arahnya, serta seringai lebar yang menunjukkan keseluruhan gigi yang dimiliki. _Juga dengan dada bidang serta sixpack yang selalu dipertontonkan dengan sombongnya_. Ditambah dengan tulang yang menempel di pipi kanan, Ichigo tidak lagi ragu mengenai sosok yang berada di hadapannya ini.

"Gri-Grimmjow..."

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah bersedia mereview pada chapter sebelumnya ^^**

nanao yumi: Salam kenal juga Yumi-chan ^^ Mengenai alasan Ichi mendadak ereksi, bakalan dijelaskan di sini kok~ :3

Botol Pasir: Ohohoho... Welkam to mah world, bby ;) Antara rape dan ga, makanya dikatakan dub-con n bukannya non-con :) Yep. Ini M-Preg.

Aoi LawLight: Yaaap. Dan saya di sini masih mikirin soal namanya OwO

ndoek: Hmm... Kayaknya lebih bagus kalo Ichi bener2 dirape sama Hollownya ya *wooooii*

hoshichan: Hehehe, kita liat ya :)

Zanpaku nee: Muahahahaha! Tbc itu memang indah~ Selama masih terus dilanjutkan sama authornya sih =.=a

Aoi Namikaze: Hehe... Sankyuu. Pasti dilanjutkan sampai selesai kok ini :)

**Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah login dulu sebelum mereview: **_Lovely Orihime / Botol Pasir / Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi / astia aoi_

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet Baby Berry<strong>

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>Tubuh yang terasa melayang membuatnya secara tidak sadar jadi bermimpi bahwa dirinya tengah berada di atas permukaan air danau yang tenang. Tidak perlu takut akan jatuh sewaktu-waktu karena bobot air yang bisa menahannya dengan pasti. Tapi, tetap lain ceritanya kalau ternyata jalan mimpinya memutuskan ia tenggelam dan tidak bisa ke permukaan lagi. Yang mana pun itu, rasanya saat ini ia tidak peduli. Yang penting ia merasakan ketenangan yang belum pernah ia rasakan selama ini. Dan rasanya sangat nyaman. Di mana pun ia berada saat ini, ia sama sekali tidak mau terbangun.<p>

Ia merasakan kehangatan yang lebih besar lagi dari sisi kanannya. Menginginkan kehangatan itu, Ichigo membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendekati sisi yang ia yakini menjadi sisi di mana kehangatan itu berasal. Tangannya yang bergerak meraba, mendapatkan sesuatu yang keras juga empuk di depannya, ia ingin tahu apa itu, tetapi terlalu malas untuk membuka matanya, jadi ia hanya mengikuti kontur dari benda itu dengan telapak tangannya. Kontur benda yang penuh lekukan di tempat yang tepat, rasanya halus.

Tangannya berhenti bergerak ketika mendengar suara tawa kecil yang ia yakini bukan suaranya. Hembusan angin hangat mengenai kelopak matanya, dan menggelitik bulu matanya sehingga ia berkedik. Ichigo menghela nafas pendek, dan perlahan membuka kedua matanya. Di balik penglihatannya yang masih agak buram, ia merlihat warna putih berbaur dengan warna kecoklatan dan sedikit hitam.

Ichigo mengerutkan dahi, berkali-kali ia mengerjapkan mata, dan dibuat membelalak ketika melihat dengan jelas apa yang berada tepat di hadapannya. Jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang menyadari kontur yang ia sentuh dengan permukaan telapak tangannya semenjak tadi adalah lekuk atletis dari dada seseorang. Karena bentuknya yang bidang dan tidak berlemak, ia yakin dada tersebut milik seorang pria, yang mengenakan jaket berwarna putih... dan memiliki luka yang memanjang dari pundak hingga terus ke perut.

Menelan ludah, Ichigo hafal betul dengan bekas luka yang kini dilihatnya.

Karena ialah yang memberikan luka itu.

"Heh. Cuma masalah waktu sampai kau sadar, Shinigami."

Suara itu seolah menjadi _trigger_ bagi Ichigo untuk terlonjak bangun dan menjauh sejauh mungkin dari sosok yang tanpa ia sadari sudah ia sentuh dan ia dekap dalam tidurnya. Dalam hitungan detik, kejadian sebelum dirinya kehilangan kesadaran kembali menyerang benaknya dalam satu waktu, Ichigo mengerang karena hal itu telah mengakibatkan kepalanya mendadak berdenyut sakit. Dengusan dari lawannya membuat kedua iris coklat Ichigo menatap nanar kepada lawannya itu.

"Ba... Bagaimana bisa? Bu-Bukankah kau... Su-Sudah... Mati?" tanya Ichigo sembari memberikan pijatan pada bagian kepalanya yang sakit. Dan semakin terasa sakit ketika mencoba memikirkan kemungkinan atau alasan mengenai bagaimana Espada—mantan Espada—di hadapannya masih berada dalam keadaan utuh. Tapi, jika mencoba mengingat lagi, saat dirinya bertarung dengan Nnoitra dulu, Grimmjow memang mendadak menghilang dan tidak pernah ia lihat lagi semenjak itu.

"Yah, sama-sama. Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih." Grimmjow menjawab dengan tenang dan mengibaskan tangannya.

Mendapatkan jawaban bernada sarkasme dari Grimmjow, Ichigo menatap Arrancar bersurai itu dengan tatapan geram. Ketika ia akan membalas, barulah ia sadar kalau pada kenyataannya memang Grimmjow menolongnya. Dan kalau Grimmjow tidak menolongnya melepaskan diri dari Hollow bertentakel itu, Ichigo tidak tahu akan bagaimana dirinya sekarang ini.

_Well_... Ia sebenarnya tahu, hanya tidak ingin memikirkannya.

Lalu setelah ia tahu begini, akankah ia berterima kasih dengan cara yang benar?

Membenarkan posisi duduknya dengan kedua lutut yang menempel di dada dan tangan yang memeluk lutut itu, Ichigo diam, sementara keningnya masih berkerut menatap ke arah Grimmjow yang balas menatap bosan ke arahnya. Saat itulah, ia pertama kali menyadari bahwa ia masih mengenakan seragamnya, dan ia tengah berada di ruangan serba putih yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal. Mulut menganga dengan mata yang membelalak, berbagai pertanyaan langsung berkelebat liar di benaknya yang memaksa untuk dikeluarkan.

Dan dikeluarkanlah benar pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu dalam satu waktu, "Tunggu, ini di mana? Bagaimana kau bisa membawaku ke sini? Ke mana tasku? Jangan bilang kau meninggalkannya di gang itu? Apa yang kau inginkan dariku sebenarnya? Kenapa tiba-tiba membawaku dalam keadaan begini ke sini?" Dan terus... Dan terus... Seolah tidak peduli pertanyaannya itu akan mendapatkan jawaban atau tidak, padahal Grimmjow yang mendengarkannya sekarang ini pun hanya mengorek kupingnya sendiri dengan menggunakan kelingking, menghela nafas, lalu merogoh sesuatu dari saku hakama putih yang dikenakannya.

"Yang paling penting, bagaimana kam—Mbph!"

Kata-kata Ichigo terputus secara tiba-tiba dan matanya membelalak tidak percaya ke arah dua iris biru terang yang berada sangat dekat dengannya.

_What the fuck! What the fuck! What the fuck! What the fuck! What the fuck!_

"Mmhh...!"

Kedua matanya serasa berputar ke belakang sebelum kelopak mata memutuskan untuk menutup, membiarkan kepalanya terdorong ke belakang hingga membentur _headboard_ dengan lembut, Ichigo mendesah saat gigi-gigi Grimmjow menjepit bibir bawahnya. Nafasnya tercekat saat Grimmjow menggigit bibirnya itu, dan celah di mana mulutnya terbuka secara refleks digunakan oleh sang Espada untuk menyusupkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam. Kali ini membuat Ichigo mengerang. Kedua tangannya pun secara otomatis menggenggam kerah jaket seragam Espada Grimmjow dengan erat dan menariknya, menginginkan ciuman yang lebih dalam lagi.

Di permukaan bibirnya, bisa ia rasakan Grimmjow yang menyeringai, tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya menginginkan sensasi luar biasa yang tengah ia rasakan secara lebih lagi.

Rasanya benar-benar berbeda seperti saat ia berciuman dengan Rukia. Perasaan kosong yang biasanya ia rasakan melakukannya, kini terasa menghilang. Grimmjow bisa mengisi kekosongan itu sampai Ichigo tidak ingat bahwa dirinya sempat merasakannya dahulu. Ketika lidahnya bertemu dengan lidah Grimmjow itulah saat ketika dirinya mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher sang Espada. Jemari-jemari panjang Ichigo bergerak liar, membelai dan memijit kepala Grimmjow, sesekali ia menarik surai kebiruannya, membuat Espada nomor 6 tersebut mengerang di antara ciuman mereka.

"Mmff... Mmnh... Hmm..."

Nafas mereka yang keluar dari hidung saling beradu, sampai Ichigo menghentikan nafasnya secara tiba-tiba saat merasakan lidah Grimmjow mendorong sesuatu yang berbentuk seperti pil masuk ke dalam kerongkongannya. "Mmmn! Mmmhh!" Tangan kanan Ichigo mengepal, dan memukul-mukulkannya ke punggung Grimmjow, menyuruh sang Espada berhenti membuatnya menelan sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui apa khasiatnya. Lidahnya yang melawan, pada akhirnya kalah hingga mau tidak mau Ichigo diharuskan menelan pil tersebut sebelum ia tersedak. Jakun Ichigo bergerak naik-turun, menandakan pil itu berhasil tertelan dengan sangat sukses dan tidak akan bisa dikeluarkan kembali.

Puas dengan hasil kerjanya, Grimmjow menjauhkan kepalanya, meninggalkan helaian saliva yang menyambungkan bibirnya dengan bibir Ichigo. Sebelum kemudian saliva itu terputus dan menetes di antara dagu sang remaja Shinigami, sementara Grimmjow menjilati bibirnya, mengagumi hasil _karya_nya. Wajah Ichigo yang memerah, mata yang tertutup setengahnya dan berkaca-kaca, bibir yang basah berwarna merah dan terbuka sedikit untuk mengambil nafas.

Sangat menarik.

Dan rasanya ia tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi untuk _memakan_ sang Shinigami pengganti. Tapi, ia diharuskan menunggu selama beberapa saat lagi jika ingin rencananya berjalan dengan sangat baik.

"_Damn, _Berry... Tidak kusangka rasamu sama dengan namamu."

"... Grimmjow..."

"Kau juga kelihatannya begitu menikmati. Kesepian karena tidak ada yang bisa melayanimu?" Grimmjow kembali terkekeh.

"Grimmjow..."

"Tapi dari gerakan lidahmu, bisa kurasakan itu bukan ciuman pertamamu."

"Grimmjow."

Merengut, Grimmjow melanjutkan, "Apa kau pernah bersama seseorang, Berry?"

"GRIMMJOW!"

"... Apa?"

Wajah Ichigo yang menatap ke arah Grimmjow nampak sangat gusar. Kedua alisnya menukik tajam hingga membentuk huruf v, dan sudut bibirnya turun, seolah dirinya baru saja menelan sesuatu yang menjijikkan dan membuatnya mual... atau memang begitulah kenyataannya. "Apa tadi yang kau buat aku telan?" Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau bukan, benda berbentuk pil yang ia telan barusan, masih bisa ia rasakan berada di kerongkongannya, padahal ia yakin sudah menelannya dengan baik dan kini pil tersebut berada di lambungnya. Mungkin hal itu merupakan efek dari dirinya tidak menelan pil tersebut bersamaan dengan air.

_... Hanya dengan bantuan liur milik Grimmjow_.

Susah payah Ichigo berusaha menahan rona merah yang hendak muncul di wajahnya akibat pikirannya sendiri barusan.

Dengan mengangkat kedua alisnya, Grimmjow menjawab dengan polos, "Mating pill." Merasa bahwa apa yang baru saja ia lakukan adalah hal yang umum dan biasa terjadi, dan Ichigo adalah orang bodoh karena tidak mengetahui mengenai hal itu.

"... Bisa kau ulangi?" tanya Ichigo dengan agak ragu-ragu. Ia merasa kalau barusan pendengarannya tengah bercanda padanya, tapi ada rasa di dalam hatinya yang mengatakan kalau kata yang barusan Grimmjow lontarkan sesuai dengan pendengarannya itu, dan ia tidak salah dengar. Tapi, ia tetap menolak untuk meyakininya. Karena jika memang apa yang ia dengar itu benar, maka artinya...

"... Aku tidak tahu apa telingamu memang tuli atau belum dibersihkan." Grimmjow mendengus. Tatapan membunuh yang dilontarkan Ichigo padanya sama sekali tidak ia pedulikan, "Yang barusan itu Mating Pill. Pil yang biasa diminumkan kepada beta dari kalangan laki-laki sebelum melakukan seks supaya bisa memiliki keturunan." tutur Grimmjow acuh tak acuh. Sang Espada kembali mengangkat alisnya tinggi ketika melihat wajah Ichigo yang terbelalak karena terkejut, "Apa? Memangnya manusia tidak melakukan itu?"

Ichigo membuka dan menutup mulutnya berkali-kali, ingin memberikan balasan atas apa yang dikatakan sang Espada, tapi tidak ada satu pun kata yang ia keluarkan saking kaget dan bingungnya dengan penjelasan yang diberikan.

Beta?

Keturunan?

S-s-s-s-seks...?

Entah apa karena penjelasan Girmmjow itu atau karena hal yang lainnya, Ichigo merasakan panas yang sama, yang membuatnya lengah ketika diserang Hollow beberapa waktu yang lalu, kini kembali mendatanginya. Hanya saja berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Jika saat itu kedatangan rasa panas di tubuhnya itu secara perlahan-lahan, sekarang ia merasakannya secara _full force_. Membuatnya merintih dan tanpa disadari merapatkan punggungnya dengan _headboard_ yang berada tepat di belakangnya. Ia menggenggam t-shirt yang ia kenakan di balik jaket seragam sekolahnya, menahan keinginan untuk meraih miliknya yang mulai terasa mengeras kembali.

Menyadari kondisi yang tengah dialami oleh Ichigo, Grimmjow membiarkan seringai lebar kembali menghiasi wajahnya. Dengan tenang, dan tidak menunjukkan kalau sebenarnya ia pun berada dalam kondisi yang serupa, Grimmjow merangkak mendekati Ichigo. "Kelihatannya kau tidak mengerti mengenai kondisimu sendiri, Ichi." Grimmjow berkata dengan nafas yang berhembus mengenai telinga Ichigo, membuat sang remaja mengerang pelan, "Sekarang ini musim kawin sedang melanda para Hollow, hal itulah yang membuat Hollow tadi menyerangmu seperti itu. Kau yang memiliki darah Hollow, bisa dipastikan pun terkena efeknya. Dan dari bau tubuhmu, aku bisa tahu kalau kau adalah beta." Mengatakan ini, Grimmjow mendekatkan bibir dan hidungnya di leher ramping Ichigo dan menarik nafas seperti mengendus. Getaran yang terjadi pada tubuh Ichigo membuat Grimmjow bersenandung senang.

"Beta adalah sebutan dari mereka yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi submisif. Setiap beta diharuskan memiliki Alpha, yang mendominasi, atau ia akan bisa merasakan stress karena terus merasakan ada sesuatu yang kurang di dalam dirinya. Dan akan terus-menerus harus menjalani masa _heat_ yang menyakitkan."

Dengan sentuhan yang ringan dan menggelitik, Grimmjow menyusupkan lengannya ke balik t-shirt Ichigo, memberikan cubitan pelan pada pucuk dada sang remaja yang nafasnya sudah sangat memburu itu.

"Aaahh! G-Grimm..."

Grimmjow tertawa kecil, "Berterima kasihlah karena aku memutuskan akan menjadi Alpha bagimu, Ichigo."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Yap. Semakin banyak yang mereview, semakin cepat saya update :)<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG. It was freaking 19! I love you guys so damn much! Thank you for taking your time to review this story... Now on with the replies~ *kenapa saya jadi inggrisan begini? ==a* *jedotinpalakemeja***

**nanao yumi: **Ohohoho... Pikiran saya juga udah kemana2 ini selagi nulis chapter 3 ini. Hmm... Kalau sampe dipanjangin lagi, bisa2 saya ga bisa update kilat lho~ Mufufufufu... Hm... Untung banyaknya chapter, saya juga masih ga begitu yakin. Karena ada beberapa ide yg muncul, tapi juga berusaha saya teken. Yah, kita liat nanti aja ;)

**botol:**Oh ya? Kirain Twilight ga ada yg namanya Alpha Beta. Ga ngikutin sih... Ah, tapi Jacob emang werewolv ya kalo ga salah sih?

**Aoi Namikaze:** Lagi mood banget sih, cuy. Makanya cepet ;) Ufufufu... Begitulah~ Chapter ini emang bagian yg 'itu'~

**Pichachan:** Tentu~ Inget kan release form-nya Grimm itu bentuknya feline? Pastinya jadi kawinnya juga tipe kucing dong ;) Ehee... Sankyuu ^^

**hoshichan:** Ada di sini ya, say :)

**Winter Aoi Sakura:** Ehehehe... Sankyuu XD Kalo rape, ntar Ichi ngamuk n ga mau ngasih lagi ke Grimmy lho~ Yep begitulah. Pilnya itu supaya Ichi bisa hamil. Grimmy udah kebelet pengen punya cubs sih~ *ceroed*

**Zanpaku nee:** Ini update kilat lagi kan saya? ;) *ketipin*

**Uzukaze sasunaru:** Wkwkwk... Ga bisa tiap hari juga lho ya updatenya. Soalnya masih ada 2 mulchap laen yang harus dikasih perhatian juga :) Kayak yg saya bilang sebelumnya, kalau lebih panjang lagi dari ini, bisa2 saya updatenya lama lho ;) Fufufufu...

**Vios:** Yep. Ini udah update~

**Ryuu:** Bener sekali, sayang ;) Lemon bakalan ada di chapter ini.

**GrimmIchiLoverz:** Lagi mood sih =)) Oke deh, sankyuu yaa~

**Aoi LawLight:** ... *lempar genteng beneran ke Ao* *plak* Kalo alasan Ichigo panas2 gitu sih itu karena emang lagi musim kawin untuk Hollow. Inget kan kalo Ichigo itu setengah Shinigami, setengah Hollow? Makanya dia jadi Visored ;) Kalo mengenai belum nemu 'pengisi' untuk 'kekosongan'nya, itu untuk perasaan dia yg ga pernah bisa ngerasa nyaman...

**Devil Angel:** Saya usahakan ga terlalu lama ini :) Enjoy~

**ndoek:** Wehehe... Senang deh kalo dikau juga suka kissu-nya x3 Yep, yep. Ini udah coba di update secepat yg saya bisa :)a

**Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah login dulu sebelum mereview:** Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi / Ivera Jeagerjaques / astia aoi / ByuuBee / euke hatsumoto

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet Baby Berry<strong>

Chapter 3

* * *

><p><em>Ting tong... Ting tong...<em>

Mengalihkan perhatian dari wortel yang tengah dicucinya di wastafel, Yuzu mengangkat alis memandang ke arah pintu depan. _Siapa ya?_ Sekarang ini sudah hampir waktu makan malam, dan kediaman Kurosaki jarang sekali kedatangan tamu pada jam-jam segini. Mematikan keran air, Yuzu kemudian mengelap tangannya yang basah dengan menggunakan handuk kecil yang terletak di sebelah wastafel. Ia mempercepat langkahnya ketika suara bel rumah berbunyi kembali, "Iya! Sebentar, sebentar!" Ketika membuka pintu, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan keramaian yang ada di baliknya.

"Ah, Yuzu. Kami datang untuk melihat keadaan Ichigo. Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Rukia bertanya dengan seulas senyum di wajahnya. Di belakang gadis bersurai hitam pendek itu terdapat beberapa orang lain lagi yang Yuzu kenali sebagai teman-teman kakaknya; Orihime, Renji, Chad, dan Uryuu.

Gadis kecil bersurai coklat pucat itu mengerutkan alis ketika menangkap ada yang aneh dari pertanyaan Rukia. "Eh, apa maksudmu, Rukia-nee? Ichi-nii masih belum pulang. Kupikir ia bersama kalian seperti biasanya."

Mereka yang tadinya tengah mengobrol sambil menunggu dipersilahkan masuk, kini berhenti. Kerutan dahi penuh kebingungan terpancar di wajah mereka. "... Ichigo tadi kan pulang lebih dulu di tengah jam pelajaran karena merasa kurang sehat..." Renji menegaskan, dan untuk beberapa saat keheningan melanda mereka. Masing-masing berusaha menerima informasi yang ada, sementara satu pertanyaan yang serupa berkelebat di kepala masing-masingnya.

_Kalau begitu Ichigo ke mana?_

* * *

><p>Desahan samar-samar bisa terdengar dari balik salah satu pintu di lorong yang serba putih. Di balik pintu tersebut terdapat sebuang ranjang berukuran besar dengan dua figur berada di atasnya, bergerak-gerak. Kaki salah satunya mengangkang lebar dan sesekali nampak tersentak. "Ah... Ha! Gri-Grimm...! Ahh! Ah!" Ichigo sudah menyerah untuk menahan suaranya agar tidak terlalu terdengar, kini kedua matanya tertutup rapat, sementara mulutnya menganga dengan saliva yang menetes di tepiannya. Kepalanya menggeleng ke kiri dan ke kanan, merasa tidak tahan dengan sensasi yang berasal dari tubuh bawahnya, di mana saat ini kepala dengan surai berwarna biru tengah bergerak naik-turun.<p>

"Grimm... Grimm... A-aku... Aku sudah..."

Salah satu tangan Ichigo menggenggam seprai dengan sangat kuat, menariknya hingga bisa ia gigit di antara gigi-giginya. Sementara tangannya yang lain kini terbenam di helaian surai biru, menggenggam, dan agak menarik, membuat pemiliknya mendesis. Desisan yang kemudian berfibrasi di antara kejantananya yang berada di dalam mulut Grimmjow, membuat Ichigo tidak sanggup lagi menahan lebih lama. Dengan satu hentakkan, remaja bersurai oranye itu mengeluarkan benihnya, dan sembari bersenandung senang layaknya anak kecil yang mendapatkan balon, Grimmjow menelan cairan putih kental itu tanpa sekali pun merasakan jijik.

Setelah yakin Ichigo mengeluarkan semuanya, Grimmjow memberikan jilatan terakhir dan hisapan di pucuk kejantanan sang remaja sehingga benar-benar tidak ada sperma yang terbuang percuma. Ia pun kemudian mengeluarkan kejantanan Ichigo dari mulutnya dengan menimbulkan bunyi 'plop'.

Grimmjow menyeringai ketika melihat dampak yang ia timbulkan dari pekerjaannya barusan kepada Ichigo. Wajah Ichigo jauh lebih merah daripada sebelumnya dengan peluh yang mengucur, kedua iris coklat sang remaja nampak berkilat akibat air mata yang keluar karena panas tubuh yang naik drastis, dada yang turun-naik akibat nafas yang tersenga-sengal, dan Grimmjow bisa melihat dengan jelas salah satu pucuk dada Ichigo, yang terbuka karena t-shirt yang dikenakannya ditarik hingga atas, kini nampak tegak dan mengeras, berwarna kemerahan.

Menjilati bibirnya yang mendadak terasa kering, Grimmjow mengalihkan penglihatannya ke arah pintu masuk Ichigo sambil mengangkat kedua kaki sang remaja ke atas, sehingga ia bisa melihat pintu masuk itu dengan lebih jelas. "_Damn_, Ichi... Tidak kusangka hanya dengan oral saja bagian bawahmu sudah bisa sebasah ini..." Sebagai penekanan pada kata-katanya, Grimmjow menggerakkan ujung jemarinya di permukaan rectrum Ichigo yang memang basah. Kelihatannya pil yang ia minumkan tadi sudah menampakkan kinerjanya.

Ichigo mengerang merasakan satu jari Grimmjow memasuki dirinya. Ia sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang tengah dirinya lakukan saat ini dengan musuhnya... mantan musuhnya... karena kabut nafsu semakin lama semakin membutakan jalan pikirannya. Yang ia tahu hanya bahwa dirinya memang membutuhkan ini... sentuhan ini. Sentuhan yang membuat seluruh indera pada tubuhnya serasa akan meledak. Tidak lagi ia ingat siapa lawannya, tidak lagi ia memusingkan di mana dirinya tengah berada sekarang, tidak lagi ia peduli kalau saat ini ia tengah melakukan hubungan intim dengan orang yang bukan kekasihnya, bukan Rukia.

Rukia tidak akan pernah bisa memberikan perasaan seluar biasa ini pada dirinya.

... Dan rasanya ia sekarang mengerti kenapa.

Entah Ichigo tidak menyadari atau tidak peduli, jari yang berada di dalam dirinya saat ini sudah bertambah dan Grimmjow, yang nafasnya sudah semakin memburu, dengan agar terburu-buru berusaha meregangkan dinding rectrum sang remaja agar ia mudah memasukkan miliknya nanti. "... Nnn... Grimm... Nngghh...!" Rasa sakit yang sempat Ichigo rasakan ketika dinding rectrumnya dilebarkan, langsung berganti dengan kenikmatan yang teramat sangat saat jemari Grimmjow menyentuh sesuatu di dalam dirinya, yang membuatnya serasa melihat bintang dan kejantanannya kembali menegak.

Jika memungkinkan, seringai Grimmjow akibat rasa puas karena akhirnya ia menemukan titik sensitif sang remaja, bertambah lebar lagi karena saat ini Ichigo mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya juga, seirama dengan gerakkan tangannya. Hingga akhirnya Grimmjow memutuskan untuk menghentikan gerakan jarinya dan membiarkan Ichigo menusukkan dirinya sendiri ke jari sang Alpha.

"... Grimm... ku... kumohon..."

Dengan tubuh yang terangkat karena menopang pada salah satu tangannya, tangan Ichigo yang lain meraih pergelangan tangan Grimmjow yang jemarinya digunakan oleh sang Arrancar untuk mempersiapkan dirinya. Ia menggerakkan tangan Grimmjow itu hingga jarinya keluar-masuk tubuhnya. Secara refleks, Ichigo merintih saat Grimmjow mengeluarkan jemari-jemarinya yang sudah basah dari dalam rectrumnya. Rintihan yang sebenarnya berupa rengekan Betanya itu membuat Grimmjow tertawa kecil sambil menjilati jemarinya yang terlumuri cairan rectrum Ichigo. "Jangan khawatir, Ichi... Akan kuberikan apa yang kau mau." Grimmjow kemudian mendorong Ichigo hingga kembali rebahan di permukaan tempat tidur, dan melucuti Beta mudanya itu dari sisa pakaian yang masih menempel.

Setelah puas mengapresiasi tubuh telanjang Ichigo dan tatapan yang seolah memintanya untuk cepat, Grimmjow lalu melepaskan seragam Arrancar yang masih melekat di tubuhnya itu. Dengan sengaja ia melambatkan gerakannya ketika hendak melepaskan obi yang menahan hakamanya, ia pun tertawa ketika Ichigo menggeram penuh frustasi. Tidak berniat untuk menerima berbagai godaan sekarang ini.

Untuk beberapa saat, kedua iris coklat Ichigo kembali fokus saat tali obi Grimmjow akhirnya lepas, membuat hakama putih yang menutupi anggota tubuh itu turun begitu saja karena tidak ada penahan. Sang remaja menahan erangannya ketika melihat kejantanan Grimmjow yang begitu tegak dan berwarna kemerahan dengan urat yang berdenyut di sekelilingnya. Ukurannya besar, lebih besar dari bayangannya ketika melihat tonjolan di balik hakama sang Alpha beberapa saat lalu, dan sangat tebal sehingga membuat Ichigo khawatir kalau benda itu tidak akan muat di dalam dirinya. Bagaimana pun juga, tiga jari yang Grimmjow masukkan tadi, tidak akan ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan ini.

Dan rasa takutnya itu, mulai menipiskan kabut nafsu Ichigo. Membuat remaja Shinigami itu kembali memikirkan kalau apa yang ia lakukan ini tidak benar, dan tidak seharusnya ia lakukan. Tanpa disadari, ia pun agak menarik diri dari Grimmjow, membuat sang Alpha Arrancar mengerutkan dahi.

Tidak mau membuat Ichigo mundur begitu saja karena mulai tersadar dari kondisi _heat_-nya, tanpa aba-aba, Grimmjow langsung menghantamkan keseluruhan kejantanannya masuk ke dalam rectrum Ichigo. Membuat sang remaja menjerit kuat karena rasa sakit yang tidak tertahankan, dan kejantanannya sendiri melemas. Sang Arrancar bersurai biru mengerang ketika merasakan panas dan sempitnya lapisan daging yang mengurung kejantanannya itu, "Berry... Tidak bisakah kau rilekskan ototmu sedikit lagi saja? Kau akan menghancurkan barang berhargaku kalau terus seperti ini, tahu!" Dengan kedua tangan bertumpu di masing-masing sisi kepala sang remaja, Grimmjow berusaha mengatur kembali aliran nafasnya.

Ichigo ingin sekali membalas kata-kata Grimmjow barusan, tetapi tidak ada suara yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya selain erangan dan rintihan kesakitannya. Jari-jarinya kini menggenggam lengan Grimmjow dan mulai meninggalkan bekas cakaran di sana, namun sang Arrancar nampaknya tidak terlalu mempedulikan hal itu.

"Kalau kau tenangkan dirimu, rasa sakitnya akan berkurang, Berry." geram Grimmjow pelan. "Yeah... Seperti itu..." ia menghela nafas lega saat otot-otot pada tubuh sang Beta sudah mulai rileks dan mulai menerima kehadiran dirinya di dalam. "Aku akan mulai bergerak." Grimmjow memperingatkan tidak sabar. Namun kembali dibuat mengerutkan alis ketika Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya kuat.

_Grimmjow tidak sesabar itu untuk menunggu lebih lama lagi, tahu!_

Sang Arrancar kembali menggeram, tapi berkesan lebih dalam sehingga Ichigo tidak berani untuk membantah lagi, "Pokoknya aku bergerak." Dan sesuai dengan kata-katanya, Grimmjow menarik kejantanannya hingga hanya tersisa bagian pucuknya di dalam Ichigo, dan menghentakkannya dengan sekuat tenaga. Terus ia lakukan seperti itu, semakin lama semakin cepat, seolah dirinya hendak menghancurkan tubuh di bawahnya hingga berkeping-keping.

"AHH! AH! AH! Sa... Sakiiiit...! AHH! AH! HENTIKAN! GRIMMJOW...! KU-KUMOHON...! ARGH! Haa... AH!"

Padahal saat itu kuku-kuku jari Ichigo sudah menusuk permukaan kulit lengan Grimmjow hingga berdarah, bahkan darahnya sampai menetes ke permukaan seprai putih di bawahnya, tetapi tidak sekali pun Grimmjow memelankan gerakannya... apalagi menghentikan. Ketika Ichigo mulai merasakan kesadarannya menipis dikarenakan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat, kejantanan Grimmjow menyodok sesuatu di dalam rectrumnya yang membuat sang Beta mengerang nikmat.

"Heheh... Ketemu lagi..." Grimmjow menyeringaikan kesenangannya, dan semakin mempercepat gerakannya, mengenai titik sensitif sang remaja dengan telak. Dan Ichigo mulai mengerang serta mendesah dalam kenikmatan, tidak seperti sebelumnya.

Dengan cepat, Ichigo merasakan kejantanannya kembali terbangun dan mengeluarkan precum yang menetes mengenai perutnya. Rasa sakit di pangkal tubuhnya masih terasa, tapi tidak lagi ia pedulikan karena kenikmatan yang ia rasakan di samping itu membuatnya terus melihat bintang di balik matanya yang terpejam.

Tanpa mengurangi kecepatan gerakan dan tenaga hentakkan pinggangnya, Grimmjow menjilati sisi rahang Ichigo, memberikan hisapan di sana, dan mengulum daun telinga sang remaja. Kedua kaki jenjang Ichigo yang melingkar di pinggang Alpha-nya kini mulai menekan, mengisyaratkan kalau ia menginginkan lebih dan Grimmjow dengan senang hati mengabulkan. Sang Arrancar terus berusaha memasukkan kejantanannya semakin dalam ke dalam tubuh Ichigo.

Kedua lengan Ichigo yang kini sudah berpindah ke leher Grimmjow, melingkar semakin kuat—tapi masih tidak cukup kuat untuk membuat sang Arrancar tercekik—menandakan kalau ia semakin mendekati puncaknya. Beberapa hentakkan lagi, dan Ichigo pun akhirnya menyemburkan kembali hasratnya untuk yang kedua kalinya, membuat dinding-dinding lapisan dalam rectrumnya berkontraksi.

Grimmjow mengerang, disertai dengan satu sodokan kuat lagi, ia pun memberikan gigitan kuat di area pertemuan leher dan pundak Ichigo bersamaan dengan bukti hasratnya yang memenuhi dalam tubuh sang remaja.

Keduanya nampak mengatur nafas selama beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian Grimmjow melepaskan gigitannya dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Beta-nya. Kurangnya protes dari Ichigo, membuat Grimmjow menoleh ke arah wajah Ichigo yang ternyata sudah kehilangan kesadaran akibat aktifitas yang menghabiskan hampir keseluruhan tenaga di dalam tubuh. Pemandangan Ichigo yang mendengkur dengan tenang dengan kejantanannya masih berada di dalam tubuh sang remaja, membuat Grimmjow mendengus. Ia pun mengeluarkan kejantanannya itu, dan tanpa memikirkan mengenai kebersihan, ia merebahkan diri di sebelah Ichigo dan mendekap erat pasangannya itu dalam pelukannya.

Istirahat sebentar sebelum mengembalikan sang remaja ke dunianya, tidak akan menyakitkan.

* * *

><p>Lewat tengah malam, para anggota keluarga Kurosaki masih terbangun dan semuanya berkumpul di ruang keluarga bersama-sama dengan Renji, Rukia, Orihime, Chad, dan Uryuu, dan juga telepon yang diletakkan di hadapan semuanya. Mereka menunggu kabar dari polisi yang saat ini tengah mencari keberadaan Ichigo yang menghilang. Karena dengan ini, berarti sudah tiga belas jam Ichigo tidak pulang dan tidak diketahui keberadaannya. Sore hari tadi, Rukia dan yang lainnya sudah berusaha mencari Ichigo dan akhirnya hanya berhasil menemukan tasnya di sebuah gang. Tergeletak begitu saja dengan beberapa isinya yang berhamburan keluar.<p>

Dari kondisi tasnya itulah, semuanya mengambil kesimpulan yang terburuk dan memutuskan untuk menghubungi polisi.

Yang membuat mereka paling khawatir, adalah kenyataan kalau mereka sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan reiatsu dari sang remaja bersurai oranye itu sedikit pun, sehingga mereka tidak bisa mencarinya meskipun dalam mode Shinigami. Seharusnya dengan orang semacam Ichigo yang masih juga tidak bisa mengendalikan reiatsunya sendiri, mereka bisa dengan mudah merasakannya. Tapi, pada kenyataannya tidak ada sedikit pun.

"Ichi-nii..." Yuzu membenamkan kembali kepalanya ke telapak tangan dan mulai tersedu. Merasakan kekhawatiran yang teramat sangat karena baru kali ini Ichigo pergi begitu saja tanpa pesan.

Perhatian semua orang yang berada di ruangan, kecuali Yuzu, teralihkan ketika reiatsu dalam jumlah besar menghantam kediaman Kurosaki itu. Jenis reiatsu yang sangat mereka kenal, tapi saat itu tidak bisa mereka ingat-ingat di mana mereka pernah merasakan reiatsu semacam itu sebelumnya. "Asalnya dari kamar Ichigo." Yang pertama kali beranjak dari ruangan dan berlari menuju kamar Ichigo di lantai dua adalah Rukia, diikuti oleh Renji dan kemudian yang lainnya, termasuk Yuzu yang ditarik oleh Karin.

"ICHIGO!"

Membanting pintu kamar, Rukia masuk begitu saja, dan kedua iris keunguannya membelalak keheranan saat melihat figur yang berada di atas ranjang. Ichigo, masih dengan menggunakan seragam sekolahnya lengkap, kini nampak tertidur pulas di atas ranjang dengan posisi terlentang, sebelum kemudian berbalik memunggunginya.

Renji yang masuk tidak lama kemudian hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahi, "... Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Heihoo... Halo... Gomen chapter yang ini lama datengnya, padahal udah niatan untuk marathon =w=' Beberapa hari ini sempet sakit sih, jadi cuma bisa ol twitter untuk ngeluh u_u' *plak* Sebagai permintaan maaf, saya punya hadiah spesial untuk kalian: **ht tp :/ /bit. ly/yEjygq **Monggo dicek buat yang penasaran, semoga tertipu *lah* dan jangan lupa ilangin spasinya ya :"| Dan... Sudahkah kalian liat ending Bleach terbaru (yang ke 30)? Duuhh... Udah berminggu2, tapi saya ga bisa berenti mantengin ./. Ichigo, kawai ze...**

**Sankyuu banget ya bagi reader yang udah nyempetin diri mereview~ Saya ga pernah bosen bacanya :"| Sok atuh, anon review replies~**

**nanao yumi:** IchiGrimm? Maksudmu GrimmIchi say? Kalo IchiGrimm, itu artinya Ichigo yang jadi seme lho dan hal itu ga mungkin terjadi di fanfic2 buatan saya XD" Iyap~ Chapter ini untuk tanda2 kehamilan Ichi, dan kegelisahannya karena jauh dari Alpha-nya :"|b Rikues mengenai anak, akan saya coba pikirkan yaa :D

**ndoek:** *kecipok* A-aih... Jadi malu ./. Itu saking panas n nikmatnya tuh makanya Ichigo keblenger begitu XD Akakakak *plak*

**Aoi Namikaze:** Ehehe... Sankyuu ^^ Tapi sayang ya, chapter ini ga bisa secepet kemaren, untuk selanjutnya, akan saya usahakan cepet lagi kok T^T"

**Aoi LawLight:** Sekarang udah mulai hamil kok ;) Bener banget! Grimmy bakalan dibikin puyeng 7 keliling ngeliat mood swing-nya Ichi XD

**Botol Pasir:** Ada alasannya kok kenapa Grimmy ngebalikin Ichi ke rumahnya. Dan alasannya belum dijelasin di chapter ini sih :"|a

**GrimmIchiLoverz:** Kyaaa... mau dipeluk... Maluuu! X"DDD *dilempar tomat*

**Zanpaku nee:** ... Ini anak mulai lagi =w=' Rukia ceritanya lagi bareng Orihime :D Kadang ke rumah Ichi sih, cuma ga selalu. Kalo minta bantuan polisi sebelum 24 jam bisa, tapi bersyarat. Asalkan jelas kalau itu anak mendadak ilang atau ada tanda2 terjadi sesuatu. Dulu waktu kecil, saya pernah ngilang gitu aja sih sampe dicariin polisi XD" *plak* Nyokap yg nyeritain soal ini =)) Jadi, saya yakin mengenai ini. :)b

**Pichachan:** Ehee... Makasih, Picha-sayang XD *kebiasaan bilang sayang* Ichi mulai hamil di sini kok~

**Winter Aoi Sakura:** Ga boleh [-( Kamu ga boleh review *ditamparin* Boleh kok, saya sendiri yg minta kan? XD" Lemon nanti bakalan ada lagi kok, tunggu aja~ Pil yg diminumin ke Ichi itu untuk bikin Ichi bisa hamil setelah ngeseks ;)

**Thanks too to: **Ivera Jeagerjaques / astia aoi / Haru-QiRin / ArthuriaMariePendragon / Botol Pasir / Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi / katskrom** yang sudah mau login dulu sebelum review**

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet Baby Berry<strong>

Chapter 4

* * *

><p><em>"... Ichigo..."<em>

"Mm..."

Ichigo merasa tubuhnya mendapat getaran ringan saat mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan menggunakan suara yang berat dan dalam. _"Ichigo..."_ Ichigo mendesah, tubuhnya menggeliat di atas permukaan lembut seprai tempat tidur. "... Nn... S-to...p..." Sesuatu yang bergetar di dalam tubuhnya membuat sang remaja mengejang. Nafasnya terasa memburu, bahkan menimbulkan awal kecil tipis di dekat mulutnya. Panas. Peluhnya menetes, tapi dibalik itu Ichigo tahu bahwa panas yang ia rasakan bukanlah panas yang mengganggu namun sebaliknya.

_"Ichigo?"_

"Ngghh..."

"ICHIGO!"

Serasa dihantam oleh sesuatu, Ichigo sontak membuka matanya. Kedua irisnya membelalak lebar menatap langit-langit kamar yang rasanya sangat tidak asing. Nafasnya masih memburu, sementara benaknya berusaha menelaah mengenai apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi. Ketika ia melirikkan matanya ke samping, ia bisa menangkap bayangan berwarna merah yang tidak fokus. Sedikit mengangkat tubuh dengan menggunakan sikut, Ichigo menggosok pelan matanya dan berkedip beberapa kali. Ketika akhirnya pandangannya lebih jernih daripada sebelumnya, ia bisa melihat sosok Renji menatap ke arahnya dengan mulut yang ditutupi dan mata yang membelalak. Wajah sang wakil kapter divisi 6 itu begitu merah, menyaingi warna rambutnya sendiri.

Dengan wajah bingung dan setengah mengantuk, Ichigo bertanya, "Renji? Kenapa... kau ada di sini...?"

Untuk beberapa saat pria bersurai merah itu nampak begitu gugup dan bingung mau mengatakan apa, tapi akhirnya setelah berdehem ia pun melangkah mendekat untuk membantu Ichigo duduk. Renji tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Ichigo selama ia menghilang, hanya saja yang pasti, sekarang ini Ichigo terlihat... linglung. Jadi ia merasa harus membantu, "Kau tidak ingat kalau kau sempat menghilang, Ichigo?" Perlahan ia tarik Ichigo hingga pada posisi duduk, "... Lalu tiba-tiba muncul di sini. _Man_... Ke mana sebenarnya dirimu?"

Ichigo bukannya tidak ingat. Ia ingat dengan baik di mana ia sebelumnya, terbukti dari kepalanya yang menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang saat ini tengah sangat merah. Dan tentu saja karena ia ingat, ia tidak berani mengatakan yang sebenarnya. "... Euh... Aku juga tidak begi—Aangh!" Dengan segera, Ichigo menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, sementara matanya yang membelalak menatap Renji yang juga ternyata membelalak dan melepaskan pegangan tangannya seolah lengan Ichigo membakarnya saat itu.

_Apa yang barusan...?_

"AHH!"

Tubuh Ichigo tersentak kuat dan langsung terjatuh ke lantai ketika merasakan getaran yang sangat kuat di dalam tubuhnya... tepatnya di bagian pangkal... Ada sesuatu di bagian dalam rectumnya, dan rasanya ia sudah bisa menebaknya sebagai apa. "... Mmnn... tsk—Hhhaa..." Meringkuk, Ichigo berusaha bangun. Ia ingin sekali rasanya menghilang saja daripada terlihat dalam keadaan seperti ini di depan Renji.

"I-Ichigo?" Ragu-ragu, Renji mengulurkan tangan, bermaksud untuk menyentuh Ichigo.

"JANGAN SENTUH!" Karena panik, Ichigo jadi berteriak hingga membuat Renji kaget. Tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, pria bersurai merah itu kemudian keluar dari kamar setelah mengatakan 'tunggu di sini'. Kelihatannya hendak memanggil seseorang yang mengerti mengenai apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat... karena benda di dalamnya juga bergetar... Ichigo berdiri dan terseok-seok menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya. Sesampainya di dalam, dengan segera ia mengunci pintunya dan mendudukkan diri di lantai.

_Sialan... Sialan... Sialan..._

Perlahan-lahan, Ichigo menggerakkan tangannya untuk menurunkan risleting celananya. Ia mengerang ketika akhirnya kejantanannya yang mengeras bisa bebas. Setelah menurunkan celananya hingga lutut, jemari Ichigo bergerak melewati kejantanannya menuju lapisan luar rectum yang bisa ia rasakan sudah sangat basah. Agar suaranya tidak terdengar keluar, Ichigo mengepalkan tangannya yang satu lagi dan menggigitnya kuat. Dengan sangat hati-hati dan juga karena merasa tidak nyaman memasukkan jarinya ke dalam rectrumnya sendiri, Ichigo menggerakkan dua jarinya di dalam mencari sesuatu yang bergetar di sana, "Nnggh... Hhh..." Ketika akhirnya menemukan ujung benda yang ia cari, ditariknya benda itu keluar perlahan dan tanpa disengaja ia sempat menjerit karena benda itu mengenai prostatnya dengan telak. Mau tidak mau, sekarang Ichigo menggigit tangannya lebih kuat lagi, atau penghuni lain di rumahnya akan tahu mengenai apa yang terjadi padanya dan ia tidak mau hal itu sampai terjadi.

Tidak mau membuang waktu, Ichigo langsung menarik benda itu hingga keseluruhannya keluar dari rectrumnya. Dan ternyata dugaannya benar. Benda yang kini basah dan tergeletak di hadapannya adalah _vibrator_. Bukan sembarangan vibrator melainkan dildo vibrator.

Dan ia tahu betul siapa yang memasukkan benda _terkutuk_ itu ke dalam tubuhnya.

_Grimmjow...! Lihat saja pembalasanku nanti, dasar sialan!_

"Ngh..."

Karena tidak mungkin membiarkan kondisi miliknya yang tegang dan sudah mengeluarkan precum, Ichigo pun mulai menggosok-gosokkannya dengan tangan, dan tidak butuh waktu lama hingga ia mengeluarkan seluruh hasratnya, membuatnya terengah-engah sambil bersandar di balik pintu.

_... Kalau memang Grimmjow pelakunya, berarti apa yang terjadi padanya sebelum ini, bukanlah mimpi_.

"Ichigo? Apa yang terjadi?"

Rona merah di wajah Ichigo semakin tebal karena pintu dibelakangnya diketuk, yang ternyata kali ini adalah Rukia menanyakan apakah dirinya baik-baik saja. Menghela nafas, tanpa menjawab, Ichigo membersihkan diri dan bagian kamar mandi yang jadi kotor karena hal yang dilakukannya barusan.

Ia tidak tahu apakah ia akan mengatakan kejadian sebelumnya itu pada Rukia atau tidak.

* * *

><p>Aneh. Ada yang aneh.<p>

Entah ini sudah hari ke berapa, Ichigo tidak bisa juga menghentikan mual-mual yang dirasakannya. Ia sudah meminum obat, tetapi bukannya mualnya berkurang malah sebaliknya. Dan ia balik mengeluarkan kembali obat yang ia telan. Sempat terpikirkan untuknya memeriksakan keadaan dirinya pada sang ayah, namun dengan segera niatnya itu ia tepis. Tidak tahu mengapa, ia merasa ayahnya itu tidak boleh sampai tahu.

Sekarang ini, Ichigo tengah berhadap-hadapan dengan bayangan dirinya yang memantul dari cermin. Wajahnya pucat dan terlihat begitu lelah karena mual-mualnya itu tetap bisa ia rasakan walau pun dirinya sedang tidur, hingga tidak mengherankan jika ia jadi kurang tidur. Dan sekarang ini sudah empat kali ia bolak-balik ke WC di tengah jam pelajaran sampai-sampai gurunya menyuruhnya untuk istirahat saja di UKS. Ichigo memang sempat istirahat di UKS, tetapi rasa mualnya tetap saja membuatnya bolak-balik juga. Sebenarnya di UKS pun terdapat wastafel, tetapi ia tidak sampai hati kalau sampai mengeluarkan isi perutnya di sana.

Lagipula, jarak WC sekolah dan UKS tidak jauh.

"Kurosaki-kun, ada baiknya kau izin pulang saja."

Ichigo menolehkan pandangannya ke arah pintu masuk WC, dan menemukan guru UKSnya berdiri di sana dengan wajah yang khawatir, "Aku sudah membuatkan izin untukmu, jadi kau bisa langsung pulang. Dan ini tasmu." Ia mengulurkan tas di tangannya kepada Ichigo yang langsung menerimanya.

"Arigatou, sensei."

Berjalan keluar sekolah, Ichigo tidak yakin pikirannya berada di mana... atau mungkin ia memang sedang tidak berpikir sama sekali. Sudah seminggu lebih berlalu semenjak Grimmjow mengembalikannya ke rumah, namun tidak sekali pun Arrancar bersurai biru itu mendatanginya lagi. Setelah melakukan... _itu_... apakah Grimmjow sama sekali tidak membutuhkannya lagi? Heh. Mungkin saat itu pun Grimmjow mendekatinya karena sedang _horny_ saja.

_"Berterima kasihlah karena aku memutuskan akan menjadi Alpha bagimu, Ichigo."_

Apanya yang Alpha? Apanya yang Beta? Apanya yang Mating Pill?

Sepertinya itu semua hanya karangan pria itu semata agar dirinya tidak banyak melawan saat itu.

Mendadak Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya, ia merasa ada yang memperhatikannya. Ragu-ragu ia menoleh ke belakang dan langsung terlonjak kaget saat kucing melesat keluar dari balik semak-semak. Menghela nafas lega, Ichigo pun melanjutkan langkahnya sembari menggelengkan kepala. Tapi, belum jauh ia melangkah, ia kembali merasakan perasaan itu. Jika dikatakan dengan jujur, sebenarnya ini bukan kali pertamanya ia merasa seperti yang sedang diperhatikan, dibuntuti... merasa tidak nyaman ketika hanya seorang diri di jalanan. Padahal sebelum-sebelum ini ia tidak pernah merasa begitu.

Ketika bersama teman-temannya pun, terkadang ia tetap merasa tidak tenang.

Lama-lama, rasanya seolah ada yang kurang. Sesuatu yang seharusnya ada, tetapi tidak ada.

"Ichigo!"

Kali ini Ichigo benar-benar terlompat dan memekik saat mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan nada suara tinggi. Jantungnya langsung berdebar dua kali lipat, dan walau pun ketika akhirnya ia melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, debaran jantungnya tetap sulit mereda. "_Jeez_... Rukia, jangan mengagetkan begitu." Ia mengelus pelan dadanya, berharap debarannya menormal.

"Gomen. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sedang melamun." Namun seringai kecil di wajah sang gadis mungil sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kalau ia merasa bersalah sudah mengagetkan Ichigo. Justru Rukia kelihatannya malah menemukan adegan Ichigo yang memekik kaget hingga terlompat itu adalah sesuatu hal yang menarik. "Ada sesuatu, Ichigo? Sekarang ini belum waktunya sekolahmu bubaran kan?" Sebenarnya sudah semenjak 2 hari lalu Rukia ada keperluan di Soul Society makanya hari ini ia tidak ada di sekolah.

"Ah... Aku merasa tidak enak badan hari ini, jadi..." tertawa gugup, Ichigo menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

Rukia yang tahu kalau belakangan ini Ichigo sering kali merasa mual, mulai menunjukkan kembali wajah khawatirnya. Ia dekati Ichigo dan menempelkan tangannya di kening sang pemuda, "Hm... Aneh. Badanmu tidak panas kok. Mual-mualmu masih, Ichigo?"

Ketika tangan Rukia menyentuh dahinya, Ichigo mendadak memiliki keinginan untuk menjauhkan diri dari sang gadis Shinigami. Dan hal itu benar-benar ia lakukan. Ia mengambil jarak darinya dan membuat Rukia bingung, "Ichigo? Kena—" Kata-kata Rukia terhenti saat melihat tangan Ichigo yang terangkat.

"Gomen na, Rukia... Kurasa hari ini aku... sedang ingin sendiri." dan Ichigo pun langsung menjauh dengan cepat, meninggalkan Rukia yang menatap ke arahnya dengan sangat bingung, serta sedikit kesal karena rasa pedulinya sama sekali tidak dianggap.

Rukia sadar betul, kalau beberapa hari ini Ichigo menjaga jarak darinya.

... Semenjak remaja itu sempat menghilang selama 13 jam dan mendadak muncul di kamarnya sendiri.

* * *

><p>Setelah menghindari tendangan yang diarahkan Isshin kepadanya, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sang ayah mengenai kenapa ia pulang cepat, Ichigo bergegas menuju kamar dan langsung menggulung diri di kasur dengan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Seberapa pun keras usahanya untuk menenangkan diri, ia tidak pernah berhasil sebelum ia merasa selimut miliknya membungkus tubuhnya dengan sangat baik.<p>

Menghela nafas karena akhirnya ia bisa merasa tenang, Ichigo tetap bingung kenapa ia bisa merasakan panik seperti tadi. Padahal ia yakin tidak ada orang yang membuntutinya, tidak ada orang yang berniat mencelakainya... tapi tetap, ia tidak pernah merasa aman dalam perjalanannya barusan, dan semakin dekat dengan rumah, semakin cepat pula ia mengambil langkah.

Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti mengenai apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya saat ini.

Bagaikan terasa bukan dirinya sendiri, tetapi ia memang tetap dirinya.

"... Grimm."

Sontak menegakkan tubuhnya, kedua iris coklat Ichigo membelalak menatap dinding di hadapannya. _Apa itu barusan? Mengapa mendadak ia malah memanggil Grimmjow?_ Bagaikan sebuah _trigger_, hal itu membuat Ichigo tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan mengenai sang Arrancar. "... Grimm...?" berbisik, Ichigo menggerakkan kedua bola matanya mengitari setiap sudut kamarnya... seolah mencari. Kenyataan bahwa di kamarnya hanya ada dirinya, tidak ada yang lainnya, langsung membuat Ichigo panik. Ia turun dari tempat tidur dan berlari keluar rumah, tanpa mempedulikan sang ayah yang berteriak memanggil namanya.

Ichigo terus berlari dan berlari tanpa tentu arah.

Tapi... walau tanpa arah, ia merasa bahwa dirinya tahu ke mana harus berlari yang kemudian membawanya ke taman kota yang terletak 2 blok dari rumahnya. Rasanya, instingnya saat itu menjadi lebih kuat daripada biasanya, dan Ichigo tidak berhenti berlari memasuki sederetan pohon yang berada di bagian dalam taman, menyerupai hutan.

Dan di sana, ia melihatnya.

Dua lengan yang kekar terulurkan ke arahnya, seringai serta tatapan mata yang seolah mengatakan 'akhirnya', membuat Ichigo semakin mempercepat langkahnya. "Grimm!" Ichigo benar-benar menjatuhkan tubuhnya tepat di tubuh Grimmjow yang tengah bersandaran pada sebuah pohon yang nampak lebih besar daripada pohon lainnya.

Dan akhirnya... akhirnya, setelah seminggu, Ichigo bisa merasa aman dan puas.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hal yang membingungkan, akan dijelaskan di chapter depan. Sepenuhnya, atau cuma sebagian. Review?<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah bersedia mereview pada chapter sebelumnya ^^**

**ndoek:** Bakalan dibanyakin kok moment GrimmIchi-nya, tenang aja~ Mereka kan pusat ceritanya. Tapi, yang laen juga butuh porsi untuk membangun cerita, tunggu aja yaa :D

**nanao yumi:** Dugaan kamu bener sekali, sayang XD Grimmjow sengaja ngelepas Ichigo supaya Ichigo sadar sendiri kalau dia ga bisa sendirian, dan harus selalu ada di deket Alpha-nya kalau udah di-marking. Ehehe... Jawaban pertanyaan terakhirmu ada di sini ya :)

**Pichachan:** Ga lah... Cepet banget udah mau lahir lagi sih =))" Okee, semoga chap ini juga bisa dinikmati ya :"D

**Aoi Namikaze:** Yap, bener. Kalau udah ketemu Alpha-nya, Beta itu ga akan pernah bisa jauh-jauh. Kalau jauh-jauh, bisa2 malah melemah terus mati :) Seenggaknya prinsip Alpha-Beta itu seperti itu. Mengenai rikues anak, akan saya pikirkan ya ^^

**Winter Aoi Sakura:** Ichigo ngehindar karena takut ketahuan aja pas ngilang dia kemana n ngapain gitu :))" Biasalah... Harga diri laki2 *plak* Karena ressureccion-nya Grimmy itu basisnya feline, saya pakai 70 hari untuk masa kehamilannya. Dan yep, bakalan ada ngidam yang ngaco2nya kok~ Yg pasti Grimmy bakalan disiksa nanti. Muahahaha *ceroed*

**Zanpaku nee:** Muhuhuu... Mengenai mau nuntasin di mananya, liat aja yaa XD Dan yep, nanti bakalan ada ngidam2 yang aneh kok pastinya~ Jarang2 bisa ngerjain si Grimmy ;) *ceroed part.2* Niat banget sampe nyariin di 4shared =))" Saya sih belum kepikiran untuk nyari sih... Soalnya cuma butuh cuplikan ED-nya untuk dipandangi terus. Untungnya di utube banyak :"| *plak*

**Aoi LawLight:** Eaaa... Nasibmu nak =)) =))

**Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah login dulu sebelum mereview: **Ivera Jeagerjaques / astia aoi / Chibi Dan / katskrom / Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet Baby Berry<strong>

Chapter 5

* * *

><p>Salah satu sisi dari dinding dalam ruangan serba putih itu terbelah, menampakkan celah berwarna hitam kelam yang kemudian menunjukkan dua figur yang melangkah keluar. Kedua tubuh figur itu begitu lekat satu sama lain, seolah tidak mau dipisahkan. Ichigo mengerang, ia mengepalkan tangannya semakin erat sambil menggenggam beberapa surai biru yang ada. Susah payah ia berjalan mundur, membiarkan Grimmjow mendorongnya hingga bagian belakang lututnya bersentuhan dengan tepian ranjang, dan membuatnya tersungkur ke belakang. Tanpa melepaskan ciumannya, Ichigo bisa merasakan tubuhnya memantul ketika mengenai permukaan ranjang yang empuk, begitu pula dengan Grimmjow yang kemudian menumpukan berat tubuhnya di atasnya.<p>

Ichigo sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan Alpha-nya itu menindihnya, dan malah sebaliknya, ia sangat menikmatinya merasakan panas tubuh sang pria yang lebih besar darinya itu dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Membiarkan lidahnya bergerak di dalam mulutnya, dan terus bersentuhan dengan lidah Grimmjow, terkadang menghisap, dan ia mendesis ketika sang Alpha menggigit lidahnya itu hingga terluka. Membuat rasa besi dari darah bercampur di dalam ciuman panas mereka, membuat keduanya semakin terereksi.

Menelengkan kepalanya ke samping demi menyudahi ciuman mereka, Ichigo kemudian melebarkan kakinya dan menggelungkannya di pinggang Grimmjow. Ia menekan pinggang Grimmjow itu, dan memutarkan pinggangnya sendiri, menciptakan gerakan yang erotis dan membuat keduanya mengerang saat merasakan kejantanan mereka yang masih tertutupi kain pakaian saling bergesekan satu sama lain. Merasa semakin berani akibat suara yang dikeluarkan oleh sang Arrancar, Ichigo menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilati rahang kekasihnya itu, lalu kemudian mengemut daun telinganya.

Grimmjow menggeram, merasakan sedang tidak ingin melakukan _foreplay_ karena Ichigo sudah sangat membuatnya bergairah sehingga rasanya menjadi sangat menyakitkan, ia memaksakan Beta-nya itu untuk membalikkan badan. Tidak peduli protes yang dikeluarkan oleh yang bersangkutan, Grimmjow langsung menarik turun celana yang Ichigo kenakan, lalu melepaskan hakamanya sendiri. Dan tanpa persiapan ataupun menggunakan _lube_, Grimmjow langsung memasukkan keseluruhan kejantanannya hingga bagian yang terdalam ke dalam rectum Ichigo.

"AAAAAHHHHH...!"

Dibalik pekikan kesakitannya, Ichigo mendesah, merasakan Grimmjow yang langsung bergerak tanpa menunggu lama, terus menghujamkan kejantanannya tepat mengenai prostatnya. "AHH—HAH! GRIMM... GRIMMJOOOWW...! _HARDER_! _FUCK ME HARDER_, _PLEASE_!" Ichigo tidak pernah menyadari sebelumnya seberapa besar kehadiran sang Alpha begitu ia rindukan... begitu ia butuhkan. Ia mengerang semakin keras ketika Grimmjow dengan senang hati mengabulkan permintaannya dan benar-benar mendesak tubuhnya semakin dalam ke ranjang akibat besarnya hentakan demi hentakan yang dilakukan oleh sang Arrancar.

Grimmjow kembali menggeram ketika merasakan klimaksnya sudah semakin dekat, ia menunduk dan menggigit kembali tanda yang sudah pernah ia buat sebelum ini yang berada di area pertemuan leher dengan pundak Ichigo. Gigitan yang dirasakannya membuat Ichigo mengeluarkan hasratnya tanpa perlu disentuh sedikit pun, disusul tidak berapa lama kemudian dengan Grimmjow yang merasakan lapisan daging yang mengurungnya mengetat, serta rasa manis darah sang Beta yang memenuhi indera perasanya.

Merasa kedua kakinya tidak lagi sanggup menopang tubuhnya, dan tubuh Grimmjow yang menindihnya, Ichigo membiarkan tubuhnya terjatuh sepenuhnya ke atas permukaan kasur dan mengenai cairan putih kental yang mulai mendingin menimbulkan suara _'squish'_ yang membuatnya merinding sedikit, namun terlalu lelah untuk bergerak menjauh.

"Grimm..."

"Tidur, Berry. Akan kujawab semua pertanyaanmu ketika otakmu sudah lebih jernih lagi." Grimmjow bergerak dan memberikan kecupan di tengkuk Ichigo dengan lembut, membuat sang remaja sempat mengerutkan alis bingung karena Grimmjow bersikap... _gentle_. Ia mendesis ketika Grimmjow menyelipkan kejantanannya keluar dari dalam tubuhnya, lalu mulai menutup mata perlahan karena merasakan kantuk yang mulai mendatangi.

* * *

><p>Ichigo terbangun ketika mendengar keributan yang terjadi dari luar ruangan. Beberapa kali ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya hingga terbiasa dengan terangnya ruangan di mana ia berada. Seluruh dinding yang berwarna putih serta penerangan yang juga berwarna putih, membuat silaunya menjadi dua kali lipat. Menguap lebar, Ichigo kemudian mendudukkan dirinya dan menatap ke arah pintu ketika menyadari kebanyakan suara yang menimbulkan keributan diluar tidak ia kenali. Tapi, kemudian seulas senyum terukir di wajahnya ketika mendengar satu suara yang ia kenal dengan baik.<p>

Grimmjow kelihatannya juga ada di antara keributan itu, tengah meneriakkan sesuatu entah apa.

Namun, kemudian Ichigo mengernyitkan alis ketika menyadari bahwa barusan ia tersenyum hanya karena mendengar suara Grimmjow. Bingung kenapa karena ia merasa tidak seharusnya ia merasakan begini. _Seharusnya_. Lamunannya langsung buyar ketika Grimmjow kembali memasuki kamar, "Ichi. Aku harus pergi untuk beberapa waktu, kemungkinan hingga nanti sore. Tapi aku sudah meminta Harribel untuk menemanimu menemui Szayel demi memeriksakan kandunganmu nanti. Sampai Harribel datang nanti, ada baiknya kau istirahat lagi."

Ichigo hanya menatap Grimmjow dengan tatapan _blank_ karena merasa barusan pendengarannya menangkap kata yang tidak seharusnya ada, tapi ia yakin juga kalau dirinya tidak salah dengar. Melihat tidak adanya reaksi dari sang Beta, Grimmjow menyeringai seringai nakalnya dan terkekeh-kekeh, "Kenapa, Berry? Kau merasa akan kesepian jika kutinggal? Tenang saja, ketika aku kembali nanti, akan kupastikan kau tidak akan bisa berjalan selama seminggu ke depan." Kali ini juga sama seperti sebelumnya, otak baru bangun Ichigo sempat membutuhkan waktu sedikit lebih lama untuk mengerti maksud dari 'tidak akan bisa berjalan'-nya Grimmjow, sebelum kemudian wajahnya merona kemerahan.

"Pergi saja sana! Nggak usah banyak omong!" Kembali merebahkan diri dan memberikan punggung kepada Grimmjow, Ichigo menahan sebisanya untuk tidak melemparkan bantal di dekatnya ke arah pria yang mengaku sebagai Alpha-nya yang kini tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Ketika pada akhirnya Grimmjow bisa menghentikan tawanya, Ichigo yang masih merasa lelah, sudah kembali tertidur tanpa disadari. Dan di wajah sang remaja masih terukir jelas kerutan dahi pertanda kekesalannya, membuat Grimmjow kembali terkekeh. Setelah sempat memberikan kecupan ringan di kening sang remaja, dan puas melihat kerutan itu menghilang, Grimmjow berjalan keluar ruangan dan kembali meneriaki para Arrancar kelas bawah yang ada untuk kembali 'bekerja'.

Ichigo kembali membuka kedua matanya beberapa menit kemudian. Ia meregangkan seluruh otot tubuhnya dan mengerang puas saat mendengar bunyi tulang yang kembali ke posisi semula. Menghela nafas, Ichigo memandang sekitarnya hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk mandi ketika merasakan permukaan kulitnya agak lengket karena aktifitas yang ia jalankan sebelum tertidur lalu.

Dan dengan hanya mengingatnya saja, wajah Ichigo dalam sekejap menjadi semerah nama panggilannya.

_Ia tidak pernah menyangka sebelumnya bahwa dirinya akan melakukan hal semacam 'itu' dengan Grimmjow_._ Karena bagaimana pun juga dulu mereka adalah musuh yang ingin saling menghabisi satu sama lain_.

Berjalan menuruni ranjang dengan tergesa-gesa, Ichigo kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu lain yang ia ketahui sebagai pintu menuju kamar mandi. Ia bersihkan seluruh bagian tubuhnya tanpa terkecuali dengan sangat telaten. Dan ketika selesai, Ichigo bisa mencium bau Grimmjow pada tubuhnya. Yah, bagaimana pun juga, yang ia gunakan barusan adalah sabun dan shampoo yang biasa pria itu gunakan. Dengan kimono mandi yang menutupi tubuhnya, Ichigo keluar kamar mandi... untuk kemudian terpeleset saat wajahnya berhadap-hadapan dengan wajah seorang wanita berkulit gelap dan surai _blondie_ yang menyodorkan pakaian kepadanya.

"Grimmjow menyuruhku untuk memberikan baju ini padamu... Dan namaku Tier Harribel. Kau bisa memanggilku Hal." jelas wanita yang nampaknya seorang Arrancar yang juga memiliki kedudukan seperti Grimmjow.

Ragu-ragu, Ichigo menerima baju putih yang disodorkan oleh sang wanita, dan mengerutkan dahi ketika Harribel tidak sedikit pun memberikan tanda kalau ia akan berbalik. _Apa ia ingin melihat Ichigo berganti pakaian?_ Mendengus, dengan hentakkan kaki, Ichigo kembali memasuki kamar mandi untuk memakai satu-satunya baju yang sebenarnya dipilihkan Grimmjow untuknya. Kalau melihat bentuknya, Ichigo bisa menduga kalau pakaian yang ada di tangannya itu memiliki model yang serupa dengan gaun yang biasa dipakai oleh para wanita Cina.

Merasakan urat kekesalan berdenyut di keningnya, Ichigo melempar pakaiannya ke lantai dan kembali menghadap Harribel. "Apa ini maksudnya? ! Ini kan baju perempuan! Apa kau yakin tidak salah ambil? !" sentaknya kesal dari dekat pintu kamar mandi.

Harribel nampak mengangkat kedua alisnya, lalu mengangkat bahu, "Grimmjow yang memberikan pakaian itu padaku, jadi kurasa tidak ada kesalahan. Sekarang, cepatlah kenakan pakaian itu kecuali kau mau menemui Szayel dengan tanpa mengenakan busana dan membuat hollow lain menerkammu." Keseriusan dan pandangan tajam dari Harribel yang diarahkan kepada dengan telak, membuat Ichigo menelan ludah dan kembali masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk kemudian memakai pakaiannya.

Entah kenapa, instingnya mengatakan untuk tidak pernah melawan kata-kata Harribel. Dan untuk sekarang, ia ingin berpegangan teguh dengan instingnya itu. Ichigo langsung merinding ketika mengingat kembali hollow yang sudah 'menerkamnya' sebelum kemudian Grimmjow datang menolongnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Sedikit, Ichigo bersyukur karena ternyata Grimmjow menyertakan celana legging agar kulit kakinya tidak terlalu terlihat. Walau pun celana itu benar-benar ketat dan sangat lekat dengan kedua kaki jenjangnya itu, tapi masih lebih baik daripada tidak. Setelah menalikan obi hitam yang panjangnya mengenai lututnya, Ichigo menggosokkan kedua lengannya yang terlihat karena pakaiannya tidak memiliki lengan baju, kemudian ia melangkah keluar kamar mandi untuk kemudian ditarik oleh Harribel menuju suatu tempat untuk menemui seseorang yang bernama Szayel.

Selama perjalanan menuju tempat Szayel, Ichigo bisa merasakan pandangan yang diberikan kepadanya oleh para Arrancar yang ditemuinya. Ia yang merasa risih akan tatapan yang diberikan, mencoba meraih Zangetsu, namun menemukan kalau zanpakutounya itu sebenarnya tidak ada padanya. Dan saat itulah untuk pertama kalinya Ichigo 'ngeh', kalau ia saat ini masih berada dalam tubuh manusianya, yang bisa dipastikan tidak akan bisa disamakan dengan para Arrancar yang peringkat bawah pun menjadi lawan yang sangat kuat baginya.

Tanpa dirinya sendiri sadari, Ichigo mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Harribel dan menggenggam lengan sang wanita dengan erat, karena lagi-lagi instingnya mengatakan kalau ia akan aman kalau berada di dekat sang Arrancar wanita. Wajah cemberut Ichigo saat itu sama sekali tidak menangkap senyum kecil yang ditampakkan oleh Harribel.

Setelah sampai di sebuah tempat yang nampak seperti laboratorium, Ichigo hanya bisa terbengong menatap seorang pria bersurai pink yang berjalan mendekatinya dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Warna rambut yang tidak lazim, bahkan lebih aneh dari rambutnya dan Grimmjow itu sangat menarik perhatian Ichigo. Sampai-sampai remaja bersurai oranye itu memiliki keinginan untuk memainkan helai demi helai rambut pink itu di tangannya, saking terlihat halusnya.

"Jadi... Inikah Beta yang belakangan ini dibicarakan oleh Grimmy?"

Panggilan akrab yang diberikan pria bersurai nyentrik itu kepada Grimmjow, membuat Ichigo kembali mengerutkan dahinya. Barusan, ia merasakan perasaan kesal yang aneh, yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Tidak pernah kusangka pilihan Grimmy akan jatuh pada seorang Shinigami." Szayel mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud untuk menyentuh kulit pipi Ichigo, namun yang bersangkutan keburu menepis tangannya sebelum berakhir.

"Jangan sentuh." geraman bagaikan binatang keluar rendah dari sela-sela gigi Ichigo yang menggeretak.

Sesaat Szayel hanya diam dan menatap Ichigo, sebelum kemudian seringai kecil terukir di bibir sang Octavo Espada, "_My_... Rupanya Grimmy menyukai tipe yang berapi-api? Pantas saja ia tidak pernah mau serius denganku berapa kali pun kami berseks." Mendengar kata-kata 'seks' keluar dari bibir Szayel, Ichigo merasa tidak bisa melihat yang lain selain warna merah. Ia langsung menerjangkan tubuhnya pada Szayel dan melancarkan pukulan ke arah sang pria bersurai pink dengan membabi-buta, bahkan Harribel pun kesulitan untuk memisahkan keduanya.

Ketika akhirnya Harribel berhasil menahan Ichigo dengan kedua tangannya, ia memandang ke arah Szayel yang menggeram—berniat membalas Ichigo—dengan tatapan tidak suka, "Hati-hati, Szayel. Kau tahu sendiri kalau seorang Beta akan sangat sensitif mengenai Alpha-nya, apalagi jika sedang hamil seperti ini." Harribel mengernyitkan dahi, "Kalau sampai kau apa-apakan Ichigo, akulah yang akan menghukummu." Ia yang sesungguhnya merupakan seorang Alpha-_female_, merasakan perasaan keibuannya meluap-luap pada Ichigo yang masih merupakan Beta pemula, langsung mendeklarasikan kalau ia akan melindungi sang remaja tanpa diperintah jika Grimmjow tidak ada.

Szayel mengangkat kedua lengannya sebagai tanda menyerah, "Oke oke... _Jeez_. Tidak perlu sampai sebegitunya kan?" Walau perasaan kesal dan rasa ingin membalasnya menggebu-gebu, Szayel tetap tahu bahwa tidak akan baik baginya jika memaksakan keinginannya itu ketika Harribel mengatakan akan menghukumnya.

Hanya orang bodoh yang akan terus melawan sang Arrancar wanita dalam keadaan over-protektif semacam ini.

Ichigo yang tadi sempat memberontak, kini membeku di tempat semenjak mendengar kata "hamil". Ia tahu betul siapa yang dimaksudkan oleh Harribel barusan, tapi tidak berani mengiyakan juga. Karena bagaimana pun, ia adalah laki-laki, dan laki-laki tidak mungkin untuk... hamil. "Euh... Kau bilang tadi aku...?" Ragu-ragu Ichigo mencoba mencari kejelasan. _Sial. Sial. Sial. Jika hal yang ia dengar itu memang benar, maka alasan mengapa ia sering merasa mual akan langsung terjawab dengan sempurna_.

Harribel, dan juga Szayel, menatap ke arah wajah Ichigo yang mulai memucat, "... Hamil? Maksudmu, kau tidak tahu kalau kau saat ini sedang hamil?" tanya Harribel dengan tenang.

Mendapatkan konfirmasi yang tidak bisa ia pungkiri lagi, seluruh warna menghilang dari wajah Ichigo.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Pakaian ala Arrancar yang dikenakan oleh Ichigo: **ht tp :/ /i. imgur. com/D7w1P. jpg **- minus tanduk dan lubang baju di belakang.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah bersedia mereview pada chapter sebelumnya ^^**

**Aoi Namikaze: **Pastinya secara cepet karena darah Hollow dari dirinya sendiri n darah Arrancar dari Grimmy. Dan karena Grimmy bentuk ressureccionnya itu feline, saya pakai jangka waktu hamilnya kucing, yaitu 70 hari :) Jadi, progressnya bakalan lebih cepet.

**nanao yumi:** Untuk saat ini, yep. Setting cerita bakalan berpusat di Hueco Mundo dulu karena Ichigo ada di sana. Soal temen2 Ichi yg lain, akan diceritakan lagi kalau waktunya udah tepat :)

**Zanpaku nee:** Begitulah~ Terlalu nafsu makanya ga fokus n iya2 aja tanpa sadar =)) Alpha-female ga selalu harus yuri kok. Cuma kalo yuri, iya dia bakalan pasti jadi semenya, tapi kalo het, dia bakalan punya kedudukan yg sama dengan Alpa-nya. Wkwkwk, sankyuu link-nya~ Bakalan dicoba kalo kuota udah nambah nanti XD Sekarang udah mulai sekarat *ORZ*

**GrimmIchiLoverz:** Iyaahh... Kemaren2 FFn emang sempet error, saya juga mau publish update WCMTP ga bisa terus. Tapi untungnya bisa dua hari kemudian :) Wkwkwk... Senyumnya Ichi itu senyum orang yang ga mau menjalani kehidupan sebagai manusia biasa itu XD

**Winter Aoi Sakura:** Ichi bukannya ga tau sih, dia ga mikir ke situ karena cowok kan lazimnya ga bisa hamil lah~ Kalo masalah 70 hari itu, bisa aja kok. Kayak kucing aja gitu :)

**F . Freyja:** Begitulah~ Ichi terlalu napsu liat Grimmy makanya jadi lupa segalanya XDD *ditaboki zangetsu* Wkwkwk... Chapter ini penyiksaan Grimmy udah mulai kok~

**ndoek:** Di sini dia lebih sensitif lagi ;)b

**Nara Hikari:** Halo juga, Hikari ^w^ Welkom to mah world~ Maaf menunggu lama untuk chapter 6. Chapter2 berikutnya saya berniat update kilat lagi kok. Udah agak senggang jadwal IRL soalnya di sini XDb

**Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah login dulu sebelum mereview: **Aoi LawLight / Chibi Dan / Ivera Jeagerjaques / astia aoi / UchiKaze No SasuNaru / Aoi-Rara / ArthuriaMariePendragon

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet Baby Berry<strong>

Chapter 6

* * *

><p>"MAKANYA SUDAH KUBILANG, HILANGKAN KEBIASAAN GEGABAHMU ITU!"<p>

—_BUAKK!_

Bagaimana cara yang tepat untuk menggambarkan ekspresi wajah Grimmjow yang sekarang? Yang pasti, Arrancar bersurai biru itu berwajah sangat pucat dan berkeringat dingin, mulutnya menganga, serta kedua matanya membelalak lebar, sementara kedua tangannya menggenggam bagian selangkangannya yang baru saja menjadi korban amukan ibu mertua. Tidak. Bukan ibu mertua dalam arti yang sebenarnya, melainkan wanita yang bersikap layaknya ibu mertua yang sangat membenci menantunya. Dan istilah semacam itu, cocok untuk kondisinya saat ini.

Mengerang kesakitan, Grimmjow sekarang ini mau tidak mau jadi berlutut di lantai, tepat di bawah kaki seorang Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck—dalam wujud dewasa—yang tengah berkacak pinggang dan menatapnya dengan wajah yang penuh dengan urat kekesalan. Padahal ketika baru pulang setelah menengok Menos Forest beberapa saat lalu, Grimmjow merasa orang pertama yang akan ia temui adalah Ichigo yang tersenyum manis kepadanya karena akhirnya mengetahui kepastian mengenai kehamilannya. Bukan Nelliel yang tiba-tiba menendang bokongnya dari belakang, lalu hampir membunuhnya dengan menembakkan Cero Doble ke arahnya yang masih tersungkur, karena Ichigo pingsan akibat mendengar berita mengenai kehamilannya.

Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Padahal ia yakin sudah mengatakan pada Ichigo mengenai pil yang ia minumkan kepadanya, dan Ichigo kelihatannya tidak keberatan karena ia bersikap begitu submisif setelahnya. Meringis, Grimmjow mencoba menjelaskan kepada sang Arrancar wanita bersurai hijau-kebiruan mengenai ketidak-bersalahannya, "Tapi... Nel... Aku sudah mengatakan mengenai pil itu pada Ichi, dan ia nampak tidak masalah dengan hal itu..." Nada suaranya yang dikeluarkan saat itu hampir mendekati sebuah rengekan, karena bukannya Nelliel memakluminya tapi malah makin marah. Membuatnya mendapatkan satu geplakan keras di kepalanya lagi.

"MANA ADA ORANG YANG BERTANYA DAN MENJELASKAN DI TENGAH-TENGAH SEKS!" Satu tendangan di wajah Grimmjow hingga meninggalkan tapak sepatu, "ORANG YANG PIKIRANNYA SEDANG DIPENUHI NAFSU SEPERTI ITU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BISA BERPIKIR JERNIH! ICHIGO MENGIYAKAN PUN, PALING KARENA DIA TIDAK BENAR-BENAR MENANGKAP MAKSUD PERKATAANMU!" Satu hantaman keras di kepala hingga Grimmjow kembali tersungkur, kali ini sampai menimbulkan retakan di lantai, "SEHARUSNYA KAU TANYAKAN MENGENAI ITU SEBELUMNYA, TAHU!" Dan Nelliel tidak berhenti menginjak-injak tubuh Grimmjow, sedangkan yang bersangkutan sangat tidak berdaya, hanya bisa berkata 'time out' berkali-kali.

Harribel yang semenjak tadi hanya menyaksikan, tidak berniat ikut campur karena kekuatan Nelliel saja sudah cukup untuk 'menghukum' Grimmjow, menolehkan kepalanya ke arah ranjang saat mendengarkan erangan lemah. Dengan langkah yang sangat anggun, ia berjalan mendekati ranjang tersebut, "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Untuk beberapa saat, Ichigo hanya menatap Harribel dengan penuh keheranan, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali mengingat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dalam ketidak-sadarannya, Ichigo bergumam pelan dan membelaikan pipinya di tangan Harribel yang menyentuhnya. Entah kenapa, rasanya ia begitu nyaman berada di sebelah sang Arrancar wanita berkulit gelap, rasanya hampir sama seperti apa yang ia rasakan jika bersama ibunya dulu. Ichigo menghela nafas, dan tersentak kaget saat mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh suara kasar seorang pria. Menolehkan kepalanya, ia melihat Grimmjow berjalan ke arahnya dalam kondisi babak belur.

Kedua mata Ichigo membelalak, dan ia langsung mendudukkan dirinya, "Kitten, bagaimana perasaanmu?" Grimmjow bertanya sambil membelai pelan rambutnya. Pertanyaan itu bukannya membuat Ichigo merasa senang karena dipedulikan (sebab bukan jarang lagi, tapi tidak pernah, Grimmjow bersikap lembut pada orang lain), tapi kembali merasakan amarah karena ia masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas alasan dirinya pingsan. Tubuh Ichigo yang bergetar menahan amarah sempat membuat Grimmjow khawatir dan merendahkan tubuhnya dengan maksud mensejajarkan arah pandang mereka berdua, "... Ichi?"

—_BUAGH!_

Saat itu, entah untuk keberapa kalinya, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez tersungkur di lantai akibat tonjokan telak di hidungnya. "IHHIHO? AFFA-AFAHFAH—?" Maksud Grimmjow barusan adalah, 'Ichigo, apa-apaan'. Hidungnya yang berdarah, serta tangannya yang menutupnya, membuat bicaranya jadi terdengar sangat sengau. Ia terpekik kaget saat melihat Ichigo melompat ke arahnya, dan kemudian menggantikan Nelliel menghajarnya.

"BRENGSEK!" Tendangan di sisi kepala, "KAU PIKIR APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN? ! !" Tendangan di perut, "DASAR KURANG AJAR! MESUM!" Tonjokan tepat mengenai dagu dari bawah, "APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN PADA TUBUHKU? ! !" Hantaman kepala ke lemari di sebelah, dan Grimmjow benar-benar K.O. Terengah-engah setelah meluapkan semua amarahnya pada sang Alpha, Ichigo kemudian terduduk di lantai begitu saja dengan wajah tertutup oleh kedua tangannya. "Bagaimana ini...? Sekarang sudah begini, apa yang harus kukatakan pada yang lain...?" Ia terisak. "Para Shinigami pasti akan membunuhku kalau sampai tahu bahwa diriku mengandung anak dari musuh... Mengandung, Kami-sama...! BAGAIMANA BISA AKU HAMIL? ! ! AKU KAN LAKI-LAKI! !" Dan isakan Ichigo itu kemudian berubah menjadi sebuah raungan yang membuat Harribel dan Nelliel yang melihatnya semakin merasa iba. Kedua wanita Arrancar yang semenjak tadi bersikap keibuan pada Ichigo itu kini memeluknya dan menatap ke arah Grimmjow dengan tatapan penuh hawa nafsu membunuh.

Grimmjow yang menjadi objek penderita, hanya bisa tertawa gugup dan memainkan jarinya.

Baik Harribel mau pun Nelliel akan sangat mengerikan jika sampai marah besar. Grimmjow selama ini selalu berusaha berada dalam kategori baik pada kamus keduanya, tapi kini nampaknya namanya sudah langsung masuk ke dalam daftar teratas dari _blacklist_ keduanya.

"DAN KENAPA AKU MALAH MENANGIS BEGINI? ! !" Walau pun dirinya sendiri yang menangis, tapi menangis karena apa pun, Ichigo tidak tahu. Ia hanya tahu kalau dirinya merasa sangat marah pada Grimmjow karena sudah mengobrak-abrik tubuhnya tanpa izin. Ia ingin sekali meluapkan seluruh kemarahannya, tapi kemudian, yang ia lakukan hanya menangis.

_Apa-apaan itu?_

_Dia kan bukan seseorang yang cengeng!_

"Tidak apa-apa, Ichigo." Nelliel berkata menenangkan, membelai surai oranye Ichigo yang terasa begitu lembut. Wanita bersurai hijau-kebiruan itu mengecup pelan puncak kepala sang remaja, "Moodmu akan selalu sulit ditebak karena kehamilanmu. Itu hal yang lumrah kok. Aku juga dulu begitu." Nelliel tersenyum puas saat Ichigo akhirnya bisa berhenti terisak dan mulai nampak tenang.

Menggiring Ichigo untuk kembali duduk di atas ranjang, Harribel pun menambahkan, "Dan kehamilanmu itu pulalah yang membuatmu sangat sensitif, apalagi jika merasa terganggu. Itu sebabnya tadi dengan mudahnya kau menyerang Szayel yang membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman." ia tepukkan tangannya ringan di kepala Ichigo, "Yah... Untuk urusan ini, aku bersyukur karena yang akan paling merasakan dampak _mood swing_-mu, sudah tentu Alphamu." Selama mengatakan ini, Harribel melemparkan tatapan yang sangat tajam ke arah Grimmjow yang tertawa semakin gugup dan semakin pelan.

Pria bersurai biru itu menelan ludah takut-takut.

Ichigo mengerjapkan mata mendengar penjelasan yang diberikan oleh Harribel. Kata-kata Szayel saat itu, terngiang-ngiang kembali di benaknya, dan membuatnya mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

_'My... Rupanya Grimmy menyukai tipe yang berapi-api? Pantas saja ia tidak pernah mau serius denganku berapa kali pun kami berseks.'_

"... Ichi?"

Tersadar mendadak dari lamunannya, Ichigo menjauhkan kepalanya dari tangan Grimmjow yang terulur untuk menyentuhnya. Kapan pria itu berjalan mendekatinya, Ichigo tidak menyadarinya. Grimmjow yang kesal karena ditolak oleh sang Beta, mulai menggeram pelan, dan sekali lagi berusaha menyentuhnya... untuk kemudian kali ini tangannya ditepis dengan kasar. Kali ini, tali kesabaran Grimmjow sudah habis. Tidak bisa ia terus menerima dirinya diperlakukan layaknya pencuri yang tertangkap warga, dengan kasar ia menarik lengan Ichigo hingga yang bersangkutan melihat ke arahnya. Tapi, nafas Grimmjow tercekat saat akhirnya ia bisa melihat wajah Ichigo.

Sepasang iris coklat yang melihat ke arahnya tidak lagi menunjukkan kemarahan, melainkan sebuah sakit hati dan kesedihan... juga kekecewaan.

Dalam ketertegunannya, Grimmjow tidak melakukan apa pun ketika Ichigo kembali menepis tangannya dan berjalan keluar ruangan setelah membanting pintu dengan sangat keras. Melihat reaksi Ichigo dan Grimmjow yang hanya diam saja, Nelliel kembali marah-marah. Mengatakan kalau Grimmjow tidak bisa bertanggung jawab dengan benar sebagai seorang Alpha.

* * *

><p>Dengan langkah yang dihentak-hentakkan, Ichigo berjalan tanpa arah di lorong-lorong Las Noches. Beberapa Arrancar pelayan yang ia temui di perjalanannya, membungkuk dan memanggilnya "Ichigo-sama", tetapi tidak ia pedulikan.<p>

_Kelihatannya Grimmjow sudah mengumumkan kepada setiap Arrancar yang ada mengenai dirinya... dan statusnya_.

Mendengus, Ichigo terus melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa melihat ke arah mana ia berjalan. Matanya terus menatap setiap lantai yang ia langkahi, sementara benaknya penuh berbagai pikiran mengenai apa yang ia dengar di ruangannya barusan. Mengenai Alpha dan Beta, mengenai kehamilannya... yang masih sulit ia percayai, tapi mau tidak mau akhirnya ia percaya juga karena jika dirasakan lebih teliti lagi, memang terasa ada sesuatu di dalam perutnya... dan juga mengenai Grimmjow dan Szayel.

Rasanya setiap kali ia mengulang perkataan Szayel di lab tadi, bukannya amarah yang ia rasakan semakin lama semakin besar, melainkan kecemburuan yang kemudian membuat hatinya sakit... baru kemudian amarah muncul karena ia tidak mau mengakui bahwa dirinya sudah mulai terasa terikat dengan Grimmjow.

...

...

...

"SIALAN! ! !"

Dengan keras Ichigo menendang dinding di depannya, tapi kemudian ia terlompat-lompat kesakitan. Dinding Las Noches kelihatannya jauh lebih keras daripada dinding di rumahnya di dunia manusia. Ah ya, dunia manusia. Bagaimana reaksi keluarganya, dan teman-temannya ketika tahu mengenai keadaan dirinya? Bagaimana reaksi Karin, Yuzu... Dad? Inoue, Chad, Ishida, Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro... Renji dan... terutama, bagaimana reaksi Rukia? Mereka belakangan ini begitu sangat dekat, walau tidak pernah ada persetujuan untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih secara resmi, tetapi setidaknya, apa yang mereka lakukan sudah melampaui kata 'kekasih' itu sendiri.

...

...

Pastinya akan lebih dari sekedar amarah biasa.

Heh. Mungkin nantinya Rukia akan mengadu pada Byakuya, lalu sang Aristokrat akan melaporkannya pada Sotaichou dan—BAM—Shinigami akan mendapatkan misi baru untuk memburu dirinya... Grimmjow... dan bayinya.

Tanpa disadarinya sendiri, Ichigo menyentuh perutnya ketika pikiran itu terbesit jelas di benaknya. Mendadak merasakan takut akan terjadi sesuatu kepada jiwa yang dikandungnya. Menggelengkan kepala dan tertawa dengan renyah, Ichigo berucap lirih, "Tidak... Rukia bukan gadis yang seperti itu jadi... tidak mungkin ia akan melakukannya... 'kan?" Semakin dipikirkan, Ichigo semakin merasakan sangsi. Karena kali ini apa yang ia lakukan adalah suatu hal yang tabu, bersama musuh.

Menghela nafas, dan memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya, setidaknya untuk saat ini, Ichigo akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengangkat kedua alisnya ketika menyadari di mana ia berada sekarang. Di dalam sebuah ruangan yang remang-remang dan nampak becek. Bau lumut basah yang menyerang penciumannya membuatnya mengernyitkan hidung. Ruangan di mana dirinya berada sekarang, terdapat beberapa ruangan yang mirip dengan sel tahanan karena ada jeruji besinya. Merasakan perasaan tidak nyaman, Ichigo langsung berbalik, tapi ketika dirinya baru mau menaiki tangga yang tanpa ia sadari ia lewati sebelumnya, kedua pendengarannya menangkap sebuah suara erangan serak dan rendah.

Merasakan rasa penasarannya menguat di atas rasa khawatirnya, Ichigo melangkah mendekati suara erangan tersebut ke salah satu sel yang berada di sisi dalam. Di sana, ia melihat gundukan besar yang bergerak-gerak, mengerutkan dahi, Ichigo mendekatkan kepalanya.

Hal berikut yang ia sadari sebelum sempat melihat dengan jelas apa yang berada di dalamnya, adalah oksigennya direbut secara tiba-tiba dan tubuhnya terangkat dari tanah. "Errkh... Hhaakhh...!" Memberontak, Ichigo mencakarkan kuku-kukunya ke tangan yang mencengkeram lehernya dengan kuat. Rasa paniknya semakin besar ketika ia membuka matanya dan melihat ke arah 'sesuatu' yang menyerangnya.

"Ku...ro...saki...Ich...igo...!"

Geraman dari suara yang sangat berat dan serak, serta sepasang mata yang berwarna putih seluruhnya, menatap dengan penuh kebencian ke arahnya.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Doakan saya beruntung untuk update kilat cerita ini lagi seperti sebelumnya untuk beberapa chapter ke depan -_-' Anyway, review? Semakin banyak penyemangat, semakin cepat saya update tentunya~<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah bersedia mereview pada chapter sebelumnya ^^**

**Winter Aoi Sakura: **Semua pertanyaanmu terjawab di chapter ini ya, say~ Yang masih belum jelas, silakan bertanya kembali XDb Dan mengenai FB, ada di halaman profil kok :)

**nanao yumi: **Ngidamnya nanti ada kok. Sabar yaa XD Dan mengenai Shinigami, rencananya bakalan di ceritain di chapter depan. Kalo keguguran... Err... Tanyakan Szayel aja ya XD" *dorong Szayel* *digaplok*

**ndoek: **Udah nasibnya Grimmy untuk jadi Alpha tertindas sih~ 8) Muohohohoho *ceroed*

**Nara Hikari: **Diusahakan kok yaa~ Sambil menyeimbangkan juga dgn 2 cerita saya lainnya ^^' Reaksi orang2 di sekitar Ichigo bakalan diceritain di chapter depan. Tapi, baru mengenai masalah ilangnya Ichi aja sih XDa

**Aoi Namikaze:** Cerita keluarga Ichi bakalan ada di chapter depan :) Dan yep, selama hamil, Beta kan ga boleh jauh dari Alpha, jadi mereka bakalan terus barengan XDDa Bukan~ Bukan monster tentacle yang kemaren kok. Kan udah mati yg itu mah :D

**Pichachan:** Namanya juga, siapa yang berbuat, dia yg bertanggung-jawab XDb

**Arya Angevin: **... ' ' Kelihatannya begitu yaa... ' 'a *ga inget* *plak* Bukaaan~ Alphanya Nel bakalan muncul nanti kok~ Tunggu aja XD Kemungkinan besar sih Ichi bakalan tinggal di Las Noches, tapi siapa yg tau masa depan kan~? ;) *bletak*

**GrimmIchiLoverz:** Akakakakakak XDDD Soalnya kalo ga mendebarkan, bisa2 ditinggal pembaca nanti *eh* Kan biar pada penasaran XD *plak* Tapi, kayaknya yg kali ini ga bikin penasaran deh TBCnya :/

**Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah login dulu sebelum mereview: **Ivera Jeagerjaques / Zanpaku nee / Aoi LawLight / Chibi Dan / ArthuriaMariePendragon

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet Baby Berry<strong>

Chapter 7

* * *

><p>Dia tidak bisa bernafas. Kenapa? Oh <em>yeah<em>, dengan tangan besar yang melilit di lehernya, sudah pasti aliran nafasnya jadi tersumbat. Seberapa besar mulutnya menganga pun, tetap tidak ada oksigen yang bisa ia ambil dan membuatnya mengembangkan kembali paru-parunya yang mulai menjerit. Ia merintih serak, menancapkan kuku-kuku tangannya ke permukaan kulit kecoklatan penyerangnya. Kedua kakinya bergerak, menendang, untuk kemudian terayun tidak berdaya karena yang ia lakukan malah semakin mengencangkan cengkeraman di lehernya.

_Tidak... Tidak... Tidak..._

Kalau dia terus dalam kondisi begini satu menit lagi saja, maka ia akan benar-benar mati. Ia tidak menginginkan hal itu. Tidak sekarang ketika ia memiliki nyawa lain yang begitu bergantung dengan keberadaan dirinya.

Pada dasarnya, Ichigo adalah orang yang impulsif. Ia selalu membiarkan instingnya yang menggerakkan tubuhnya, maka kelihatannya sekarang pun tidak akan berbeda.

"... G-Grimm... Grimm-_jow_... Hhhk...!"

Memanggil nama sang Alpha adalah hal pertama yang ia rasa _harus_ ia lakukan.

Tapi, suaranya yang tercekat tidak akan pernah sampai ke telinga Grimmjow, dan yang bersangkutan tidak akan sempat menolongnya sebelum terlambat. Mati-matian Ichigo menahan air matanya yang menggenang, merasa dirinya memalukan. Payah... Payah... _Payah_. Semenjak kapan ia begitu menjadi bergantung pada orang lain? Pada musuhnya, terutama. Tidak. _Mantan_ musuhnya. Bahkan ketika Grimmjow mengembalikannya pulang beberapa waktu lalu, bukannya menahan dirinya semenjak awal di sini, ia sebenarnya merasakan sebuah kekecewaan.

_Haha... Lucu._

Mereka yang dulu berusaha saling membunuh satu sama lain, mendadak ketika bertemu kembali malah jadi saling bernafsu satu sama lain.

Kedua mata Ichigo memutar ke belakang dan tertutup, merasakan kesadarannya perlahan menghilang karena kekurangan oksigen. "Akhirnya... Akhirnya... Kurosaki Ichigo!" Suara serak yang menggema di dalam sel terus-menerus mengatakan hal yang sama semenjak tadi. Dari kata-katanya itu, Ichigo sudah bisa menebak, kalau penyerangnya memiliki dendam padanya. Hanya saja, ia tidak ingat pernah melakukan sesuatu yang membuat penyerangnya itu memendam dendam.

Yeah...

Rasanya berbeda dengan para Espada yang menyerangnya dulu. Mereka menyerang karena berdasarkan perintah, bukan rasa dendam. Dan ya, ia tahu kalau yang menyerangnya ini pun adalah salah satu dari Espada seperti Grimmjow, namun ia tidak bisa mengingat siapa namanya. "Akhirnya... Akhirnya bisa juga kubalaskan dendam Ulquiorra padamu, Kurosaki!" ... _Ulquiorra?_ Susah payah Ichigo membuka kembali matanya, menahan kesadarannya. Kedua matanya itu membelalak lebar ketika melihat cahaya merah yang membulat yang semakin lama semakin membesar.

_Cero_.

... _Shit_.

Ichigo yang saat ini hanya manusia biasa, hanya bisa meronta lemah dan memekik tertahan ketika cero yang mengarah padanya itu semakin besar saja dan siap untuk kemudian dihempaskan ke arahnya.

Ia tidak mau mati!

Ia tidak bisa mati sekarang!

_Bayinya...!_

"Yare... Yare... Kau benar-benar tidak bisa apa-apa tanpaku, _King_." Kali ini kedua mata Ichigo membelalak karena alasan yang berbeda. "Ah... Atau sekarang ini harus kupanggil... _Queen_?" Suara tawa bagaikan di dalam air itu mungkin akan membuat Ichigo berteriak kegirangan kalau saja lehernya tidak sedang dicekik. Dalam hitungan detik, kilatan pedang berkelebat di hadapannya, dan hal berikutnya yang ia tahu, kakinya sudah kembali menyentuh permukaan tanah dan ia terbatuk-batuk sementara kepalanya terbenam di dada bidang seseorang.

"_UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH...! _Tanganku...! Tangankuu...!"

Jeritan kesakitan yang begitu kencang jelas akan membuat seluruh penghuni Las Noches berlari menuju ke tempat ini, jika reiatsu dari cero yang barusan tidak mereka rasakan. Orang yang pertama sama di tempat kejadian, sudah pasti...

"What the fuck? !"

... Grimmjow.

"G-Grimm..." Rasa lega yang langsung membanjiri perasaannya, membuat Ichigo mencoba melangkah mendekati Grimmjow walaupun kini kedua kakinya masih terasa lemas dan nafasnya masih begitu terengah-engah. Akan tetapi, lengan yang melingkari tubuhnya, sama sekali tidak membiarkannya menjauh. Ia tengadahkan kepalanya, dan bertemu dengan wajah berkulit pucat serta iris berwarna emas ditengah-tengah hitam yang menatap penuh amarah kepada pria yang baru saja datang. "Shiro?" Yang bersangkutan sama sekali tidak menoleh ketika ia panggil, dan malah semakin mengeratkan dekapannya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya ada dipikiranmu itu, _Sexta_?" Shiro mengangkat lengannya yang tengah menggenggam Zangetsu versi hollow hingga ujung pedangnya mengarah tepat pada Grimmjow, "Kau biarkan Beta kita berkeliaran di tempat berbahaya ini seorang diri? Apa kau melupakan kenyataan bahwa saat ini dirinya sedang menjadi manusia? Dia tidak akan bisa melawan jika ada saja bawahanmu, yang paling bawah sekali pun, menyerangnya. Apalagi jika pelakunya raksasa bodoh ini." Sebagai implikasi, ia menendang lengan yang baru saja ia potong dari sosok yang menyerang Ichigo.

Ingatannya yang jauh lebih baik daripada Ichigo, bisa langsung mengenali si penyerang yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Yammy Llargo, _Zero_ Espada.

Pada detik ini, beberapa Arrancar lain berkumpul tidak jauh di belakang Grimmjow. Salah satunya terdapat Harribel yang tercengang menatap ke arah Hollow yang berfisik serupa dengan Ichigo, namun berwarna serba putih. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat sang Hollow.

Grimmjow yang sudah sempat merasa kesal karena orang lain dengan seenaknya menyentuh pasangannya, sekarang semakin marah dengan urat bertonjolan di wajahnya ketika mendengar perkataan sang Hollow yang fisiknya serupa dengan Ichigo itu... walau kelihatannya agak lebih tinggi dari sang Beta. "Apa katamu? 'Beta kita'? Maaf saja, aku tidak ingat pernah berbagi Ichigo kepada Alpha lainnya." Ia menggeram rendah di tenggorokannya, dan dalam keadaan siap untuk menyerang.

Mendengar kata-kata Grimmjow itu, Shiro melemparkan tatapan seolah apa yang baru saja sang Arrancar katakan adalah hal terbodoh yang pernah ia dengar. Ia menghela nafas untuk dramatisasi, dan merasa senang ketika mengetahui nampaknya tindakannya itu semakin membuat kesal Grimmjow, "Dengar, Mister aku-kuat-dan-akulah-rajamu, kau pikir siapa aku? Aku dan Ichi adalah satu kesatuan, tidak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan kami walau pun itu adalah pasangan hidupnya, atau dengan kata lain, kau. Aku adalah refleksi dari dirinya, sisi Hollow-nya yang bertentangan dengan dirinya. Aku kasar, dia lembut. Aku Alpha, dia Beta. Dan walau pun selama ini aku tidak pernah menandainya, aku tetap Alpha-nya. Karena itu, aku berhak mengambil Ichi kembali jika pada kenyataannya kau tidak sanggup melindunginya."

Untuk beberapa saat, Grimmjow nampak terdiam. Kelihatannya merasa apa yang dikatakan oleh Shiro barusan adalah hal yang benar, tetapi tidak mau mengakuinya, sehingga yang ia lakukan hanya menggeram dan mengerutkan dahi dalam-dalam ketika menatap sang Albino.

"Grimm..."

Rintihan pelan yang dikeluarkan oleh Ichigo mengalihkan perhatian semua yang ada di sana ke arah sang pemuda bersurai oranye. Dan Grimmjow merasakan jantungnya berdebar kencang ketika melihat Ichigo memegangi perutnya sendiri dan wajahnya nampak begitu pucat, "Perutku sakit..." Segera setelah mengatakan itu, tubuh Ichigo tersungkur, dan jika bukan karena Shiro, wajahnya pasti akan berbenturan dengan permukaan lantai di bawahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Grimmjow! Cepat bawa dia ke tempat Szayel!"

Teriakan Harribel-lah yang menyadarkan Grimmjow. Dengan segera ia mengambil Ichigo dari tangan Shiro dan berlari menuju laboratorium sang Octava, tidak berani menggunakan Sonido karena takut akan kemungkinan semakin membebani janin di dalam tubuh Ichigo.

* * *

><p>"Maafkan aku, Grimmjow." Sembari membenahi posisi kacamatanya, Szayel menutup pintu di belakangnya dan menatap ke arah seluruh orang yang ada di sana, baru kemudian tatapannya berhenti tepat pada sang Sexta. "... Aku sudah melakukan apa yang kubisa sebaik mungkin."<p>

Bukan hanya Grimmjow, Harribel, Nelliel, dan Shiro, langsung berwajah pucat saat mendengar pernyataan yang diberikan oleh sang Octava. Tapi, yang paling terlihat terpukul adalah Grimmjow, jika memang tubuhnya yang mendadak lemas dan jatuh di atas kursi di belakangnya merupakan sebuah indikasi. Sudah lebih dari sekedar lama ia menunggu seseorang yang menurutnya pantas untuk mendampingi hidupnya, yang pantas untuk memberikannya keturunan yang selama ini ia inginkan.

_Panther_ tercipta untuk menjadi orang tua dan hidup secara berkelompok dengan yang namanya keluarga. Grimmjow pun tidak berbeda jauh. Ingat 'kan kalau sosoknya ketika menjadi Adjuchas adalah seekor _Panther_? Walau pun ia selalu bertindak sesuka hatinya, senang menyiksa lawannya, dan pernah menghabisi para Arrancar kelas bawah tanpa pandang bulu, pada dasarnya tidak ada orang yang 100 persen jahat dan tidak ada juga yang 100 persen baik.

"Snrk..."

Grimmjow mendongakkan kembali kepalanya yang sempat tertunduk ketika mendengar suara tawa yang ditahan. Kedua alisnya menukik tajam ketika melihat Szayel nampak mati-matian menahan tawa, bahkan sampai sedikit air mata tergenang di sudut matanya. "... Szayel...!" Ia mendesiskan nama sang Octava dan terlihat begitu siap untuk menancapkan Zanpakutou-nya kepada pria bersurai pink yang nampaknya hanya bermain-main dengannya.

Berdehem sekali, Szayel kemudian menghela nafas pendek. Dalam sekejap, tatapan sang Octava menjadi begitu serius dan tajam, berbalik nyalang kepada Grimmjow. "Kali ini aku memang berhasil mempertahankan janin Ichigo, tapi... tetap tidak ada yang kedua kalinya, Grimmjow. Kau sudah tahu kalau Betamu itu orang yang begitu berapi-api, seharusnya kau jauh lebih waspada lagi. Untuk kali berikutnya, suruh seseorang menemaninya kemana pun ia pergi jika kau tidak bisa. Aku memang sangat berbakat dalam ilmu pengobatan dan pengetahuan, tetapi tetap yang namanya nyawa tidak akan bisa tergantikan."

Sementara Shiro menghela nafas lega dan tidak mempermasalahkan ucapan sang Octava yang membuat jantungnya copot sebelum ini (karena ia tahu Szayel mengatakannya untuk memberi pelajaran pada Grimmjow), Grimmjow, Harribel, dan Nelliel, terperangah menatap Szayel.

"... Tumben sekali kata-katamu bijak." celetuk Nelliel.

Dengan tatapan yang lebih tajam lagi, Szayel melemparkan pandangannya ke arah Nelliel yang langsung terdiam. Kembali Szayel menghela nafas, dan menggeser tubuhnya ke tepian, "Sekarang ini Ichigo sedang tidur karena pengaruh obat. Kalau kau mau menemuinya, silakan saja. Tapi, jangan buat keributan. Ia masih membutuhkan waktu untuk istirahat." Lagi-lagi kata-kata Szayel ini membuat tiga Arrancar lainnya terperangah, kecuali Shiro yang hanya bisa mengangkat alis bingung karena memang tidak mengerti apa yang aneh.

Yah, Shiro tidak tahu kalau Szayel memiliki sisi narsis di mana biasanya ia akan menanggapi pernyataan, semacam pernyataan Nelliel tadi, dengan kata-kata yang membanggakan diri sendiri.

* * *

><p>Dengan perlahan dan penuh kehati-hatian, Grimmjow meletakkan tubuh Ichigo di atas ranjangnya yang seprainya sudah diganti oleh Arrancar pelayan beberapa waktu lalu. Ia naikkan selimutnya hingga menutupi tubuh Ichigo dari leher ke bawah, sebelum kemudian ia mengambil posisi di sebelahnya.<p>

Di antara gelapnya kamar yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya bulan yang masuk melewati jendela, kedua iris biru Grimmjow nampak bersinar menatap ke arah wajah tidur sang Beta yang nampak damai.

Tidak pernah ia perhatikan sebelumnya kalau Ichigo ternyata memiliki bulu mata yang panjang, dan kerutan dahi yang hilang membuat wajah sang remaja terlihat lebih muda daripada seharusnya. Begitu berbeda dengan ketika ia terbangun di mana dahinya akan selalu berkerut dan terlihat tidak ramah. Kalau mengingat tanggung jawab yang selama ini dipegang oleh sang remaja, baik itu sebagai manusia atau pun shinigami, rasanya tidak akan aneh kalau Ichigo selalu terlihat _badmood_. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh para shinigami dengan memberikan tanggung jawab untuk melindungi satu kota besar dari serangan Hollow yang jumlah dan kekuatannya selalu berbeda-beda pada anak remaja berusia 17 tahun, yang seharusnya menikmati masa mudanya dengan berkencan atau bermain di Game Center.

Tapi, kalau Ichigo tidak pernah bertemu dengan Shinigami, maka Grimmjow pun tidak akan pernah bertemu dengannya.

Ironis.

Di sisi lain, ia menyalahkan para Shinigami yang memberikan beban terlalu berat pada seorang Beta. Dan di sisi lainnya, ia berterima kasih karena berkat mereka pulalah Ichigo menjadi bertambah kuat hingga bisa terus bertahan dan bertemu dengan dirinya.

Tatapan mata yang dulu ia benci karena selalu memandang rendah kepada dirinya, dan beranggapan bisa mengalahkannya, tetapi sekarang tatapan mata yang diberikan Ichigo itu selalu berhasil menariknya. Sehingga setelah berbulan-bulan merenung, Grimmjow akhirnya memutuskan juga untuk mengambil Ichigo sebagai pasangannya ketika musim kawin para Hollow tiba. Lalu dengan sengaja mengembalikan Ichigo ke dunia manusia, dan membiarkan sang remaja mencari-cari dirinya secara tidak disadari. Semacam pembelajaran dini, bahwa Beta tidak akan pernah bisa bertahan tanpa Alpha yang telah menandainya.

Karena itu, Grimmjow sangat puas ketika Ichigo akhirnya berhasil menemukannya kembali dan tidak melakukan perlawanan ketika ia bawa kembali ke Hueco Mundo.

Sejauh ini, semua yang Grimmjow inginkan berjalan dengan sempurna.

Tinggal nanti permasalahan dengan para Shinigami yang bisa dipastikan tidak akan mengiyakan begitu saja hubungan mereka. Heh. Bukan berarti ia peduli juga. Terserah mereka mau menyetujui atau tidak, ia baru akan ambil tindakan jika mereka sampai menyakiti Ichigo serta bayinya.

Dengan gerakan yang hati-hati, Grimmjow membelai perut Ichigo, baru kemudian menutup kedua matanya.

Ia sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan Shirosaki yang kini duduk di depan pintunya, seolah menunggui mereka. Karena apa pun yang Hollow itu lakukan, Ichigo tetap menjadi milik Grimmjow.

_'Nee, King. Semoga keputusanku untuk membiarkan Grimmjow mendapatkanmu itu tidak salah.'_

Berbeda dengan kedua orang yang ada di atas ranjang, Shiro terus terjaga sepanjang malam bagaikan kuda yang akan terus berjalan walaupun jokinya tertidur.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Untuk yg menunggu FS, sabar ya... Chapter susah tuh, jadi lama =A='a**


	8. Chapter 8

**Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah bersedia mereview pada chapter sebelumnya ^^**

**nanao yumi:** Shiro sih masih bisa kok masuk lagi ke Inner World-nya Ichi. Ga akan kepengaruh sama kehamilannya dia. Kalo mengenai berapa lama di Hueco Mundo, nanti juga tau kok ;)

**Saichi:** Wkwkwk. Makanya diperingatkan dari awal, kalo moodswing-nya si Ichi ini bakalan bikin dia OOC. Mau gimana lagi, soalnya di Bleach aslinya dia ga hamil, jadi ga ada yg bisa nebak reaksi sebenrnya :) Tapi, kalo moodnya stabil, dia bakalan balik IC kok.

**GrimmIchiLoverz:** Update kilat akan saya usahakan sebisa saya... belakangan ini mood menulis agak terganggu soalnya =A='a Tapi ga parah sampe bikin saya webe kok~

**Aoi Namikaze:** Tenang~ Nanti bakalan ada time skip, jadi bisa dibilang cepet juga menuju perut gedenya =D Lagian, masa kehamilan cuma 70 hari kok~

**ndoek:** Hmm... Saya juga dilema soal reaksi Rukia-nya ini :| *facepalm* *digampar*

**Aoi LawLight:** Wkwkwk. Shiro sama Luppi jadinya crack tuh XD Tapi lucu juga :"|a *eh*

**Nara Hikari: **Seperti yg saya bilang sebelum-sebelumnya, update bakalan tambah lama kalau jumlah kata lebih lagi daripada yang selama ini lho XD

**d:** Wkwkwk... Oke oke, udah diupdate kok ini. Gomen lama :)

**Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah login dulu sebelum mereview: **Zanpaku nee / Chibi Dan / Ivera Jeagerjaques / Arya Angevin / F . Freyja / CCloveRuki / astia aoi / via-SasuNaru

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet Baby Berry<strong>

Chapter 8

* * *

><p>Mereka berdiri mengitari satu titik. Masing-masing dari mereka membawa aura yang menekan, terus dengan kuatnya mendesak makhluk kecil malang yang kini menempelkan punggungnya dengan tembok, keringat dingin bercucuran setiap kali mata kecil berwarna hitam memandang lurus kepada sekumpulan remaja yang kelihatan begitu kesal.<p>

Kon menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

Padahal sudah beberapa hari ini ia terus bertahan untuk tidak terlihat aneh, untuk tidak terlihat seolah ia mengetahui sesuatu. Tapi, ingatannya akan hari itu sering kali membekukan otaknya, sehingga ia tidak begitu banyak melompat ke arah Rukia atau pun Orihime sambil berteriak "Nee-san" seperti biasanya. Jadi, memang hanya tinggal masalah waktu saja sampai salah satu dari sekawanan remaja itu menyadari ada sesuatu yang _salah_ pada dirinya.

"Katakan dengan jujur, Kon. Kau tahu sesuatu 'kan?"

_Gulp_.

Rukia yang tidak sedang marah saja sudah mengerikan, apalagi yang sedang marah. Apa memang harus ia ceritakan ya? Untuk keselamatan hidupnya sendiri. Tapi, walau sering kali terlihat acuh, Kon termasuk sebagai orang yang peduli akan Ichigo. Karena selama ia menjadi Gikongan, hanya Ichigo-lah 'pemilik' yang membiarkan dirinya memiliki tubuh sendiri. Dan Kon juga cukup bisa menebak apa yang akan menjadi reaksi para Shinigami jika sampai tahu di mana kemungkinan Ichigo berada saat ini.

_Ergh_...

Semua ini akan lebih mudah kalau saja ia tidak terlalu penasaran waktu itu.

_**.::Flashback::.**_

_Kon menengadahkan kepalanya dari komik yang tengah dibacanya ketika mendengar suara berdebam pintu, dan dahinya dibuat berkerut saat melihat Ichigo, yang terengah-engah seolah habis dikejar sesuatu, langsung merebahkan diri di tempat tidur dan menyembunyikan diri di bawah selimut. Tidak luput, kedua mata kecil Kon melihat getaran dari balik selimut itu._

_Ichigo gemetar._

_Dan dalam kondisi semacam ini, sang Gikongan hanya bisa menebak kalau Ichigo gemetar karena ketakutan, tidak mungkin karena kedinginan sebab cuaca di luar sedang sangat terik. Hal yang tidak lazim terlihat dari sang Shinigami daikou. Karena perasaannya sendiri mengatakan ada sesuatu yang salah, Kon pun bangkit dari posisinya duduk di atas meja belajar dan berjalan mendekati gundukan besar di atas tempat tidur. Namun, ketika salah satu lengan pendeknya terjulur untuk memberikan tepukan ringan, panggilan yang terdengar berikutnya membuatnya berhenti._

_"... Grimm..."_

_Gerakan tiba-tiba berikutnya sama sekali tidak dirinya perkirakan, tubuhnya kembali terdorong ke belakang hingga terjatuh di atas permukaan lantai. Dan walau pun tidak begitu nampak, tapi kedua mata mungil Kon terbelalak ketika melihat ekspresi kepanikan yang dikenakan oleh Ichigo. Panggilan nama yang serupa dengan sebelumnya kembali terlantunkan, kini lebih terdengar... _needy. _Hal yang berikutnya ia ketahui adalah Ichigo mendadak lari keluar kamar... nampak mencari sesuatu._

Apa?

Apa yang remaja itu cari hingga panik seperti itu?

_Merasa tidak baik membiarkan sang remaja begitu saja, serta rasa penasaran yang begitu besar melihat sikap tidak lazim yang ditunjukkan, Kon melompat dari jendela dengan harapan bisa mengejar Ichigo__—kemana pun ia berlari tadi._

Siapa itu 'Grimm'?

_Saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya Kon tidak bertingkah genit ketika ada seorang wanita bertubuh molek melintas di dekatnya._

_Beragam pertanyaan terus-menerus berkelabat di benak sang Gikongan saat menyadari kemana arah lari Ichigo. Masuk ke dalam taman kota dan terus lebih ke dalam lagi sehingga sampai di sebuah hutan kecil. Pikiran Ichigo hendak bunuh diri dengan mencebur ke dalam danau sempat juga terlintas di benak Kon, tapi dengan segera tersingkirkan. _Well,_ ini kan bukan film horror yang selalu berhubungan dengan kematian di danau. _Haha. _Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, Kon menghentikan langkahnya tepat saat ia mendengar suara Ichigo yang berteriak, "Grimm!" Sontak nafasnya tercekat di tenggorokan karena sosok yang menjadi tujuan utama Ichigo—yang saat itu tengah berdiri dengan bersandar di sebuah pohon besar dengan tangan yang terbuka lebar, seolah siap menangkap tubuh Ichigo—memiliki surai berwarna biru... tapi, bukan surai pria itu yang benar-benar menarik perhatian Kon, melainkan benda berbentuk tulang gigi yang menempel di pipi kanan sang pria._

Hollow Mask. Arrancar.

_Tapi, bukankah Arrancar sudah tewas bersamaan dengan kalahnya Aizen? Atau memang masih ada yang tersisa? Kalau pun iya, apa hubungannya dengan Ichigo?_

_Sebab, jika dilihat dari sikap Ichigo yang begitu... _mesra_... dengan sang Arrancar, kelihatannya hubungan mereka—_Oh, Kami-sama_... _Apakah Ichigo barusan? _Kon hanya bisa menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, menatap tidak percaya ke arah Ichigo dan Arrancar yang ia yakini bernama 'Grimm' itu._

_Mereka berciuman._

_Dan bukan hanya ciuman biasa. Jika desahan dan erangan ringan Ichigo adalah sebuah indikasi._

_Saat itu adalah terakhir kalinya Kon melihat keduanya, karena sang Arrancar membuka sebuah portal lalu menghilang di balik portal yang kembali menutup. Meninggalkan Kon tidak berkutik, dan bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi. Tapi, satu yang Kon tahu semenjak melihat adegan di hadapannya..._

_Para Shinigami kolot yang menjunjung tinggi peraturan itu tidak akan tinggal diam jika sampai tahu mengenai hal ini._

_Mengenai Ichigo memiliki hubungan _khusus _dengan musuh._

_**.::End of flashback::.**_

Dan sekarang, sudah 2 minggu lebih semenjak Ichigo menghilang_—_atau begitulah yang diketahui oleh orang lain selain Kon_—_dan para Shinigami serta beberapa kawan Ichigo sudah semakin panik, kebingungan tidak tahu harus mencari ke mana, begitu pula dengan anggota keluarganya. Yuzu adalah yang terlihat paling terpukul kakak kesayangannya itu tidak kunjung pulang.

Keringat dingin semakin deras mengucur dari puncak kepala Kon saat kepalanya itu digenggam dengan kuat dan tubuhnya diangkat hingga berhadap-hadapan langsung dengan wajah tidak sabaran, disertai dengan urat kekesalan yang bertonjolan, milik Renji. "Kon. Kalau kau tidak juga bicara, akan kuberikan kau pada Yuzu. Aku yakin gadis itu akan sangat senang menuangan kesedihannya dengan 'bermain' bersamamu." sahut sang Shinigami bersurai merah itu dengan nada bicara serendah dan semengancam mungkin.

_Gulp_.

Menelan ludah lagi, Kon merengek dalam hati, _'Maafkan aku, Ichigo... Aku masih lebih sayang nyawaku daripada kamu.'_.

* * *

><p>"Menurutmu... Bayiku ini nantinya akan jadi apa? Shinigami? Arrancar? Atau malah manusia?"<p>

Kekehan, "Bagaimana kalau Hollow sepertiku?"

"_Fuck_, Shiro. Itu tidak mungkin!" Dengusan, "Aku ini manusia yang menjadi Shinigami, dan Grimmjow itu Arrancar. Bagaimana bisa anakku nanti menjadi Hollow?"

"Queen, jangan bilang kalau kau lupa diriku ini merupakan sebagian dari dirimu."

"..."

_Hening_.

"Hari ini panas."

Tawa terbahak-bahak yang berasal tepat dari belakangnya membuat Ichigo ingin sekali langsung menyarangkan tinjunya ke kepala Shiro. Tapi, keinginan itu ia tahan kuat-kuat karena entah kenapa hari ini ia merasa begitu lelah sehingga rasanya untuk menggerakkan satu jari saja sudah susah payah. Sebagai gantinya, dengan sengaja Ichigo menggeser tubuhnya agar Shiro yang tadinya bersandaran pada punggungnya jadi terjengkang ke belakang. Sayangnya, walau pun tulang kepalanya sudah berbenturan dengan lantai, sang Hollow masih saja terus tertawa.

"Kali ini kau kalah, Queen! Karena barusan kau malah mengalihkan pembicaraan!" Terengah-engah Shiro sekarang karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Rahangnya terasa agak sakit, tapi setimpal dengan kesenangan yang dirasakannya. Ia kembali pada posisinya di belakang Ichigo, saling bersandaran pada punggung satu sama lain dan duduk di lantai halaman belakang Las Noches.

Ichigo tahu kalau ia berbicara lagi, maka sama saja dengan ia mengakui kekalahannya, jadi ia memilih diam... tapi tangannya tidak. "OWOWOWOWOW!" Shiro berjingkrak kesakitan di tempatnya karena Ichigo mencubit keras sisi perutnya. Susah payah ia melepaskan diri dari kekesalan sang Beta, dan ketika akhirnya ia bisa lepas, air mata sudah menggenang di tepian mata kanannya. Ia meringis pelan sambil menggosok-gosok bagian perutnya yang masih terasa perih.

"Aku penasaran apa anakku nanti bisa mengeluarkan cero dari matanya atau tidak." celetuk Ichigo.

Mendengar pernyataan yang _ngaco_ itu, Shiro memandang ke arah King-berubah-Queen dengan tatapan _'otakmu-korslet-atau-apa?-memangnya-kamu-pikir-ini-film-xmen?'_. Tapi, tatapan mata Shiro itu hanya berbalas tatapan datar dari Ichigo.

"Bercanda." Ichigo menghela nafas singkat, lalu merebahkan diri di lantai. Ia menutup kedua matanya, merasakan lelah dan kantuk yang datang bersamaan. Panas yang menyengat sama sekali tidak mengurangi kantuk yang ia rasakan saat itu, dan hal itu sebenarnya cukup membuatnya kesal, jadi tidak heran jika saat ini keningnya berkerut. Sedikit banyak, ia bisa menebak kalau rasa lelah dan kantuknya itu disebabkan oleh kehamilannya. Sebelumnya ia memang pernah mendengar kalau menjadi ibu hamil itu sangat melelahkan. Tidak pernah sebelumnya ia bayangkan kalau dirinya akan menjadi satu diantaranya, di mana sekarang ia mulai berpikir bagaimana caranya para wanita hamil itu bisa terus bertahan sampai akhir membawa beban besar di perutnya.

Walau sekarang ini ukuran perutnya masih belum berubah, tapi jika ia meletakkan tangan di atas perutnya itu, ia bisa merasakan ada sedikit tonjolan, di samping itu otot perutnya pun menghilang. Padahal masih sekecil ini, tapi rasanya sudah sangat melelahkan.

Belaian yang Ichigo rasakan di kepalanya, tanpa disadari membuat kerutan di dahinya menghilang dan bergantikan dengan dengkuran ringan, bagaikan seekor kucing yang merasa nyaman dielus oleh majikannya. "Mau kupindahkan kau ke kamarmu, Ichi?" tanya Shiro sambil terus membelai sang Beta.

Ichigo mendengar pertanyaan Shiro itu, tapi tidak menjawab. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan membuka kembali kedua matanya untuk kemudian melihat ke arah halaman yang berada tepat di belakang Shiro. Tandus dan kering. Bagaikan gurun pasir. Begitulah Hueco Mundo. Rasanya untuk menemukan warna lain selain putih dan coklat pasir itu sulit. Dan sekarang, Ichigo mulai merindukan dunia manusia karena sekitarnya terasa membosankan. Tidak banyak yang bisa dilihat.

Saat itulah, ia mendadak merasa menginginkan sesuatu dan tidak bisa dibendung lagi.

"Shiro?"

"... Yeah?"

"Aku ingin punya pohon sakura."

* * *

><p>"Pohon... Sakura...?"<p>

Hal pertama yang (lagi-lagi) Grimmjow inginkan ketika kembali dari patroli di hutan Menos adalah Ichigo yang menyambut kedatangannya dengan wajah gembira saat ia menjejakkan kaki di dekat pintu masuk Las Noches. Karena, percayalah, belakangan ini remaja bersurai oranye itu begitu menempel padanya, juga bermanja-manja. Kelihatannya _mood_ kehamilan sudah berpengaruh secara 100 persen dibandingkan ketika Ichigo masih belum bisa menerima bahwa dirinya memang benar sedang hamil.

_Yah, ia mengerti alasannya sih..._

Tapi, semakin berlalunya waktu, semakin bisa remaja itu menerima keadaannya. Dan Grimmjow merasa sangat senang mendengarnya. Walau terkadang jika ia memikirkan ke belakang, ke saat-saat di mana dulu ia dan Ichigo merupakan musuh yang saling membunuh satu sama lain, ia cukup merasa _kagok_ dan risih juga karena tidak menyangka bahwa akhirnya pilihannya untuk seorang pasangan akan jatuh kepada sang Shinigami _daikou_. Nelliel bilang katanya dirinya memiliki ketertarikan pada Ichigo ketika ia mulai sering membicarakan sang remaja.

Awalnya ia menyanggahnya, tentu.

Memang apa dirinya sampai mau menjadikan musuh besarnya sebagai pendamping hidup, dan menjadi orang yang bisa memberikannya keturunan? _Well_, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez masih memiliki harga diri. Tapi sayang, semakin sering ia menyanggah, semakin besar keinginannya untuk memiliki Ichigo.

Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengambil saja.

"Tidak bisa ya?"

Telinganya yang bisa mendengar suara bermeter-meter jauhnya itu menangkap helaan nafas dan nada kekecewaan yang teramat sangat dari pasangannya. Dan kedua iris birunya saat itu menangkap ekspresi wajah Ichigo yang membuatnya _kalut_ mencoba untuk menolak. _Ugh._ Grimmjow tidak tahu semenjak kapan, tapi wajah cemberut Ichigo adalah kelemahannya yang paling utama. _Untuk saat ini_. Kalau Ichigo memasang wajah seperti itu, ia jadi kesulitan untuk membantah.

Kelihatannya sih remaja itu tahu, dan cukup sering memanfaatkan kelemahannya itu untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan.

Mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri, Grimmjow juga ikut menghela nafas, "Memangnya untuk apa? Kau pikir di gurun pasir Hueco Mundo ini pohon sakura bisa berkembang?"

"Tapi aku ingin... Setidaknya pohon sakura bisa membuatku tidak terlalu merasa panas."

"... Pohon biasa kan juga bisa."

"Aku inginnya pohon sakura!" Dengan wajah kesal, Ichigo berbalik dan menghentak-hentakkan kaki menjauh dari posisi di mana Grimmjow berada saat ini. Sang Arrancar hanya bisa menatap bengong ke arah Betanya yang mendadak menjadi begitu keras kepala dan... pemaksa.

Mendecak, sambil mendengus Grimmjow pun berjalan menuju ruangan utama, _'Ck. Dasar Berry meminta yang aneh-aneh saja!'_. Tapi, belum lima langkah ia ambil, sebuah tendangan mengenai punggungnya dengan telak sehingga mengharuskan wajahnya bertabrakan dengan dinding di hadapannya, menimbulkan suara patahan yang diyakini terdengar di seluruh Las Noches. Orang yang bisa menyerangnya tanpa diketahui dan memiliki tenaga untuk melemparnya sejauh sepuluh meter di Hueco Mundo ini hanya satu.

"Apa-apaan kau, Nel? ! !"

Berdiri tidak jauh dari posisi Grimmjow yang menggosok-gosok hidungnya, Nelliel menggeram. "Aku yang harusnya bertanya begitu, Grimmjow! Kenapa kau menolak keinginan Ichigo? !"

Entah cuma perasaannya saja atau bukan, tapi nampaknya belakangan ini seluruh penghuni Las Noches selalu berpihak pada Ichigo. Dan kenyataan itu mulai membuat sang Arrancar bersurai biru, yang saat ini sedang menjadi pemimpin tertinggi di Hueco Mundo, berang. "Kalau permintaannya wajar sih tidak masalah, tapi ini permintaannya seperti itu! Bagaimana bisa aku mendapatkan pohon sakura di Hueco Mundo!" Grimmjow membentak. Bentakan yang biasanya membuat orang lain memilih untuk menjauh dari dirinya, tapi tidak berlaku untuk Nelliel.

"Kau kan bisa mendapatkannya di dunia manusia! Apa kau lupa kalau sekarang ini dia sedang hamil? ! Sudah seharusnya kau mengabulkan keinginannya!" bentak Nelliel tidak mau kalah.

"Memangnya apa hubungannya hamil dengan meminta sesuatu? ! ! "

"Mommy!"

Dengan segera Grimmjow mengatupkan kembali mulutnya saat melihat sesosok Arrancar bertubuh mungil, memiliki surai coklat terang yang keriting dan panjang, berlari memeluk kaki Nelliel. Dalam sekejap, kemarahan yang tadi ditunjukkan oleh Arrancar bersurai hijau itu menghilang, berubah menjadi sebuah senyum manis. "Oh halo, Fel. Sudah puas bermain bersama Papa di luar?" Ia mengangkat sang Arrancar balita itu dan beradu kening dengan ringan, membuat Arrancar balita bernama Felicitas—yang biasa dipanggil Fel—tertawa-tawa senang.

"Mommy, tadi aku bertemu dengan kadal yang besaaaar sekali. Awalnya aku nggak yakin bisa nangkapnya, tapi Papa bantu aku sih, jadinya gampang." Felicitas menjelaskan saat-saat ia bermain tadi dengan penuh antusias. Ia bahkan sampai menggerak-gerakkan tangannya, meniru bentuk dari kadal yang ia lihat tadi. Kali ini giliran Nelliel yang tertawa, seolah sudah melupakan pertengkarannya dengan Grimmjow barusan.

"Sebenarnya, daripada membantu, aku lebih ingin menjauhkannya karena berbahaya."

"Papa!"

Melihat sosok seorang pria bersurai coklat terang sepertinya berjalan mendekat, dengan cepat Felicitas pun turun dari gendongan Nelliel dan berlari menuju ayahnya itu. Dan tidak adanya Felicitas di tangannya, Nelliel jadi teringat akan alasannya berada di sini, "Grimmjow," Ia kembali menatap ke arah pria bersurai biru yang beberapa tahun terakhir ini ia perlakukan sebagai adiknya sendiri, "Memangnya kau tidak tahu kalau biasanya Beta yang hamil itu sering kali meminta sesuatu yang mau tidak mau harus dikabulkan Alphanya?"

Grimmjow mengerutkan alis, "Oh yeah?" Karena saat itu ia tidak bisa mempercayai kata-kata Nelliel (karena wanita itu terlalu membela Ichigo sehingga ia akan selalu menjadi yang salah), Grimmjow kini memandang ke arah pria yang menggendong Felicitas dan berdiri di sebelah Nelliel, "Memangnya benar begitu, Tesra?"

"Ya. Sederhananya, itu namanya 'ngidam'. Nelliel pun dulu begitu. Banyak permintaannya, sampai-sampai aku jarang sekali berada di rumah." Tesra mengangkat bahu dan menurunkan Felicitas. Ia membiarkan anaknya itu bermain dengan jari-jarinya selama memberikan penjelasan kecil pada Grimmjow.

Nelliel yang sudah semakin tidak sabar karena Grimmjow diam saja dan hanya berkata 'ooh', menarik sang pria dan melemparnya keluar Las Noches. "Pohon sakura bisa kau dapatkan di dunia manusia. Ingat. Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu masuk sebelum mendapatkan sesuai dengan keinginan Ichigo!" Dengan itu pun, Nelliel menutup gerbang tepat di depan wajah Grimmjow.

Tidak ada yang lebih ia inginkan dari menghancurkan Betanya saat itu. Tapi, seberapa pun besarnya ia marah dan memiliki pemikiran untuk menghancurkan Ichigo, Grimmjow sendiri pun tahu kalau ia tidak akan pernah bisa melaksanakan keinginannya itu secara nyata lagi. Tidak ketika perasaannya tidak menginginkan sang Beta jauh darinya. Jadi, ia melakukan opsi yang kedua.

Menghancurkan batu-batu besar di Hueco Mundo sampai puas dan berteriak:

"_YOU WHINY BITCH!_ SEKARANG INI SEDANG MUSIM GUGUR DI DUNIA MANUSIA! BAGAIMANA BISA AKU MENDAPATKAN POHON SAKURA!"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ada yang sempat menebak kalau Alpha Nel itu Tesra? XD Penyiksaan Grimmy dimulai dari sekarang, cintah~ *kabur dari kejaran Grimmjow yg terus2an lontarin cero*<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Halo~ Masihkah ada yg bersama saya di sini? Gomen ne, saya lama ga update ini. Untuk kalian yg mengikuti Forever Someone, pasti tau apa alasannya. Yep. Sampai sekarang kerjaan saya masih belum selesai. Tapi, saya usahakan sebisanya, saya update 1 chapter lagi SBB dalam minggu ini, tapi ga janji juga sih *plak***

**Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah bersedia mereview pada chapter sebelumnya ^^**

**zen hikari:** Angst akan dimasukkan kalau memungkinkan ya ^^ Kelihatannya ada celah sih...

**D:** Sebagian pertanyaan kamu terjawab di sini ya~ :)

**Aoi Namikaze:** Yg ini lebih lama lagi ._." Gomen nee... Alasannya, sesuai dengan yg saya jabarin di atas ya. Saya pilih Tesra karena Nnoitra sih udah keseringan n terlalu gampang ketebak ;)a

**Pichachan:** Oh tentu~ Ngidam kalo ga aneh, ga bakalan seru dong ;) *ceroed*

**F . Freyja:** Ichi ga keberatan dipanggil Queen karena dia ga nyadar gara2 mood swing. Kalo nyadar, dia ngamuk kok~ ;) *tunjuk bawah* Kalo fluffy, pastinya bakalan ada nanti. Semoga ga kemanisan sih ;)a

**Nara Hikari:** Chapter baru datang~ Gomen lama banget T^T"

**Ryuu:** Ibu-Bapak udah unyu masa anaknya ga sih? XD Pastinya unyu juga dong~ *plakplakplak*

**Himemiku:** Halo, Miku-chan~ Welkam to mah world~ Semoga betah ider2an di sini ya ;D Wew... Yaoi pertama? Biasanya cuma baca straight atau Sho-ai nih?

**ndoek:** Bener. Kalo aja SSTI masih ada, bakalan saya ajuin Grimmy ke produsernya :"| *plak*

**Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah login dulu sebelum mereview:** CCloveRuki / Zanpaku nee / astia aoi / Chibi Dan / Aoi LawLight / Arya Angevin / via-SasuNaru / Ivera Jeagerjaques / Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi / iztha dark neko / archelaine / chiisana yume

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet Baby Berry<strong>

Chapter 9

* * *

><p>Memandang dengan tatapan kosong terhadap hamparan gurun pasir Hueco Mundo yang luas, Grimmjow yang saat ini tengah berjongkok tepat di depan gerbang Las Noches sedang berusaha menggerakkan <em>gear<em> otaknya untuk bekerja, mengingat-ingat di mana lagi bisa ia dapatkan pohon sakura selain di Karakura. Tapi, kalau ia coba ingat-ingat lagi, jangankan keluar negeri, keluar dari kota Karakura saja ia belum pernah. Sebelumnya, Aizen selalu memberi tugas kepada para Espadanya hanya berkisaran Karakura saja. Jadi, tidak heran kalau dunia yang ia tahu itu begitu sempit.

Mungkin seharusnya tadi dia bertanya lebih dulu kepada Szayel mengenai hal ini. Tapi, kalau diingat-ingat lagi, ia tadi dibuang keluar begitu saja oleh Nelliel, bagaimana bisa ia bertanya dahulu kepada si ilmuwan berambut _pink_ itu?

...

...

Tarikan nafas. Hembusan nafas.

Akhirnya setelah berpikir selama beberapa waktu, Grimmjow memutuskan untuk mengambil pohon sakura mana saja yang ada. Mau itu berbunga atau gundul sama sekali, _toh_ yang penting masih pohon sakura. Ia yang masih tidak begitu mengerti dengan dunia manusia, tidak tahu lagi harus mencari pohon sakura ke mana selain di Karakura.

Ah, apa nanti kapan-kapan ia ajak Ichigo untuk keliling Jepang supaya tidak minta yang aneh-aneh ya? Terus makan makanan mahal... Tunggu. Tidak bisa. Ia belum pernah berani menyuruh Ichigo untuk keluar dari tubuh manusianya karena takut terjadi sesuatu pada kandungan sang Beta. Jadi, manusia lainnya masih bisa melihat Ichigo kalau sampai ia ajak untuk menyelinap ke restoran bintang lima.

Dengan erangan _bete_ dan gerakan ogah-ogahan, Grimmjow membuka garganta tepat di hadapannya untuk menuju Karakura. Ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan garganta mulai tertutup kembali, jauh dari posisinya terbuka sebuah senkaimon. Sayangnya karena garganta yang ia lewati keburu tertutup, ia sama sekali tidak merasakan kehadiran beberapa Shinigami dan manusia yang melangkah keluar dari senkaimon tersebut dengan wajah yang sangat cemas.

* * *

><p>"Queen..."<p>

"..."

"Queen."

"..."

"Que—"

"MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KAMU PANGGIL AKU BEGITU? ! !" Meraih kursi yang tengah didudukinya, Ichigo melemparkan kursi yang terbuat dari kayu tebal itu ke arah Shiro. "AKU INI LAKI-LAKI, SIALAN! KENAPA JADI 'QUEEN' BEGITU? ! ! !" Dan Ichigo pun mengerang semakin kesal sebab nyatanya Shiro bisa menghindar dari lemparannya dengan mudah karena menggunakan shunpo. Ia coba lagi dengan melemparkan lampu meja, lalu buku di tangannya, berlanjut hingga meja yang berada tepat di hadapannya. Tetapi, tidak ada satu pun yang mengenai Shiro dengan telak, dan Hollow-nya itu kelihatannya malah girang karena berhasil membodohinya.

_Urgh. Betapa berharapnya dia untuk keluar dari tubuhnya dan menembakkan cero tepat di otak albino bodoh itu._

Tapi kemudian ia ingat bahwa dirinya itu Shinigami dan tidak mungkin melakukan cero. Kido saja ia tidak bisa. Dan semakin dipikirkan, rasanya jadi semakin ingin membenturkan kepala ke tembok. Pertama kalinya Ichigo merasa percuma menjadi seorang Shinigami berubah Visored, karena yang ia bisa hanya mengayunkan pedang dan melakukan Getsuga Tenshou.

Benar-benar kurang kreatif.

"Ayolah, Queen. Dari tadi kan aku memang memanggilmu begitu tapi kau tidak protes tuh."

"Berisik!"

Sambil mendengus dan membuang muka, Ichigo mengambil tempat duduk di ranjangnya (yang juga merupakan ranjang milik Grimmjow). Menghela nafas panjang, ia kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya, menatap ke arah langit-langit kamar yang tinggi dengan kedua alis yang menukik tajam. Kembali ia merasakan kekesalannya akibat penolakan yang diberikan oleh Grimmjow sebelum ini. Padahal ia hanya meminta sebuah pohon sakura saja, dan bukannya mobil mewah, tetapi sang Arrancar malah menolak.

...

...

Ia hanya ingin lebih merasakan berada di 'rumah'.

Mengenyampingkan tubuhnya, Ichigo mencueki Shiro yang kini mengambil tempat duduk di sampingnya. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, dan membukanya kembali ketika penglihatannya mendadak memperlihatkan sosok kedua adiknya. Yuzu yang sedang menangis, dan Karin yang tidak mau melihat ke arahnya.

"... Queen?" tanya Shiro pelan ketika menyadari tubuh Ichigo yang nampak menegang, tapi yang bersangkutan sama sekali tidak mendengarnya.

_Bagaimana ia bisa lupa?_

Keluarganya saat ini pasti sedang mencemaskan mengenai keberadaan dirinya. Ia jamin pula kalau Yuzu saat ini sedang menangis dan tidak berhenti menanyakan mengenai keberadaan dirinya, dan Karin berada di sebelahnya untuk menghibur. Ichigo juga yakin kalau ketika ia pulang nanti, mau tidak mau ia harus siap dihadapkan dengan kemarahan sang gadis bersurai hitam karena tidak sekali pun mengabarkan.

Tapi, pertanyaan yang terbesar adalah...

Bisakah ia pulang? Kalau pun bisa, ia pastinya tidak mungkin meninggalkan bayinya di belakang. Dan jika ia membawanya, lalu mereka mengetahui siapa Ayah sang bayi, bisakah keluarganya itu menerima kehadirannya kembali dan tidak memandang sinis bayinya?

Yuzu yang tidak mengerti, mungkin bisa. Tapi, Ichigo agak ragu dengan Karin dan sang Ayah.

Benar. Daripada persetujuan dari para Shinigami, yang paling penting adalah 'restu' yang berasal dari keluarga sendiri.

"Ichigo?" Sekali lagi Shiro mencoba memanggil sang remaja, namun akhirnya dibuat kaget ketika mendengar jawaban yang diberikan Ichigo dalam suara yang berbisik dan lirih.

"Apa setelah ini aku akan kembali ke dunia manusia, Shiro?"

Sebenarnya bukan pertanyaannya yang membuat Shiro kaget, melainkan pesan yang tersembunyi di setiap katanya. Baginya, pertanyaan itu dilontarkan karena Ichigo justru menginginkan yang sebaliknya. Ada rasa takut terkandung di dalamnya. Dan Shiro yang merupakan bagian dari diri Ichigo, dengan cepat mengetahui apa yang tengah ditakutkan oleh sang Beta. "Kau sendiri bagaimana? Maukah kau kembali?" bisik Shiro ringan sambil merebahkan tubuhnya dan menarik Ichigo ke dalam pelukannya. Dalam dekapannya, bisa Shiro rasakan tubuh Ichigo yang semakin rileks. Tapi, sang remaja tidak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan.

Ichigo masih bingung. Ia tahu itu.

* * *

><p>Sontak membuka kedua matanya, selama beberapa saat Shiro menatap ke arah surai oranye yang memenuhi penglihatannya. Ia tidak sadar kapan dirinya ikut tertidur bersama Ichigo, yang ia tahu pasti adalah bahwa apa yang membuatnya terbangun, kini membuatnya menatap tajam ke arah pintu kamar seolah apa yang dilakukannya itu bisa membuat pintu itu terbakar habis. "Tsk. Kelihatannya mereka semakin bisa menyembunyikan reiatsu sampai titik yang tidak bisa dideteksi, eh?" Perlahan ia melepaskan dekapannya dan berusaha sebisanya untuk tidak membangunkan Ichigo, "Sayang sekali, karena aku ada di sini sekarang." Dibandingkan dengan makhluk lainnya, Shiro lebih master lagi dalam mendeteksi reiatsu. Bahkan untuk mereka yang menggunakan reiatsu <em>suppressor<em>, ia masih bisa merasakannya walaupun memerlukan konsentrasi super tinggi.

Ketika secara tidak sengaja ujung jemarinya bersentuhan dengan kulit Ichigo yang tidak tertutupi baju, Shiro menghentikan gerakkannya dan langsung melihat ke arah sang remaja. Sekali lagi ia mencoba menyentuh kulit Ichigo di bagian permukaan tangan, dahinya langsung mengernyit ketika menyadari suhu tubuh sang Beta menurun drastis daripada sebelumnya.

"Ichigo! Shiro!" Nelliel yang seenaknya masuk begitu saja ke dalam kamar langsung menghentikan langkahnya saat sepasang iris _hazel_nya melihat Shiro yang tengah memegangi tangan Ichigo. "Shiro? Terjadi sesuatu?" Mengesampingkan tujuan utamanya datang ke kamar Ichigo, Nelliel memilih bertanya.

"Di mana Grimmjow?" Shiro balik bertanya tanpa memalingkan wajah.

Mengerjapkan mata dan berjalan semakin mendekati ranjang, Nelliel menjawab dengan agak bingung, "Euh... Beberapa jam lalu kutendang dia keluar untuk mencarikan pohon sakura untuk Ichigo..." Ia jadi menjawab dengan ragu-ragu karena dari dekat bisa dirasakannya aura Shiro sedang memburuk. Dan dugaannya terbukti ketika Shiro tiba-tiba menjulurkan tangan ke arahnya yang langsung ia tepis dengan sekuat tenaga, menimbulkan suara tamparan antar kulit yang menggema di dalam kamar. Menaikkan pertahanannya, Nelliel menatap ke arah sang Hollow dengan tatapan penuh selidik, "Apa yang sebe—"

"Grimmjow..." Suara yang Shiro keluarkan kala itu terdengar bagaikan sebuah geraman, "Ia tidak memberikan reiatsunya kepada Ichigo secara berkala."

"Maksudmu..."

Shiro menggertakkan gigi, "Bayi hollow mengkonsumsi reiatsu dari induk semang dan pasangannya. Dan karena Grimmjow tidak membagi reiatsu miliknya, sang bayi hanya mengkonsumsi reiatsu dari Ichigo." Kedua iris emas dalam hitam Shiro yang tadi memperhatikan wajah Ichigo yang memucat kini menatap ke arah Nelliel yang nampak terbelalak dan mengatupkan kedua tangan ke mulut.

"K-Kalau begitu... Ichigo..."

"... Dia melemah karena reiatsunya terus-menerus disedot. Kalau dibiarkan terlalu lama, bisa berbahaya. Kita harus segera menemukan Grimmjow." Dalam hati Shiro mengumpat karena pada saat yang mendesak begini mau tidak mau akhirnya malah jadi bergantung pada Arrancar bersurai biru itu. Karena memang, reiatsu yg bukan merupakan 'induk'nya, para bayi Hollow tidak akan mau menerimanya. "Kau datang ke sini untuk memberitahukan mengenai para Shinigami kan?" Melihat Nelliel yang mengangguk, Shiro langsung bangkit dari posisinya dan mengambil selimut yang kemudian ia lingkarkan di tubuh Ichigo, berharap bisa menghangatkan tubuh sang remaja walau hanya sedikit. "Bawalah Ichigo ke tempat ilmuwan _pinky_ itu. Kurasa ia bisa mengusahakan sesuatu. Aku yang akan menemui para pengganggu." Sambil menggeram, Shiro pun melakukan shunpo ke mana posisi para Shinigami dan manusia yang kini mulai memasuki Las Noches.

Nelliel yang tadinya sudah membuka mulut untuk mengatakan kalau saat ini Harribel juga sedang menahan para Shinigami, langsung menutup mulutnya kembali melihat Shiro yang sudah tidak ada di depan matanya lagi. Dengan terburu-buru ia beralih pada Ichigo, dan langsung membawanya ke tempat Szayel.

Kelihatannya nanti ia harus membuat Grimmjow lebih bonyok lagi daripada biasanya.

* * *

><p>"<em>ROAR<em>, ZABIMARU!"

Menghantamkan zanpakutou-nya kepada Arrancar yang ada di hadapannya, Renji mau tidak mau dibuat teringat ketika ia pertama kali mendatangi Las Noches sebelum _Winter War_ dahulu. Setelah perang selesai, tidak sekali pun ia terpikirkan akan mendatangi lagi tempat ini, dan bertempur kembali dengan para makhluk ciptaan Aizen.

Terlebih mendengar salah satunya membawa pergi sahabatnya, Ichigo, dengan cara yang... _tidak biasa_.

"Renji! Di belakangmu!"

"Santen Kesshun!"

Harribel mengerjapkan kedua matanya ketika tangannya yang ia pakai untuk menyerang Renji tertahan oleh cahaya berwarna kuning. Menggerakkan bola matanya ke tepian, bisa ia lihat gadis manusia yang dulu pernah bergabung bersama kelompoknya selama beberapa waktu. Ia yang memiliki ingatan kuat, yakin kalau nama gadis itu adalah Orihime. Menyadari Renji yang melayangkan kembali pedang besarnya ke arahnya, Harribel langsung mengambil langkah mundur dan menahan serangan yang diberikan padanya.

Secara refleks Rukia mendecak ketika sang Arrancar bisa dengan mudahnya menahan serangannya. "Hadou no—!" Mantra yang ingin diucapkannya langsung terputus saat tubuhnya tidak lagi sanggup berdiri tegak akibat ledakan reiatsu yang menyerangnya. Dan hal yang sama pun terjadi pada Renji, Orihime, serta Ishida, dan Sado, yang kini berusaha melihat ke arah sumber reiatsu berasal.

"Maa... Maa... Kalian menyusahkan saja."

Suara berdistorsi yang terdengar berikutnya membuat mereka semua terbelalak tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Kalian benar-benar tidak tahu cara bertamu yang baik, eh?" sungut Shiro. Ia baru menghentikan langkahnya ketika berada tidak begitu jauh dari posisi Harribel tengah berdiri. Dengan seringai lebarnya, ia menatap satu persatu wajah yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang campuran antara bingung, tidak percaya, kaget, dan... juga takut. Betapa ia menikmati ekspresi mereka saat ini. "Apa? Kalian seperti yang baru saja melihat hantu." Ia telengkan kepalanya ke samping dan cekikikan.

"Kau... Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini? ! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Ichigo? ! !" Renji yang akhirnya bisa tersadar dari kekagetannya, segera berteriak dan bangkit dari posisinya. Zabimaru dalam keadaan siap-siaga.

"Pulanglah."

Suara Shiro yang penuh ketenangan dan tanpa tekanan, tidak seperti sebelumnya ini, nampak membuat Renji dan yang lainnya terperangah. Rasanya mereka seperti baru saja mendengar Yamamoto mendeklarasikan kalau ia akan menikahi anak di bawah umur.

Shiro menghela nafas, dan dengan tatapan bosan kembali menatap ke arah para Shinigami, "Ichigo tidak berharap untuk bisa bertemu kalian secepat ini."

* * *

><p><strong>Sementara itu, di kota Karakura...<strong>

"UWAAAAAAAAH!"

Suara jeritan seorang pria membuat semua pengunjung taman menoleh, tidak terkecuali para anak-anak. Pria lain yang mengenakan kemeja berwarna biru muda berlari mendekati seorang pria lainnya yang kini tengah terduduk di salah satu sisi taman, "Ada apa?" Sang pria yang terduduk sama sekali tidak menjawab, tapi dengan tangan yang gemetar, menunjuk ke arah di depannya yang kemudian membuat sang pria yang bertanya pun melihat apa yang dimaksudkan.

Dan kali ini, giliran si penanya yang berteriak, "GYAAAAAAAH!" lalu ikut terduduk lemas di sebelah pria pertama.

Saat itu di depan mereka terdapat sebatang pohon sakura yang daunnya sudah semakin menipis karena perubahan musim, tidak menapak dengan tanah, melayang.

"Oh sial..." umpat Grimmjow.

_Padahal dia sudah hati-hati supaya tidak ada yang melihatnya_.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Iya. Ini chapter emang pendek, sama kayak yang sebelum2nya =_=a Hal ini bukannya karena gimana2, tapi sejak awal saya bikin SBB, saya emang merencanakan per chapter-nya hanya segini. Jadi, walau pun kalian minta diperpanjang, ga bakalan saya kabulkan karena perhitungannya udah paten :| *plak*<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah bersedia mereview pada chapter sebelumnya ^^**

**Aoi Namikaze:** Ohohoho. Namanya juga udah dipatenkan :"| *plak* Chapter ini kayaknya lebih panjang dari sebelumnya deh ' 'a

**Chiisana yume:** Sankyuu~ Semoga yg ini juga masih bisa dibilang seru ya~ ;)

**nanao yumi:** Jawaban pertanyaanmu semuanya ada di sini ;)

**Ryuu:** Nasib Kon? Dia tetep diserahin ke Yuzu karena ga mau ngomong lebih cepet lagi :)) Sekarang lagi didandanin jadi Marie Anntoinette~ Reiatsu kan bisa disembunyiin, jadi ga akan kelacak dgn mudah kok :)

**kuro-usagi: **Siiip. Sekarang sudah update ya :)

**D:** Ngga ngga~ =)) Karena emang Shiro yang lebih pinter daripada Grimmy, makanya Shiro lebih tau. Grimmy care kok, cuma kadang bingung cara nunjukinnya :)

**Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah login dulu sebelum mereview: **Arya Angevin / Zanpaku nee / ukaacchi / iztha dark neko / Shirouta Tsuki / Ivera Jeagerjaques / Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi / astia aoi / archelaine / Chibi Dan / nanao yumi / F . Freyja / Aoi LawLight / seakey07 / CCloveRuki

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet Baby Berry<strong>

Chapter 10

* * *

><p>Ia selalu berpikir kalau kehadiran hollow itu tidak pernah merupakan sebuah pertanda baik.<p>

Apalagi dengan sosok Hollow dominan berwarna putih yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya, mengatakan kalau kehadiran ia dan teman-temannya tidaklah diharapkan. Selama masa hidupnya sebagai seorang Shinigami, Kuchiki Rukia baru kali ini merasakan keinginannya untuk melenyapkan sesuatu begitu besar.

Bagaimana Hollow itu mengatakan kalau Ichigo tidak ingin bertemu dengan teman-temannya? Belum pernah sebelumnya Ichigo mengesampingkan orang-orang yang ia pedulikan begitu saja. Sebelum ini tidak ada tanda-tanda Ichigo akan bersikap begitu, lalu apakah sang hollow berharap dirinya akan percaya dengan kata-katanya?

Tidak mungkin.

Apa yang Kon ceritakan itu pastilah salah sangka belaka. Tidak mungkin benar-benar terjadi. Ichigo tidak mungkin ikut sang Arrancar ke Hueco Mundo dengan senang hati.

_Tidak mungkin._

Ichigo dan Arrancar bersurai biru itu adalah musuh besar. Mereka sering kali terlihat ingin saling membunuh satu sama lain. Lagi pula, Arrancar itu telah melukainya, hampir membunuhnya. Ichigo tidak mungkin memaafkannya begitu saja bukan?

_Tidak mungkin..._

Kon hanya sesumbar omong kosong agar ia selamat dari tangan Yuzu.

Ichigo tidak mungkin memiliki hubungan khusus dengan sang Arrancar seperti yang Gikongan itu katakan.

_... Tidak mungkin... 'kan?_

Sebab...

Ichigo pastinya sudah tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh para Shinigami _Soul Society_ kalau mereka sampai tahu mengenai ini.

Tersentak sadar dari lamunannya sendiri, Rukia membelalakkan kedua iris _violet_nya ke arah sang Hollow. Benar. Bagaimana bisa ia mengesampingkan hal itu? Mengesampingkan kalau... "Kau... Bagaimana bisa kau berada di luar _inner world_nya Ichigo?" Ia menggeramkan suaranya ketika pikiran jelek terlintas di benaknya, "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" Tidak pernah sebelumnya ia melihat dengan jelas bentuk hollow yang selama ini berdiam diri di dalam tubuh Ichigo selama ini. Ia hanya tahu bahwa hollow ini merupakan hollow yang biasa berdiam di dalam tubuh Ichigo karena memiliki reiatsu yang serupa. Lagipula, wujudnya mirip dengan Ichigo, hanya saja tidak memiliki warna.

_Hitam dan putih bukanlah warna_. *

Decakan terdengar, dan dengan segera Rukia kembali kepada kuda-kudanya yang sebelumnya. Tanpa perlu melihat, ia pun bisa tahu kalau Renji dan Ishida berada dalam kondisi yang sama dengannya. Sedangkan Sado sudah siap untuk melindungi Orihime yang siap kapan pun dengan pelindungnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau tanyakan saja hal itu kepada Grimmjow? Apa yang sudah ia lakukan sehingga membuat _Queen_ sampai ada di Hueco Mundo ini." jawab Shiro dengan enteng dan seringai lebar khasnya tetap berada di wajah. Ia terkekeh-kekeh saat merasakan reiatsu yang begitu ia kenal melangkah mendekat. _Yeah, about damn time he finally come home_.

Rukia merasakan dahinya mengernyit ketika mendengar kata-kata sang Hollow yang terdengar aneh di telinganya. _Queen_? Siapa yang Hollow itu maksudkan dengan _Queen_? Terlalu memikirkan hal yang (kelihatannya) tidak penting, selain Rukia, yang lainnya kini menoleh ke arah sesosok figur yang nampak dari balik garganta yang terbuka.

Renji sempat _sweatdrop_ saat melihat seonggok pohon sakura yang mulai rontok, digotong-gotong oleh sosok yang kelihatannya tidak asing.

"Apanya yang ditanyakan padaku?"

Mendengar suara yang rasanya tidak akan pernah ia lupakan, karena itu merupakan suara orang yang hampir saja membuatnya mati terbunuh, sontak Rukia menolehkan kepalanya.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez berdiri tidak begitu jauh dari posisinya yang berada di samping Renji, satu tangan berada di saku hakama, sementara satu tangan lainnya memboyong pohon sakura yang tersemat di antara pundak.

_... Apa-apaan...?_

_Arrancar bukan makhluk herbivora kan?_

* * *

><p>Semenjak melangkahkan kaki di dalam garganta, Grimmjow tidak bisa menyingkirkan perasaan was-was yang mendadak menyerangnya. Ia tidak mengerti apa alasannya, tetapi instingnya mengatakan kalau ia harus cepat-cepat kembali ke Las Noches. Dan ia yang memang sudah terbiasa hidup berdasarkan insting, dengan segera menurutinya dan dengan menggunakan sonido hingga akhirnya kedua kakinya menginjak kembali pasir Hueco Mundo—tepat pada saat Shiro mengatakan sesuatu untuk bertanya kepada dirinya.<p>

_Well_, dia yang baru datang tentu saja tidak mengerti, makanya ia bertanya.

Dan Grimmjow merasakan kedua alisnya terangkat tinggi sebelum kemudian mengerut saat melihat sekelompok Shinigami dan manusia yang berdiri di dekat gerbang Las Noches.

_Apakah mereka yang membuatnya merasa was-was?_

Menggelengkan kepala menyanggah pernyataannya sendiri karena ia tidak pernah merasa khawatir dengan kehadiran Shinigami apalagi manusia, Grimmjow menghela nafas, "Apa yang kalian—" Perkataannya terputus saat melihat cahaya dari cero yang diarahkan padanya. Ia baru bisa menghindari cero tersebut di detik-detik terakhir yang membuatnya terpaksa melepaskan batang pohon sakura di tangannya. "AGH! APA-APAAN KAU, SHIRO? ! AKU SUDAH SUSAH PAYAH MENDAPATKANNYA TAHU!" sahutnya geram sembari menatap kesal ke arah sang Hollow yang nampak begitu marah.

_Oke. Kelihatannya ia ketinggalan berita di sini._

_Karena setahu dirinya, ia tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan, kecuali kalau mereka menyalahkannya kembali._

Secara tidak disengaja, Grimmjow mendengking kaget karena Shiro berlanjut menyerangnya dengan menggunakan zanpakutou, hampir membelahnya menjadi dua. _Dasar Hollow sialan_._ Shiro memang selalu lebih cepat daripada dirinya_. Tanpa mengerti apa alasan Shiro mendadak menyerangnya terus-menerus, Grimmjow hanya bisa menghindar dan menepis. Inginnya melawan, tapi ia yakin Ichigo pasti akan mengomel kalau sesuatu terjadi kepada Shiro. Dan melihat Harribel yang hanya menonton, membiarkan Shiro menyerangnya tanpa alasan pasti, membuat Grimmjow semakin kesal.

"Brengsek!" Grimmjow menepis Zangetsu yang mengarah padanya, dan ketika melihat celah, dengan cepat ia mencengkeram leher sang Hollow cukup kuat. Tidak sampai membuat tercekik, tetapi lebih dari cukup untuk menghentikan gerakan Shiro—selama beberapa detik. "Kau... Sogokan macam apa yang kau terima dari para Shinigami sehingga mau melawanku, hah? !"

Shiro mendecak. Kelihatannya cukup kesal karena dianggap dirinya bisa disogok begitu saja. "Aku tahu kalau kau tidak pernah menggunakan otakmu, Grimmjow. Tapi tidak kusangka kalau alasanmu tidak menggunakannya bukan karena tidak mau, tetapi memang tidak bisa." Ia menyeringai lebar ketika cengkeram di lehernya mengeras, "Kau pasti tidak tahu hal bodoh apa yang sudah kau lakukan bukan? Mengira-ngira apa yang membuatku mendadak menyerangmu begini. _Well, King of Hueco Mundo_, cek laboratorium Szayel dan kau akan tahu apa jawabannya." Dengan sengaja ia meludah ketika mengatakan kalimat _'King of Hueco Mundo'_, bagaikan kata-kaya itu merupakan makanan paling menjijikan yang pernah memasuki mulutnya.

Selama Hueco Mundo menjadi miliknya, dan ia dinobatkan menjadi raja karena memang dirinyalah yang paling kuat, Grimmjow selalu menyerahkan urusan yang memeras otak kepada Tesra—yang secara diam-diam ia akui, lebih pintar darinya. Jadi, untuk beberapa saat ia hanya diam menatap bingung ke arah Shiro sampai Harribel ikut membuka suara, "Pergilah, Grimmjow. Ichigo membutuhkanmu." Harribel yang sudah sempat diberitahu oleh Shiro beberapa saat lalu, memutuskan hanya cukup dengan mengatakan 'Ichigo', maka Grimmjow akan mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya _salah_ di sini.

Dan perkiraan Arrancar wanita bersurai _blondie_ itu tepat, karena kedua mata Grimmjow langsung membelalak. Dan setelah mengumpat, ia langsung melesat menuju laboratorium Szayel.

"Tu-tunggu! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?" Rukia yang semenjak tadi keberadaannya nampak tidak dianggap, semakin merasa tidak tahan untuk diam saja ketika mendengar nama Ichigo disebutkan. Apalagi ketika dikatakan kalau pemuda bersurai oranye itu membutuhkan Grimmjow, musuhnya. "Kenapa kau katakan Ichigo membutuhkan Arrancar itu? !" _Nonsense_. Ichigo dan Grimmjow adalah musuh. Musuh yang sudah sering kali hampir membunuh satu sama lain. Kenapa di sini seolah dikatakan Ichigo membutuhkan keberadaan Grimmjow, dan Grimmjow sendiri pun langsung sepanik itu ketika dikatakan Ichigo membutuhkannya?

Kemungkinan yang berputar-putar di kepalanya, membuat Rukia menggertakkan gigi. Renji yang menyadari kondisi temannya itu langsung berdiri di hadapannya, seolah menjadi tameng. Sang Shinigami bersurai merah itu pun memiliki banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia ajukan, tetapi ia tidak masalah menyimpan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu untuk nanti. Dan berbeda dengan Sado serta Ishida yang benar-benar _clueless_, Orihime nampak membelalakkan mata sementara mulutnya menganga. Gestur ketika ia seolah tengah mengadari sesuatu. Gadis itu menggerakkan kedua iris gelapnya ke arah Harribel, dan mereka saling menatap selama beberapa saat.

Menelan ludah dan merilekskan tubuhnya, Orihime kemudian berkata, "Kita harus kembali." Perkataannya itu sontak saja membuat keempat teman-temannya yang lain terkaget-kaget.

"Inoue-san?" ujar Ishida.

"Hoo? Kau mengerti, _Princess_?" Shiro yang hendak menyusul Grimmjow akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendekati kembali para Shinigami. Seringai di wajahnya melebar saat melihat Orihime mengangguk, dan dengan segera ia mengulurkan tangannya, membuka garganta. "Sesuai kata-kata Tuan Putri, kalian harus pulang."

Rukia, Renji, Ishida, dan Sado yang sebelumnya terlalu kaget dengan kata-kata Orihime sama sekali tidak menyadari Harribel yang mendadak muncul di belakang mereka, dan mendorong semuanya sekaligus ke dalam garganta. Shiro bereaksi cepat dengan segera menutup garganta, dan juga menguncinya agar tidak ada lagi Shinigami yang bisa seenaknya memasuki Hueco Mundo.

"Nah, sebaiknya kita ke tempat Ichigo sekarang, _Princess_."

Orihime mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Shiro, dan dibuat terlonjak kaget karena sang Hollow mendadak membopongnya sebelum kemudian berlari dengan menggunakan sonido menuju tempat di mana Ichigo berada sekarang. Harribel berada tidak jauh di belakang mereka.

* * *

><p>"Bagaimana kondisi Ichigo?" Shiro bertanya sembari mendekati posisi di mana Grimmjow kini duduk di sebelah ranjang Ichigo. Orihime mengikuti tidak jauh di belakang.<p>

Grimmjow menghela nafas. Tangannya tidak berhenti membelai surai oranye sang Beta. Walau tidak terlalu terlihat karena kedua alisnya berkerut seperti biasanya, tetapi tersirat keterkhawatiran di wajah Grimmjow. "Szayel sudah menjelaskan apa yang salah pada kondisi Ichigo. _Haah_... Ini pertama kalinya aku mengawini seorang Beta, jadi aku tidak tahu kalau selain memberikan reiatsu untuk menandai teritori pada tubuh Ichigo, aku pun diharuskan untuk memberikan reiatsu secara berkala." Untuk kali ini Grimmjow sama sekali tidak merasa risih untuk mengakui kesalahannya karena ia sendiri merasa bodoh karena hal itu.

Dan tanpa ia sadari, pengakuannya itu menghilangkan nafsu marah-marah Shiro. Sebab, saat ini sang Hollow hanya bisa terperangah menatap Grimmjow yang terkenal akan kepala batu dan harga dirinya yang tinggi. Kalau saja Nelliel, Harribel, dan Szayel tidak menunggu di luar ruangan, mereka pasti berekspresi sama dengan Shiro.

_Dijamin_.

Berdehem pelan, Shiro kemudian berkata, "Kalau begitu... Kau menyingkirlah dulu sana. Aku sudah bawa si _Princess_ untuk menyadarkan Ichi." Perkataannya ini membuat Grimmjow menoleh ke arahnya dan memandangnya dengan pandangan bingung. "Dengar. Kondisi _inner world_ Ichi saat ini sangat sensitif. Aku tidak bisa seenaknya masuk ke dalam sana walau pun mengetahui sekarang ini bisa saja ia berada di sana, tidak bisa keluar karena tidak memiliki tenaga. Yang bisa menarik Ichi keluar saat ini hanya dia." jelasnya sembari menunjuk ke arah Orihime. Mau tidak mau, mereka memang membutuhkan kemampuan sang gadis. Karena Grimmjow tidak akan bisa menyalurkan reiatsunya jika Ichigo tidak ada dalam keadaan sadar.

_Yah... Karena caranya 'begitu' sih..._

"Hmph. Terserah..." Sambil mendengus, Grimmjow beranjak dari posisinya demi memberikan ruang bagi Orihime untuk melakukan tugasnya. Dengan melingkarkan kedua lengan kekarnya di dadanya, kedua iris biru tajam Grimmjow tidak kunjung lepas dalam mengamati mimik wajah Ichigo. Kedua sudut bibirnya semakin turun ketika ia kembali mengingat kalau kondisi Betanya saat itu adalah gara-gara dirinya. Tepat pada saat Grimmjow mendecak dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok, cahaya berwarna kekuningan melingkari tubuh Ichigo.

Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanya menunggu.

* * *

><p>Dengan tubuh yang terlentang di atas jendela-jendela bangunan di dalam <em>inner world<em>nya, kedua iris coklat Ichigo menatap awan-awan yang bergerak di langit. Pikirannya yang semenjak tadi bekerja untuk mencari cara agar ia bisa keluar dari sana—karena kali ini tumben-tumbenan ia tidak bisa keluar dengan keinginannya sendiri—kini sudah berhenti karena rasa lelah yang ada. Ia sekarang ini hanya bisa pasrah, tidak bergerak, menunggu Shiro atau Grimmjow melakukan sesuatu untuk menariknya keluar.

Belakangan ini ia memang merasakan lelah yang tidak biasa, tapi ia pikir mungkin itu juga merupakan efek samping kehamilannya. Akan tetapi, ketika ia tidak bisa bergerak apalagi keluar dari dalam _inner world_nya sendiri, Ichigo tahu ada sesuatu yang salah dengan dirinya. Ia hanya bisa menggerakkan tangannya yang kini membelai perutnya pelan. Bisa ia rasakan tonjolan yang ada di sana lebih besar daripada sebelumnya.

Padahal ia yakin ketika memegangnya pagi tadi, tonjolan itu tidak sebesar sekarang.

Dan itu membuatnya cukup takut.

Langit biru di atasnya yang perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi kekuningan, membuat Ichigo terperangah. Warna kuning itu berasal dari suatu horizon di ujung sana, yang perlahan-lahan menyebar, menutupi birunya langit yang ada. Mengumpat di dalam hati dalam kepanikan karena lagi-lagi ia tidak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi pada dirinya, Ichigo terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal memanggil namanya.

"Kurosaki-kun."

"I, Inoue? !"

Kalau saja saat itu ia bisa bergerak dengan mudah, saat ini pasti dirinya sudah berdiri dan celingukan kesana-kemari mencari asal sumber suara. Tapi, suara itu kalau didengar, nampak bergema dari segala penjuru.

"Yokatta ne, Kurosaki-kun... Tunggulah, aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari sana. Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak ya?"

"Oke..." Akhirnya bisa juga ia menghela nafas lega. Walau mungkin nanti ia diharuskan bertanya bagaimana bisa gadis itu berada di sini, tapi saat ini ia ingin menikmati kelegaannya karena Orihime akan bisa membantunya keluar dari sini. Ia yakin itu. Merilekskan tubuhnya, Ichigo membiarkan kedua kelopak matanya terpejam, merasakan kehangatan cahaya kuning yang semakin lama menariknya semakin keluar dari dalam _inner world_nya.

Ichigo perlahan kembali membuka kedua matanya ketika penciumannya menerima aroma tubuh yang begitu ia kenali. Warna biru yang langsung menyerang pandangannya kini membuatnya tersenyum, "Grimm." Bisa ia lihat kerutan di dahi sang Alpha menghilang saat mendengar panggilannya.

"Hei, _Kitten_." Grimmjow menghela nafas panjang, merasa lega karena Orihime berhasil menarik Ichigo kembali. Dan jika dilihat dari wajahnya, walau pun masih agak pucat, tapi Ichigo nampak baik-baik saja. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Ia kemudian menunduk dan membenamkan hidungnya di pipi Ichigo yang kini gantian menghela nafas juga.

"Rasanya lelah..."

"Aku tahu. Akan segera kuberikan reiatsuku padamu." Membelai surai oranye Ichigo, Grimmjow kemudian menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan untuk beberapa saat hanya saling bertatapan mata dengan sang Beta.

"Kalau mau memberikan reiatsumu pada Ichi sekarang, pergi ke kamarmu sana!" seru Shiro sambil meneplak kepala Grimmjow yang semanjak tadi malah diam saja dan nampak mengulur-ulur waktu. Tatapan kesal sekaligus bingung yang Grimmjow lemparkan padanya membuat Shiro mendengus, "Jangan katakan kalau kau berpikiran untuk mentransfer reiatsumu dengan cara biasa."

Grimmjow mengerutkan dahi, "Urusai!" Kerutan di wajahnya kini menjadi semakin dalam ketika Shiro mencibir ke arahnya. "Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan, _Snowflake_? !" Geraman tertahan keluar dari sela-sela kata-kata Grimmjow sementara kedua tangannya mengepal, menahan diri untuk tidak menembakkan cero begitu saja ke kepala sang Hollow.

"Kau ini bodoh atau memang tolol? Satu-satunya cara untuk mentransfer reiatsu pada Beta itu hanya dengan seks!" sentak Shiro yang menusukkan telunjuknya di dada Grimmjow dengan keras karena kesal dipanggil dengan sebutan _'Snowflake'_. Kalau saja urusan ini tidak menyangkut nyawa Ichigo, ia tidak akan mau mengatakan kepada Alpha tidak berpengalaman semacam Arrancar bersurai biru di hadapannya ini setelah dikata-katai begitu.

Sementara Ichigo yang merasa malu berteriak, "Shiro!" dan wajah Orihime merona matang, Grimmjow nampak kaget dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Shiro. Jujur saja, ia kaget karena ia memang berpikiran kalau dirinya hanya cukup menyelimuti reiatsu Ichigo dengan reiatsu miliknya dan meninggalkan reiatsunya itu di sana begitu saja.

Tapi lama-kelamaan, seringai khas seorang Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez kembali terpatri di wajahnya, dan membuat Ichigo yang melihatnya menelan ludah. "Jadi maksudmu, aku masih bisa melakukannya walau pun Ichi sedang hamil begini?"

Shiro membalas seringai Grimmjow dengan seringainya yang tidak kalah lebar—membuat siapa pun yang melihat jadi menyangka kalau saat ini mereka sedang menggelar kontes mirip Joker, "Sebanyak-banyaknya." jawab Shiro mantap diiringi dengan kekehan renyah.

Saat itu Ichigo berpikir kalau kelihatannya akan lebih baik jika ia terjebak di dalam _inner world_nya lebih lama lagi.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Yap. Dokter Boyke bilang, semakin banyak suami memberikan sperma pada istri yang sedang hamil, semakin kuat kandungannya. Prinsip mengenai kehamilan Ichigo, saya ambil dari situ ;")<strong>

*** Hitam dan putih bukanlah warna; Sebenarnya ini perdebatan tanpa ujung karena penilaian seniman dengan ilmuwan mengenai warna itu berbeda. Tapi, saya ambil kesimpulan seperti ini sesuai dengan apa yang saya pelajari di matkul Teori Warna dulu.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Ahahaha... Haha... Ha... Err... Masih adakah yang bersama saya di sini? Gomen na... Saya tau ini chapter keluarnya lama banget. Silakan, kalian mau timpuk saya dengan tomat, semangka, bahkan durian sekali pun, saya terima *gemetaran* Sebab, walau pun ingin OL, tapi saya bener2 ga bisa. Salahkan modem yg mendadak error dan nendang saya keluar terus dari jaringan koneksi internet ( TT ^ TT ) Makanya saya cuma bisa pakai modem punya adik, dan waktu berinternet jadi terbatas banget. Jadi, untuk beberapa waktu ke depan, saya bisa OL cuma seminggu atau 2 minggu sekali *ORZ* Mohon pengertiannya aja ya... Setiap OL saya bakalan langsung upload update-an semuanya. Tolong sabar ya, cuma sampai saya dapet modem lagi kok ( TT ^ TT ) Duh, lagi galau, jadi tambah galau gara2 ini *plak* Padahal kalo bisa upload melalui hape, enak sih... Tapi, ga mungkin... *swt*

Dan... Saya juga akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah, jadi ya... Haha. Gomen na... _Rambling_nya kepanjangan *swt*

**Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah bersedia mereview pada chapter sebelumnya ^^**

**uta:** Ehee... Jawaban itu bakalan nongol nanti kok, tunggu aja ya~ Pasti keluar XD

**D: **Sip sip sip. Gomen lama ya (^_^; )

**Aoi Namikaze:** Yep. Bener. Ada lemonan di sini walau ga panjang2 amat sih XD

**ukaacchi:** Ah, gomen... baru bisa update sekarang (^_^; ) Mengenai Orihime, nanti bakalan ketahuan kenapa dia bisa tau kok. Tunggu aja~

**Iztha dark neko:** Aih, sankyuu, chuyuuunk~! Chapter ini emang bener ada lemon kok~ ;)

**nanao yumi:** Nah... Semua jawabanmu bakalan ada kok nanti. Saya ingin bikin kamu nebak2 dulu aja deh sekarang ini sih ( ^ u ^ ) *bletakk*

**nagi:** Sudah update sekarang, gomen lama (^_^; )

**Dark Yunjae:** Halo juga, Dark ( ^_^ ) Yep. Emang dalam beberapa kondisi Grimm dan Ichi bakalan OOC di sini. Yah... mau gimana lagi sih, soalnya dalam Bleach yg asli ga ada cerita yg seperti di SBB ini. Jadi, kita cuma bisa nebak2 reaksi masing2nya aja *taps own chin thoughtfully*

**via-sasunaru:** Ooh, jangan salah... Ichi bakalan menderita banget pas mendekati masa2 melahirkan lho~ ;) Muahahaha *plak*

**D-N-D Mozaik:** Ehehe... Gomen na, chapter ini lambat banget. Tapi, akhirnya saya bisa upload juga nih... Seneng rasanya ( TT ^ TT )

**AngeLEviL:** Gomeeeeennn chapter ini lama banget... *ORZ* Hnn... Saya sempet kepikiran dia balik ke dunianya sih, tapi masih ditimang2 karena ada rencana lain juga... Hnn... *mikir*

**Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah login dulu sebelum mereview: **Aoi LawLight / chiisana yume / Zanpaku nee / CCloveRuki / F . Freyja / astia aoi / Ivera Jeagerjaques / Vipris / Chibi Dan / Arya Angevin

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet Baby Berry<strong>

Chapter 11

* * *

><p>"Hei, Grimm. Aku lapar."<p>

"Hnn..."

"Aku ingin sekali memakan _pancake_ pagi ini..."

"Hn."

"Tapi aku ingin ada es krim coklat sebagai _toping_-nya."

"Mhmm..."

"Apa di sini ada es krim? Kulihat kelihatannya kalian bahkan tidak tahu apa itu kulkas."

Menarik nafas dengan tajam, Grimmjow menggeram dan mengeratkan genggamannya hingga membuat Ichigo tersentak sambil mengerang kaget. "_What the fuck_? Kau bermaksud menghancurkanku, Grimm! ?" Sentak Ichigo dengan tepian matanya mengeluarkan setetes air mata karena yang barusan itu sungguh sangat benar-benar menyakitkan. Ingin rasanya ia menendang Grimmjow dengan sangat keras, tetapi apa daya, kedua kakinya saat ini tengah terbuka lebar dengan Grimmjow berada di tengah-tengahnya jadi tidak bisa digerakkan seenaknya.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan '_what the fuck_', Ichi! Bisa-bisanya kau membicarakan mengenai sarapan ketika aku sedang memberikan _blow job_ padamu!" Menegakkan tubuhnya dan tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya di pangkal kejantanan Ichigo, Grimmjow menatap antara heran dan kesal ke arah Betanya itu. Padahal ia yakin tadi itu Ichigo sudah mendesah dan mengerang merasakan lidahnya bermain dengan puncak kejantanannya, tapi Grimmjow tidak habis pikir dari mana datangnya pikiran mengenai menu sarapan yang diinginkan untuk pagi itu.

Benar-benar merusak mood yang ada saja.

"Habisnya aku lapar, Grimm..."

Secara refleks Grimmjow mengerang _bete_ ketika mendengar nada bicara berupa rengekan yang dikeluarkan oleh Ichigo. _Great_. Ichigo saat ini sedang berubah menjadi _whiny-pansy-bitch_ lagi gara-gara mood masa kehamilannya. Aah... Betapa ia merindukan kekeras-kepalaan dan semangat yang sering kali berkobar dari Ichigo. Kalau saja ia tahu mengenai perubahan kepribadian pada masa kehamilan begini, rasanya Grimmjow tidak akan pernah mau memiliki anak lagi.

_Yeah, cukup kali ini saja. Sikap Ichigo yang mendadak seperti cewek ini mulai terasa menyebalkan_.

Menghela nafas, Grimmjow terdiam sejenak sebelum kemudian seringai lebar kembali menghiasi wajahnya ketika sebuah pemikiran (yang menurutnya) jenius melintas di benaknya, "Semenjak bangun sudah 2 kali aku memberimu _makan_ 'kan, _Kitten_? Kalau kau masih belum kenyang, itu artinya aku masih harus memberikanmu lebih banyak lagi. Begitu bukan?" ujarnya dengan suara yang direndahkan beberapa oktaf hingga secara tidak disadari membuat tubuh Ichigo bergetar.

Rona merah di wajahnya menandakan kalau Ichigo mengerti betul dengan apa yang dimaksudkan sebagai 'makan' oleh Grimmjow. Tapi, pribadinya yang tidak pernah mau kalah, membuatnya berpikiran untuk membalas kata-kata sang Alpha. Ingin agar Grimmjow merasakan efek yang sama dengan yang dirinya rasakan barusan, sekuat tenaga Ichigo mendorong tubuh Grimmjow dan menduduki pinggang sang Alpha yang nampak kaget dengan tindakannya barusan.

Sekarang posisi mereka jadi berbalik. Ichigo berada di atas sedangkan Grimmjow di bawah, merebahkan diri di atas permukaan ranjang.

Sebenarnya, semenjak awal hari ini dimulai, Ichigo berniat untuk tidak melakukan seks lagi dengan Grimmjow. _Yah, selama beberapa hari ke depan_. Hal itu karena semenjak Shiro memberitahukan mengenai cara transfer reiatsu 'yang tepat', Grimmjow mengurung dirinya di kamar dan terus melakukan seks selama seminggu terakhir ini.

Rasanya seperti menjadi kelinci yang terus ketagihan.

Dan selama seminggu itu, hanya dirinya saja yang dibuat menerima, sedangkan Grimmjow selalu menolak jika dirinya mulai ingin memberikan sesuatu juga untuk sang Alpha.

_Menyebalkan_.

Apalagi ketika ia mulai bisa menebak kenapa Grimmjow nampak begitu berhati-hati dan tidak mau membuatnya melakukan 'sesuatu'. Sesuatu yang... yah, apa pun. "Aku bukan perempuan, Grimmjow." Ichigo menggeram, "Aku bukan orang yang setiap saat harus kau lindungi dan awasi. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, dan aku tahu kemampuan diriku sendiri. Aku tidak pernah memaksakan diri jika aku memang tidak bisa." Dengan kedua tangan menumpu tubuhnya di dada Grimmjow, Ichigo menatap ke arah sepasang iris biru laut dengan sepasang iris coklatnya yang memandang dengan intens. Menunjukkan keseriusan, dan kekesalannya karena diremehkan.

_Terlalu dilindungi_.

Ia menyadari kalau belakangan ini Grimmjow nampak bersikap penuh kehati-hatian padanya. Seolah dirinya akan remuk jika sampai salah bergerak sedikit saja.

"_I'm not your woman._" geram Ichigo kesal sambil mencakarkan kukunya di salah satu pundak sang Alpha.

Meski pun cakaran Ichigo membuat pundaknya berdarah, tidak terlalu banyak, tapi tidak sekali pun Grimmjow nampak meringis. Wajahnya datar, seolah tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali. Kedua iris birunya menatap dalam kepada kedua iris sang Beta yang menolak untuk melihat ke arah lain selain ke arah matanya. Ingin rasanya ia menampik perkataan Ichigo barusan. _Heh, memangnya siapa dia yang bisa dibodohi?_ Ia tidak buta untuk tidak mengetahui kalau Ichigo memaksakan diri melebihi batas kemampuan ketika memutuskan untuk melompat ke Hueco Mundo pertama kalinya untuk menolong gadis itu. Menantang Aizen yang jelas-jelas memiliki kekuatan lebih tinggi berkali-kali lipat di atasnya.

Dan ketika mereka pertama kali saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Ichigo saat itu sudah jelas jauh lebih lemah daripada dirinya, tetapi terus memaksa maju dan melawannya tanpa takut mati sekali pun.

Padahal saat itu ia bisa dengan mudah melubangi tubuh sang remaja seperti gadis Shinigami itu, tetapi anehnya tidak ia lakukan.

_Heh, kelihatannya saat itu ia sudah menandai Ichigo untuk menjadi pasangannya, hanya saja dirinya tidak sadar, eh?_

Dan Grimmjow juga tidak berniat untuk menampik kalau beberapa hari terakhir ini ia bersikap begitu hati-hati terhadap Ichigo. Tidak mau ia akui kepada orang lain kalau melihat wajah Ichigo begitu pucat saat ia tahu reiatsu sang Beta sangat tipis, untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan rasa takut yang tidak pernah ia rasakan selama ini.

_He's Grimmjow-fucking-Jaegerjaquez for God's sake!_

Dan seorang Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, _King of Hueco Mundo_, tidak pernah takut akan apa pun.

... _Fuck. Tidak pernah ia bayangkan dirinya akan menjadi seperti ini. Memalukan._ Tapi... "Kau mungkin tidak tahu, Ichi. Tapi, seorang Alpha akan menomor-satukan Betanya melebihi apa pun juga. Mereka bahkan akan memakan anak mereka sendiri jika memang hal itu bisa menolong Betanya." Grimmjow menghela nafas, "Aku pun tidak berbeda." Kembali ia tatap Ichigo dan bisa ia lihat dengan jelas kalau Ichigo agak mengernyit mendengar kata-katanya. Kelihatannya remaja itu membayangkan perkataannya barusan.

Mendengar ucapan Grimmjow itu, Ichigo hanya bisa terdiam dan menunduk. Secara refleks ia menjauhkan pandangannya dari wajah Grimmjow. Dan tanpa disadarinya ia jadi memegangi perutnya sendiri, membayangkan Grimmjow memakan anak-anaknya bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Tetapi imajinasinya yang terkadang luas, membuatnya tidak bisa untuk tidak membayangkan.

Selama membelai perutnya yang tidak tertutupi selembar pun kain, Ichigo tidak bisa berhenti mendesis. Walau awalnya ia tidak menginginkan anak di dalam perutnya, tetapi setelah sebulan lebih merasakan kehidupan lain di dalam dirinya, mau tidak mau ia jadi merasakan sebuah ikatan yang membuatnya ingin melindungi apa yang tengah ia miliki sekarang ini. Walau kehamilannya itu membuatnya kehilangan otot perut yang (secara diam-diam) ia banggakan karena tidak terdapat sedikit pun lemak yang tidak berarti.

Dan sungguh ia bersyukur karena ukuran kehamilannya tidak sama dengan para wanita di mana pun berada. Karena walau untuk ukuran waktu kehamilan manusia dirinya saat ini tengah menginjak bulan kelima, secara ukuran hollow saat ini dirinya tengah menginjak usia kehamilan yang ke-38 hari, dengan kata lain hanya 32 hari lagi mendekati waktu kelahiran. Dan tidak seperti Beta-_female _ lainnya, para Beta-_male_ memiliki ukuran perut yang lebih kecil ketika hamil, jadi ukuran perut paling besar yang akan mereka tanggung paling hanya seukuran perut kehamilan bulan ke-6.

Yah, setidaknya ia hanya akan terlihat seperti orang yang kebanyakan makan hingga perutnya membuncit. Tidak akan membuatnya sampai berteriak histeris ketika melihat pantulannya di cermin.

_Karena membayangkan perut hamil dengan benda yang menggantung di antara kaki sangatlah tidak serasi_.

Menanggapi kebisuan Ichigo, Grimmjow menarik tubuh sang Beta hingga benar-benar tertelungkup di atas tubuhnya (sementara Ichigo sendiri secara insting agak menaikkan perutnya agar tidak terlalu tertekan), kedua tangan ia lingkarkan di pinggang Ichigo sembari memberikan belaian ringan di sana. "Aku serius, Ichi." Ia dengar Ichigo menghela nafas pendek, yang kemudian membuat Grimmjow membenamkan hidungnya di antara surai oranye Ichigo dan dengan tamak ia menghirup aroma khas sang Beta. Aroma _strawberry_ dan coklat yang menyerang indera penciumannya selalu berhasil membuatnya bergairah kembali. Karenanya, ia menggerakkan kedua tengannya lebih ke bawah lagi dan meremas dua gumpalan pangkal tubuh Ichigo, yang tentu saja sontak langsung memekik kaget.

"Grimm!" Menaikkan tubuhnya hingga bisa melihat Grimmjow dengan jelas, Ichigo mencubit keras hidung sang Alpha sementara kerutan kekesalan di dahinya sama sekali kehilangan keampuhannya karena wajahnya yang merona merah. "Bukankah tadi kita sedang bicara serius? Kau malah main-main lagi!"

Terkekeh-kekeh Grimmjow menjawab, "Habis, aku sudah tidak bisa mencueki _si Grimm kecil_ lebih lama lagi." Untuk beberapa saat, Ichigo nampak bingung dan tidak mengerti dengan kata-katanya, karena itu dengan sengaja Grimmjow menghentakkan pinggulnya hingga kejantanannya yang sudah menegang dan tidak tertutupi apa pun itu bergesekan dengan pangkal tubuh Ichigo. Pemuda bersurai oranye itu langsung merona merah menyadari apa maksud dari kata-kata Grimmjow, hingga membuat sang Alpha terpingkal-pingkal... dan mendapatkan geplakan keras di kepala. Walau geplakan tersebut tetap tidak bisa menghentikan tawanya.

Ichigo mengerutkan dahi dan menatap sinis ke arah sang _bluenette_, tapi sayang, kadar intensitas kekesalannya itu berkurang karena rona merah yang menolak untuk pergi. Sekarang, bukan karena malu, tetapi karena ia bisa kembali merasakan gairahnya. Kelihatannya, instingnya sebagai seorang Beta mulai mengambil alih lagi, membuatnya berpikir untuk menampung banyak reiatsu dari Grimmjow sehingga beberapa waktu ke depan nanti, ia akan bisa benar-benar istirahat.

_Yah, istirahat dari berbagai macam kegiatan, termasuk 'ini'._

Menyeringai kecil, Ichigo memanfaatkan kesempatan di saat Grimmjow masih terus tertawa sehingga tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresinya, ia menaikkan tubuhnya sementara salah satu tangannya menggenggam kejantanan sang Alpha. Dengan penuh kehati-hatian dan keakuratan, Ichigo memposisikan kejantanan Grimmjow pada pintu masuk rectumnya dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi menghujamkan tubuhnya ke bawah, hingga kejantanan Alphanya itu masuk secara penuh, langsung mengenai prostatnya dengan telak, membuat dirinya dan juga Grimmjow mengerang.

"_Shit, _Ichi... _Warn me next time, would ya_?" Grimmjow mendesis dengan kedua tangannya secara refleks menggenggam pinggang Ichigo. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka sang remaja akan melakukan hal barusan, jadi ia lumayan cukup kaget dengan _impact_ yang ada.

Meski pun ia sendiri yang menghujamkan kejantanan Grimmjow ke dalam dirinya, Ichigo cukup merasakan ketidak-nyamanan, dan walau pun prostatnya kena dalam sekali hentak, tetap saja rasa sakitnya ada. Karenanya, untuk beberapa saat pertama ia hanya diam dan mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Ia tidak habis pikir, entah kapan ia akan terbiasa dengan ukuran yang dimiliki oleh Grimmjow. Memang, di antara mereka berdua terdapat perbedaan tinggi badan hingga 10 sentimeter, tetapi tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya kalau perbedaan tinggi badan yang lumayan jauh itu pun akan berdampak sampai kepada ukuran benda pribadi yang berbeda juga.

Ia tidak pernah mengatakannya secara terang-terangan, tetapi Ichigo selalu berkomentar dalam hati kalau milik Grimmjow sangat besar. Lebih besar daripada miliknya.

Dan walau pun ia ingin merasa iri, tetapi ia tidak bisa.

Apalagi karena ia bisa bermain sesukanya dengan milik Grimmjow itu.

...

...

_Shit._

_Memang sudah semenjak awal ia gay, heh?_

"_So big_, Grimmy~ _Me_... _so_... -_full_... hhhaaahnn~"

Kalau saja saat itu benak Ichigo sedang tidak berkabut karena nafsu, ia pasti bisa melihat warna _pink_ tercetak tipis di kedua pipi Grimmjow. Baru kali ini Grimmjow mendengar suara dan kata-kata Ichigo yang begitu penuh gairah dan terdengar cabul. Biasanya, remaja bersurai oranye itu begitu pemalu dan jarang sekali berkomentar setiap kali mereka melakukan seks. Tapi, hari ini kelihatannya Ichigo lebih berani. Dan hal itu membuat debaran di dada Grimmjow tidak bisa mereda, dan malah sebaliknya, semakin cepat.

Apa yang Ichigo katakan itu membuat rasa percaya diri dan nafsu birahi di dalam diri Grimmjow semakin meninggi. "Ayo, _Kitten_... Kau tidak berniat terus diam saja seharian seperti ini, bukan?" Sebagai tanda dari ucapannya, Grimmjow menggerakkan pinggulnya sedikit hingga miliknya bergesekkan dengan dinding rectum Ichigo.

Dengan tarikan nafas yang goyah, dan kedua tangan yang bertumpuan pada dada Grimmjow, Ichigo menaikkan tubuhnya hingga hanya tersisa ujung kejantanan Grimmjow saja di dalamnya dan menghantamkan tubuhnya kembali ke bawah sekuat tenaga. Menghajar prostatnya sendiri dengan kasar sehingga membuat tubuhnya tersentak keras, kepalanya menengadah dengan mulut dan kedua mata yang terbuka lebar, "Nyaaaaaahhh~!" Apa yang ia rasakan saat itu benar-benar luar biasa. Berbeda dengan biasanya. Sebab dalam posisinya saat ini—dirinya berada di atas, menunggangi Grimmjow—secara tidak langsung membuat kejantanan Grimmjow berada dangat dalam di dalam dirinya. Bahkan gesekannya seolah bisa ia rasakan di antara perutnya.

Ichigo tidak berhenti bergerak begitu saja. Ia terus menaikkan dan menurunkan tubuhnya, membenturkan dinding prostatnya kepada kejantanan Grimmjow yang mulai membasahi dinding rectumnya dengan _precum_. Grimmjow yang juga menggerakkan pinggulnya, memberikan _impact_ yang lebih lagi, terus membuat erangan dan desahan Ichigo semakin lama semakin keras.

Membuatnya yakin seluruh Hueco Mundo bisa mendengar suara sang Beta yang tengah diselimuti ekstasi.

"Nnnggggaaaahhh~! G-Grimm... AH! AAHH! Nyaaaaahhh~! _More_... Grimmyyy... _MORE_! Aaangghh...!"

Grimmjow menyeringai.

Yeah, ia begitu _mencintai_ erangan Ichigo, dan akan ia lakukan apa pun demi mendengarkannya lebih keras lagi. Biar makhluk lain merasa iri karena ia mendapatkan Beta yang sangat ekslusif (baginya).

Pada detik ini, Grimmjow meng-_shutdown_-kan benaknya, dan lebih menaruh perhatian terhadap aktifitas yang tengah dijalaninya. Dan walau sebesar apa pun ia menyukai pemandangannya di bawah dengan Ichigo di atasnya—bergerak begitu liar, wajah merah, dan liur yang menetes di tepian bibir, serta kedua bola mata coklat yang memandang ke arahnya yang terlihat begitu... _glassy_... erotis—ia lebih suka menjadi yang "mengendalikan", karenanya ia dorong tubuh Ichigo hingga posisi mereka berganti.

Menyandarkan kedua kaki jenjang sang remaja di kedua pundak lebarnya , Grimmjow membungkukkan diri—sehingga Ichigo melengkungkan setengah tubuhnya. Dalam hati, sang _bluenette_ bersorak akan kelenturan yang dimiliki pasangannya, sebelum kemudian melahap bibir Ichigo, memberikan _open mouthed kiss_ yang begitu panas, meredamkan erangan serta desahan yang dikeluarkan keduanya.

Melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Grimmjow, Ichigo membiarkan jemarinya bermain dengan helaian surai biru sang Alpha, menekankan kepalanya agar ciuman yang mereka lakukan menjadi lebih dalam. Rasa panas di sekitar perutnya yang ia rasakan di kemudian, membuat Ichigo melepaskan ciumannya untuk mengambil banyak oksigen, "_I, I'm cl-close_... Nnyyaaah~ Grimmyyy~" Ia menarik segumpalan helaian rambut Grimmjow dengan agak kasar, membuat yang bersangkutan menggerung, menghantamkan kejantanannya dengan tenaga yang lebih lagi mengenai prostat Ichigo.

Dan hal itu menjadi titik terakhir ketahanan sang Beta.

"GRIMMMJJAAAAAAWWHHH~~!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Benturan keras terdengar menggema di dalam ruang makan sehingga membuat beberapa Arrancar yang ada di sana menoleh ke arah sumber suara dengan heran. Dan mereka tambah heran lagi ketika melihat sosok bersurai putih dengan kepala mencium meja yang retak di bawahnya. Suara geraman bisa terdengar di dalam ruangan yang sempat sunyi sebelum kemudian orang-orang yang ada di sana memutuskan untuk menyibukkan diri kembali dengan urusan masing-masing, dan tidak sedikit dari mereka berharap menjadi tuli saat itu.

Shiro pun merupakan salah satu di antara sekian banyak orang yang ingin menjadi tuli barang sejenak saja. Ia memutuskan untuk berhenti menertawakan Orihime yang akhirnya pingsan dengan darah keluar dari hidungnya di kursi yang berada di sebelahnya, ketika suara berdebam dan erangan yang erotis semakin terdengar menggema.

Walau pun hollow, telinganya tetap saja memiliki batas kemampuannya sendiri.

Apalagi ketika mendengar suara sang _King_-berubah-_Queen_ saat sedang melakukan aktifitas seksual seperti saat ini.

Ia bahkan tidak yakin lagi berapa banyaknya darah yang tersisa di tubuhnya. Shiro menggeram, menutupi hidung dengan telapak tangannya, "Kenapa tidak mereka pasang peredam suara di kamar mereka saja sih?" gerutunya yang kemudian membuat Nelliel yang duduk di sisi lainnya terkikik-kikik.

"Urusai...!"

_Sebagai balasan atas 'tenda' yang terbangun di antara selangkangannya, akan ia goda Ichigo habis-habisan nantinya._

Menyeringai lebar dengan pikirannya sendiri, mendadak Shiro tidak sabar menantikan kemunculan Ichigo nanti.

_Oh yeah, akan ia nikmati. Tentu._

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Rasanya, ga ingin ngomong... Tapi... Harus ya? *swt* Kalau dilihat dari review2 yg ada, ketahuan banget kalau saya udah lama lama banget banget BANGET untuk update ini. Hahahaha... *dobelswt* Gomen na. Yg kemarin2 itu saya ga bisa update karena pekerjaan yg menumpuk. Wajar, saya anak baru, jadi masih dibabuin (-_-") Tapi, sekarang saya usahakan untuk update secara berkala deh. Hanya saja... Cuma untuk SBB ini dulu, yg WCMTP di-hold dulu ya :)" Lagipula, kelihatannya peminat SBB jauh lebih banyak daripada WCMTP, jadi saya memutuskan untuk fokus di cerita ini dulu.

**Terima kasih untuk kalian yg sudah bersedia mereview pada chapter sebelumnya. Gomen saya ga bisa membalas sekarang karena harus segera pergi ^^; All thanks to: **_AngeLEviL / chiisana yume / Vipris / iztha dark neko / Dongdonghae / Aoi LawLight / D / astia aoi / Zanpaku Nightfall Akenomyosei / Chibi Dan / Aoi Namikaze / NamikazeNoah / nagi / CCloveRuki / F . Freyja / nanao yumi / D-N-D Mozaik / KhansaRiku / himemiku / Dark Yunjae / snowdiamond / key-kouru / Haru-QiRin / anon_

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet Baby Berry<strong>

Chapter 12

* * *

><p>Dia membenci pemuda itu.<p>

_He's fucking hate him_.

Kebencian yang sampai pada tahap merobek kulit dan memisahkan lapisan-lapisan daging milik tubuh sang pemuda saja tidak cukup. Melihat pemuda itu mati begitu saja pun _sangat_ tidak cukup.

Ia menggeram. Geraman bagai seekor binatang buas yang kelaparan.

Ia genggam lengan kanannya yang tidak lagi 'berlengan', kuat-kuat. Rasa sakitnya ada, tetapi tidak ia pedulikan.

Aizen bilang Hollow tidak memiliki perasaan. Espada adalah Arrancar. Arrancar adalah Hollow. Lalu kenapa? Kenapa ia merasakan kebencian yang begitu mendalam kepada seseorang di saat seharusnya ia sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan sama sekali? Tidak memiliki hati. Tidak tahu apa itu hati. Tapi, pada kenyataannya, di sini ia duduk, di dalam penjara dingin berlapiskan metal yang tidak bisa dengan mudahnya ditembus—penjara yang dikhususkan hanya untuk dirinya. Dirinya yang seorang _Zero_ Espada—bertekad akan membalaskan dendam orang yang sudah ia anggap _comrade_.

_Kawan_.

Menggelikan.

Padahal biasanya ia hanya _respect_ kepada orang yang lebih kuat darinya. Jauh lebih kuat darinya. Seperti misalnya Aizen. Dan berdasarkan ranking, Ulquiorra Cifer berada di bawahnya. Bahkan Espada nomor 4 itu kalah oleh lawan yang lemah. Oleh seorang manusia yang mengaku-aku memiliki jabatan sebagai seorang Shinigami _daikou_.

Kurosaki—_fucking_—Ichigo.

Dia membencinya.

Benci karena seorang manusialah yang berhasil mengalahkan sang _stoic_ Espada. Benci karena Ulquiorra terlalu mudah kalah. Benci karena ia menyadari dirinya tetap tidak bisa membenci Ulquiorra. Tidak bisa ia membenci orang yang untuk pertama kalinya tidak menganggap dirinya bodoh.

Walau pun sesekali dirinya dipanggil dengan sebutan _'trash'_, tetapi tidak pernah sekali pun sepasang iris hijau zambrud itu menatap rendah kepadanya.

Seolah panggilan itu hanya sekedar formalitas biasa.

_GREEEEEK!_

Yammy mengeluarkan geraman saat mendengar pintu sel terbuka. Jarangnya pintu itu terbuka, membuat suara derikan yang diciptakan besi karatan itu lebih membahana di tengah sunyinya malam. Suara langkah ringan serta gemerisik kain terdengar berikutnya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, tidak mau bertemu dengan siapa pun yang bermaksud menemuinya. Ia yakin tamunya malam itu bukanlah Kurosaki, atau pun Arrancar lain yang sudah membuangnya ketepian seperti ini.

Seseorang yang lain.

Yang dari reiatsunya sudah bisa ia tebak sebagai siapa.

_Manusia_.

"Selamat malam, Yammy-san." Suara lembut seorang gadis muda terdengar begitu dekat. Refleks Yammy mendengus mendengar perubahan suara dari sang gadis. Ia yakin saat pertama bertemu dengan sang gadis, dulu suaranya begitu menyebalkan. Begitu terkesan lemah. Tapi, sekarang terdengar begitu berbeda.

Terkesan... _kuat_.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, _Onna_?"

Orihime menelan ludah, tetapi ia sudah bertekad untuk tidak takut. Sempat berada cukup lama diantara lingkaran para Espada membuatnya cukup bisa bertindak, mengetahui bagaimana cara terbaik baginya untuk berhadapan terhadap setiap personil.

Lagipula, ia membutuhkan bantuan sang _Zero_ Espada untuk apa yang ingin ia lakukan saat ini.

Ia tidak akan mundur begitu saja, apa pun yang Yammy lakukan padanya.

Tarikan nafas pelan, "Yammy-san... Aku ingin mengajukan kesepakatan padamu."

* * *

><p>"... Kenapa lagi-lagi harus aku yang turun tangan?"<p>

Wajah Grimmjow tertekuk. Pandangan kesal ia lemparkan pada wanita Arrancar bersurai hijau yang duduk berseberangan dengannya. Ia mendengus, dan berlanjut membuang muka. Ia yakin kalau Nelliel pun termasuk Arrancar yang kuat, begitu juga Harribel, tetapi entah kenapa selalu saja pekerjaan semacam keributan antar Hollow yang saling berebut Beta pada saat musim kawin seperti sekarang ini diberikan kepada dirinya.

Dia yang seorang raja.

Yang seharusnya memerintahkan, bukan diperintah.

Bukannya ia merasa pekerjaan yang diberikan kepadanya itu merupakan pekerjaan yang berat, bukan pula karena ia merasa dirinya tidak mampu—_yang benar saja. Dia? Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Raja Hueco Mundo, merasa takut menghadapi Hollow liar? Hell no—_Tapi hari ini ia sudah berjanji pada Ichigo untuk menemaninya keliling Las Noches.

Yah, walaupun sudah hampir 2 bulan Ichigo berada di sini, tapi sang Beta masih juga belum bisa mengingat seluk-beluk Las Noches secara keseluruhan.

Grimmjow tidak menyalahkannya.

Benar kok.

Dengan semua tempat serba putih dan tidak ada penanda, atau pun hiasan, sudah pasti akan memudahkan seseorang untuk tersesat. Tapi, kelihatannya memang hal itulah yang menjadi tujuan Aizen untuk membangun tempat ini menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Agar musuh-musuhnya yang berhasil menyerbu masuk, merasakan kebingungan dan membutuhkan waktu lama mencapai _throne room_.

_Fucking genius_.

"Hmm... Coba kuingat-ingat..."

Grimmjow bisa merasakan denyut kekesalan di keningnya berdenyut saat mendengar kata-kata Nelliel. Wanita itu kini mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya di dagu, seolah memang benar-benar berpikir.

"Aku dan Tesra tidak bisa karena masih harus membersihkan perpustakaan yang—kau ingat tentunya gara-gara siapa benda itu berantakan bukan?"

Tentu saja.

Grimmjow tidak mungkin lupa karena dirinyalah yang membuat tempat itu berantakan ketika bertengkar hebat dengan Shiro. Kalau tidak salah, sekitar kurang-lebih dua hari yang lalu.

Melihat Grimmjow yang nampak mulai memikirkan kata-katanya, Nelliel melanjutkan, "Harribel hari ini mendapat tugas untuk melatih para Arrancar agar mereka siap dengan apa pun yang datang nanti. Aku tidak akan pernah mengizinkan Szayel menjauh sedikit pun dari Las Noches karena kita jelas-jelas membutuhkan kemampuannya kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Ichigo, atau pada kandungannya." berhenti sejenak, "Dan Shiro... _Well_, katakanlah, harus antara kau atau Shiro yang ada disebelah Ichigo. _In case_, Ichigo membutuhkan sesuatu dari Alphanya—percuma saja kau mau melempar kursi itu padaku, Grimmy, kau sendiri tahu kalau Shiro yang merupakan bagian dari Ichigo pun merupakan Alpha dari Ichigo."

Geraman penuh kekesalan kembali keluar dari sela-sela bibir Grimmjow saat mendengar kata "Shiro" dan "Alpha" serta "Ichigo" digabungkan menjadi satu. Ia tahu apa yang dikatakan Nelliel adalah benar, tetapi sisi dirinya yang posesif tetap tidak bisa terima kalau Betanya itu memang ditakdirkan untuk memiliki dua Alpha.

Kekesalannya itu tidak membuncah karena ia juga menyadari, kalau Shiro tidak pernah memikirkan hal yang berbau seksual kepada Ichigo, begitu pun sebaliknya.

_Kalau sampai hal itu terjadi_...

Dengan enggan Grimmjow menurunkan kursi ruang pertemuan yang ia maksudkan untuk dilempar ke arah mulut Nelliel. Helaan nafas panjang keluar dari mulutnya, bersamaan ketika ia mendudukkan kembali dirinya di kursinya. "Grr... Di saat seperti ini, aku berharap si Emo masih ada di sini dan menghandle semuanya seperti biasanya."

Kata-kata Grimmjow itu hanya menadapatkan balasan singkat dari Nelliel yang juga ikut menghela nafas, "Kau benar."

Kalau _dia_, pasti bisa mengatasi masalah kekurangan orang di Las Noches ini.

* * *

><p>Jika dikatakan kesal, memang benar sih... Tapi, juga lebih dari itu.<p>

Menendang batu dihadapannya hingga terpental beberapa meter darinya, Ichigo menatap pasir di bawahnya seolah pasir tersebut merupakan pelaku utama yang sudah membuatnya merasa ingin menggunduli seluruh sisi Menos_ forest_. Hanya saja di sisi lain, ia juga tahu kalau bukan keinginan Grimmjow untuk mengingkari janji. Kewajiban sang Alpha sebagai Raja itulah yang mengharuskannya sibuk kesana-kemari.

_Kenapa Grimmjow harus menjadi Raja segala? Kenapa tidak Harribel saja yang juga kuat?_

Sementara Shiro yang hanya bisa memandang Ichigo beberapa langkah di belakang, sama sekali tidak berani maju mendekat selangkah pun. Sebab aura yang memancar keluar dari tubuh sang Beta itu beracun. Ia yakin itu. Rasanya seperti yang kalau ia melangkah dua langkah lagi saja, maka tubuhnya akan meleleh dan menyatu dengan air sungai Feritas. Perbatasan antara neraka dan surga.

Beta yang moodnya naik-turun karena kehamilan itu jauh lebih mengerikan daripada melihat Yamamoto Genryuusai mengagumi ototnya sendiri di cermin.

"Hei, _Quee—_m, maksudku... _K, King_..." Dengan sigap Shiro mengkoreksi kata-katanya ketika Ichigo mendadak menatapnya dengan pandangan siap meleburkan dirinya menjadi abu. _No, thanks! Satu-satunya yang ia inginkan di dunia ini adalah tidak berakhir seperti Ulquiorra!_ Shiro berdehem, bermaksud melanjutkan perkataannya kembali, "Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang menemanimu keliling Las Noches? Aku sudah hafal tempat ini lho."

Ichigo menghela nafas, "Tidak mau. Grimmjow yang sudah berjanji itu lebih dulu."

Kalau boleh jujur dikatakan, sebenarnya Shiro merasa Ichigo itu imut ketika dengan polosnya bersikap manja kepada sang Alpha. Tapi, ia tidak berani mengatakannya terus-terang. Tahu kalau sampai Ichigo mendengarnya, ia akan dijadikan pakan burung.

Jauh lebih buruk daripada dijadikan makanan Hollow.

Shiro menghela nafas pendek dan menyilangkan kedua lengannya di belakang kepala. Karena Ichigo tidak mau keliling Las Noches jika tidak bersama Grimmjow, jadi dirinya akan membiarkan saja Ichigo jalan-jalan di luar Las Noches sekarang ini. Ia cukup mengawasi saja dari belakang. Walau pun sebenarnya, Grimmjow sampai sekarang ini masih melarang Ichigo untuk keluar dari Las Noches, tapi Shiro merasa sudah waktunya sang Beta merasakan udara segar di luar agar tidak terlalu suntuk.

Nanti Grimmjow mau marah atau tidak, ia sama sekali tidak peduli.

Karena dirinya tidak pernah terpikirkan untuk berlutut kepada sang Arrancar bersurai biru. Walau secara tidak langsung, Grimmjow juga memang merupakan rajanya.

_Ia Hollow, ingat?_

_Yah... Walau sekarang sudah bukan lagi—_

Cepat.

Di dunia ini akan selalu ada yang lebih cepat dari yang tercepat, dan akan selalu ada yang lebih baik dari yang terbaik. Shiro sama sekali tidak merasakan kehadirannya. Yang ia tahu adalah ketika ia mendengar suara yang berdesir keras, menghantam kepadanya, membuat tubuhnya terpental jauh.

Dan ia juga bisa mendengar teriakan Ichigo yang memanggil namanya.

"SHIRO!"

Yeah, seperti itu.

"Gah! —AHAK!" Pukulannya telak, membuatnya merasakan sakit pada sekujur tubuhnya. Ia gelengkan kepala, bermaksud memperbaiki pandangannya yang terasa berputar. Tangannya bergerak, berusaha menyingkirkan puing-puing batu besar yang menimpanya ketika tubuhnya secara tidak sengaja menabrak salah satu sisi dinding Las Noches hingga berlubang. Darah segar yang menuruni kepala, benar-benar mengganggu penglihatan Shiro.

"SHIRO! SHIROO!"

"Gh—" Tidak yakin bisa berteriak dengan jarak yang ada, dan tubuh yang sakit di sana-sini, Shiro melambaikan tangannya, memberikan tanda pada Ichigo kalau ia masih hidup. Shiro kemudian mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, berusaha menyingkirkan darah dari ruang penglihatannya. Ketika penglihatannya sudah membaik, ia langsung menatap ke arah di mana ia yakini Ichigo berada. Gigi-giginya menggeretak ketika akhirnya bisa mengetahui siapa yang barusan menyerangnya.

Yang lengan ber-haori putihnya tengah melingkar di pinggang Ichigo, menahan agar pemuda bersurai oranye itu tidak bisa lepas sekeras apa pun memberontak.

"Kau...!" geram Shiro.

"_Scatter_, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

Yang Shiro ingat adalah ekspresi horor Ichigo dan teriakan yang memanggil namanya berkali-kali, sebelum kemudian gelap.

_Shit_.

Grimmjow pasti akan mengamuk.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, sekalian ingin mempromosikan cerita milik senpai saya yang baru bergabung dengan FFn. Saya jamin, kalian ga akan dikecewakan dengan drama yg dia suguhkan ;) <strong>ht tp :/ /www. fanfiction. net/s/8109058/1/Every_Little_Thing


	13. Chapter 13

**Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah bersedia mereview pada chapter sebelumnya ^^**

**AngeLEviL:** Gomen... Gomen... ^^' Kayak yg saya bilang sebelumnya, lagi banyak kerjaan, tapi sekarang mendingan kok. Pertanyaan kamu, terjawab di chapter ini ya~

**D:** Ohohoho... Begitulah~ Orihime punya rencana sendiri kenapa dia ga ngerasa was2 pas ga dipulangin bareng Rukia dkk sama Shiro :) Kalo Grimmy ada bareng Ichi terus, Byakuya ga bakalan bisa nyuliiikk~ XD

**GheeNa Black:** Iya dong~ Kan ga bakalan dihentikan di tengah jalan ini cerita. Apalagi banyak yg support kayak gini :"| Iyep. Chapter lalu itu emang pendek, soalnya emang sebage chapter pembuka ke puncak cerita sih XD" Chapter sekarang ini agak panjang kok.

**D-N-D Mozaik:** Gomen... Gomen... ^^' Baru bisa selesai sihh. Ini saya usahakan ga selama kemarin sih :D

**Grazee:** Yep. GrimmIchi-nya dipuasakan dulu ya sampe 1 atau 2 chapter ke depan~ Setelahnya bakalan full GrimmIchi lagi kok. Sekarang kan waktunya mendrama dulu ^o^ *plak*

**seishi:** Oh, halo, Seishi~ Salam kenal :) Hehehe... Baguslah kalau virus saya bisa menyebar sampe ke kamu juga. Seneng deh ada GrimmIchi lover lagi :") Kuterima semangatmu dengan penuh bara api! ^o^)9 *plak*

**Nara Hikari:** Ini saya usahakan update secepat yg saya bisa n ga selama yg kemarin ini XD"

**seishi:** Hehehe... Halo, Seishi, salam kenal ;) Sankyuu atas semangatnya, saya bakalan ngusahain yg terbaik deh~

**Black angle:** Yaaay! Selamat, tebakanmu bener! Tapi mana yg benernya, liat di chapter ini aja ya ;)

**kamizuru:** Kalo ditanya kemana... ya namanya juga kemarin lagi kerja jadi agak berat ngebagi waktunya. Tapi, akan saya usahakan seminggu sekali deh~ ;)

**Aoi Namikaze:** ...hah? 'A' Grimmy ga lagi dihadang siapa2 koook. Hayooo, salah inget~ XD

**Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah login dulu sebelum mereview: **nanao yumi / Zanpaku Nightfall Akenomyosei / Aoi LawLight / chiisana yume / ori tsuki / jigoku no hime / himemiku / UchiKaze No SasuNaru / Mizuki Rara Chessie **juga yang sudah menambahkan fic ini ke daftar alert dan fave kalian~ Kalau ada nama yg tertinggal, silakan bunuh aja saya (TT_TT) Tapi, itu artinya jadi ga bakalan ada update lagi! MUAHAHAHAHA! *dibuang ke laut***

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet Baby Berry<strong>

Chapter 13

* * *

><p>Yang ia tahu betul adalah bahwa dirinya tengah berjalan di bagian luar Las Noches sembari memperhatikan pasir putih Hueco Mundo yang mengingatkannya kepada salah satu pantai di Karuizawa yang pernah ia kunjungi ketika masih kecil dulu. Ia juga ingat tengah berbincang dengan Shiro... dan bersungut-sungut karena Grimmjow lagi-lagi dibuat membatalkan janji dikarenakan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang raja.<p>

Tapi, sekarang...

"LEPASKAN AKU!"

Sambil berjalan—atau lebih tepatnya, ditarik-tarik—keluar dari _Senkaimon_, Ichigo terus berusaha melepaskan diri dari genggaman sang kapten divisi 6 yang nampak mulai kesal karena pemberontakannya.

Jika dikatakan kaget, sebenarnya lebih daripada itu. Ichigo sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau tadi Byakuya akan mendadak muncul dan menyerang Shiro begitu saja. Ia memang sudah pernah mengira kalau teman-temannya akan menyusulnya kembali ke Hueco Mundo, mengingat percobaan pertama mereka gagal dan malah membuat Orihime 'menetap' di sana. Tapi, keterlibatan seorang Kuchiki Byakuya sama sekali tidak pernah terlintas di benaknya.

Dan bahkan pria itu berhasil menyelinap seorang diri, tanpa diketahui oleh siapa pun.

... Mengalahkan Shiro dalam dua kali serangan.

Ichigo menggertakkan gigi. Ia cemas. Saat dirinya dibawa pergi, pemandangan yang terakhir kali ia lihat adalah tubuh mantan _Hollow_-nya yang tergeletak di antara puing-puing bangunan, bersimbah darah. Entah masih hidup atau tidak... Ringisan pelan ia keluarkan. Tidak bisa ia bayangkan kalau Shiro mati begitu saja. Mereka sudah bersama-sama sejak lama, dan walau pun awalnya sering berselisih, tetapi tidak ada yang lebih mengerti dirinya dibandingkan sang _Hollow_.

Shiro adalah dirinya. Dan dirinya adalah Shiro.

Kalau Shiro mati, sama saja dengan setengah dari dirinya mati.

_Kami-sama... Semoga Nel atau Hal mengetahui keadaan Shiro tepat pada waktunya_.

Hampir saja terjatuh karena tersandung sesuatu, Ichigo menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap ke arah wajah Byakuya. Kedua alisnya berkerut tajam karena kentara sekali pria itu tidak akan mau mendengarkan apa pun yang ia katakan. Mengalihkan pandangan kepada tangan yang menggenggam erat tangannya, namun baru saja Ichigo membuka mulut dengan niatan menggigit, mendadak tangan Byakuya yang lain menutupi mulutnya.

"Kau bodoh kalau beranggapan seorang kapten akan langsung kalah dengan gigitan saja, Kurosaki."

Mengerutkan dahi semakin dalam, Ichigo hanya membalas perkataan itu dengan tatapan marah saja. Ia mendengus kesal ketika akhirnya tangan Byakuya menyingkir dari mulutnya.

Akhirnya, mau tidak mau ia pun berjalan mengikuti langkah sang Shinigami walau masih bersungut-sungut di dalam hati.

... Hanya sampai ketika kakinya menginjak tanah tepat di depan Urahara _Shoten_.

Ichigo bahkan tersentak kaget ketika _Senkaimon_ di belakangnya kembali tertutup, membuatnya menoleh ke belakang dan hanya mendapati pemandangan dunianya yang biasanya. Tetapi, walau pun saat ini ia tengah berada di dunia yang merupakan dunia aslinya, entah mengapa ia merasa tidak tenang. Bisa ia rasakan debaran jantungnya yang perlahan semakin bertambah cepat.

Ia bahkan seolah merasa sulit bernafas ketika seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Ichigo!"

Ia lihat seorang gadis bertubuh mungil dan bersurai hitam berlari ke arahnya, "_Nii-sama_, kau berhasil!" Rukia. Juga beberapa orang lainnya, yang bisa dengan mudah langsung ia kenali.

Renji, Chad, Uryuu, Yoruichi, dan Urahara.

Ketika kedua iris _violet_ Rukia beradu pandang dengan kedua iris _cinnamon _-nya, secara refleks Ichigo meraih punggungnya, dengan maksud mengambil Zangetsu... hanya untuk menemukan kalau Zangetsu tidak ada di sana.

Dan ketika itulah ia kembali ingat, kalau dirinya selama ini terus berada dalam wujud manusianya.

"Ichigo, syukurlah, kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana Orihi—" perkataan Rukia langsung terputus saat tangannya yang terjulur ke arah Ichigo ditepis. Dengan kedua mata membelalak, gadis bertubuh mungil itu menatap penuh keheranan ke arah sang pemuda berambut oranye... yang menatapnya dengan pandangan... _apa itu rasa takut yang dilihatnya?_ "... Ichigo?"

Seolah baru saja menyadari apa yang dilakukannya, kedua mata Ichigo pun membelalak. Dengan kedua pandangannya itu, bisa ia tangkap ekspresi kaget dan bingung dari orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Kecuali ekspresi Urahara yang sebagian wajahnya tertutupi oleh bayangan topi dan sebagian lainnya tertutup oleh kipas yang dipegangnya.

_Apakah Urahara tahu?_

Pria mantan Shinigami itu biasanya selalu mengetahui hal yang tidak diketahui orang lain, jadi ia pun tidak akan kaget jika pada kenyataannya Urahara sudah mengetahui kondisinya saat ini. Walau pun ia berharap penuh kalau pria itu tidak akan pernah tahu.

Ia sudah bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh para Shinigami jika sampai tahu mengenai dirinya yang menjadi pasangan seorang Arrancar, terlebih memiliki anak dari makhluk yang seharusnya adalah musuh.

Dihabisi.

Bukan hanya dirinya, tetapi juga bayi-bayinya.

_Ia tidak mau itu..._

Membuang muka, Ichigo perlahan memeluk perutnya sendiri dengan kedua lengannya. Bisa ia rasakan dengan mudah bulatan yang menonjol di perutnya, lebih besar daripada sebelum-sebelumnya. Kalau saja, ia masih mengenakan bajunya yang dulu, dan bukan mode kebesaran seperti sekarang ini, pastinya bentuk perutnya itu akan langsung terlihat.

Dan semuanya akan langsung ketahuan.

Karena saat itu Ichigo agak menunduk, ia sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau Urahara menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan penuh selidik, begitu pula dengan Chad dan Byakuya. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari Renji yang sudah berada tepat di hadapannya. Kedua iris sang Shinigami bersurai merah itu memicing, merasakan ada sesuatu yang ganjil pada sang Shinigami _daikou_ di hadapannya itu.

"Ichigo... Kau masih teman kami, 'kan?" tanyanya. Saat itu Ichigo nampak tersentak kecil, dan Renji semakin mengernyitkan dahi. Ia yakin Ichigo mengerti maksud dari perkataannya. Dan kalau sampai remaja itu bersikap seperti yang tertangkap tangan melakukan hal yang tidak boleh dilakukan, maka... tidak akan aneh kalau asumsinya jadi buruk bukan? Memikirkannya, tanpa disadari, Renji jadi menggeram hingga membuat Ichigo mengambil langkah mundur. "Jangan-jangan apa yang dikatakan Kon itu benar?"

"Renji..." Tidak ingin mendengarkan keributan yang tidak perlu, Rukia menarik lengan _shikakusho_ Renji. Tapi, yang bersangkutan sama sekali tidak bergeming.

"... Apa benar... Kau menghampiri Arrancar berambut biru itu dengan _sukarela_?"

Ichigo tersentak kaget mendengar nada kasar yang dikeluarkan oleh sahabat bersurai merahnya itu. Ia memang sering mendengar Renji yang kesal dan berbicara dengan kata-kata kasar, tapi tidak pernah semua itu diarahkan kepadanya kecuali ketika dirinya lagi-lagi "memaksakan diri" seperti apa yang pria itu pernah katakan.

Tidak sabar mendengar jawaban Ichigo, Renji mengambil langkah maju semakin mendekati sang pemuda yang hanya diam tertunduk, "Ichigo... Jawab." Suara yang ia keluarkan kala itu menggambarkan sebuah perintah, tidak mau ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang pasti. Kedua telinganya mendengar bisikan keluar dari sela-sela mulut Ichigo, "... Apa? Katakan lebih jelas lagi." Sayangnya ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jawaban yang diberikan oleh Ichigo selanjutnya, sehingga kedua matanya langsung terbelalak lebar dan mulutnya menganga. Ia juga tidak begitu yakin, tapi ia yakin mendengar tarikan nafas kaget dari Rukia.

Sang Shinigami _daikou_ saat itu tidak lagi menunduk, sepasang iris _cinnamon _miliknya menatap lurus kepada kedua iris _russet_ Renji. Dan pria bersurai merah yang lebih tinggi darinya itu bisa melihat ketegasan dan kebenaran dari apa yang ia utarakan.

"Iya."

Satu kata.

Hanya satu kata, tetapi sanggup mengubah suasana di sekitarnya dalam sekejap. Mengubah tatapan, dan pandangan orang-orang yang ada di sana terhadapnya.

Ichigo bahkan tidak akan kaget jika pada kenyataannya, salah satu dari mereka akan membenci dirinya.

Yang ia khawatirkan hanyalah nasib dari bayinya dan Grimmjow. Karena itu, ia akan lakukan apa pun agar tidak terjadi hal buruk terhadap keduanya.

_Yeah_, apa pun akan ia lakukan.

Termasuk mengorbankan dirinya sendiri, asalkan orang-orang yang—entah sejak kapan—ia cintai itu bisa terus hidup.

Membuka mulutnya, Ichigo bermaksud menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada teman-temannya, "Dengar, Renji... Aku—_Argh!_" Namun, rasa sakit yang mendadak terasa di daerah perutnya membuatnya memutuskan apa pun yang hendak dikatakannya. Ichigo membungkuk, kedua tangannya secara otomatis langsung memeluk kembali perutnya. Kedengarannya mengerikan, tetapi rasanya ia bisa merasakan 'sesuatu' di dalam perutnya itu bergerak, seolah mencari jalan keluar.

Dan tanpa perlu mengandalkan insting _Hollow_-nya, Ichigo bisa langsung tahu apa artinya.

Walau waktunya salah, karena ini terlalu cepat.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia memekik saat melihat Ichigo yang mendadak tersungkur ke depan. Beruntung Byakuya yang ada di sebelahnya bereaksi cepat dengan menangkap tubuh sang remaja. Bisa ia lihat wajah Ichigo yang pucat, namun keringat bercucuran dari keningnya, sementara lengan kanannya memegang erat _haori_ yang dikenakan oleh Byakuya, dan lengan kirinya memegang... _perut?_ Kedua mata membelalak lebar, Rukia akhirnya melihat dengan jelas kalau perut Ichigo saat itu jauh lebih besar daripada sebelumnya.

Tapi, belum sempat pikiran gadis Shinigami itu bisa menebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, suara tepukan terdengar, memancing perhatian semua orang yang ada kepada sesosok pria bertopi hijau garis putih yang tersenyum sangat lebar.

"Jangan khawatir, Kurosaki-san~! Aku bisa membantu proses persalinanmu dengan mudah~!"

* * *

><p>Grimmjow tersentak bangun dari duduknya, membuat kursi yang tengah didudukinya jatuh terguling, menarik perhatian Nelliel yang tengah membantu Szayel membalutkan perban pada luka yang diderita Shiro. "Grimm?" wanita bersurai hijau itu menghentikan aktifitasnya dan melangkah mendekati sang Arrancar bersurai biru, "Grimm, ada apa?" tanyanya dengan penuh perhatian.<p>

Tidak yakin dengan apa yang tengah dirasakannya, kedua iris _azure_ Grimmjow berkeliaran di dalam ruangan laboratorium. Entah apa yang sebenarnya tengah ia rasakan, ia hanya merasakan kalau dirinya tidak seharusnya berada di sini, dan keinginannya untuk pergi begitu saja begitu besar, sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar kalau dirinya sudah berlari keluar ruangan dan Harribel menyengkat salah satu kakinya.

Mengerang kesakitan saat wajahnya berbenturan dengan lantai batu Las Noches, Grimmjow mendongakkan kepala demi melemparkan tatapan _'annoyed'_ ke arah sang mantan Espada nomor 3 yang tengah menyilangkan kedua lengannya di bawah dada besarnya sembari menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"_The fuck yer problem_, Hal?"

Harribel menghela nafas pendek. Dengan penuh tenaga ia hantamkan kakinya ke punggung Grimmjow yang berusaha berdiri untuk melanjutkan larinya, "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu padamu, Grimmjow," utaranya dengan nada tenang seperti biasanya, "Kau tiba-tiba berlari keluar ruangan tanpa mengatakan apa pun, bahkan ekspresimu nampak seperti wajahmu tengah ditempeli kotoran."

"_Fucking funny_, Harribel." Grimmjow mendengus. Ia kembali memberontak, berusaha menyingkirkan kaki Harribel yang masih terus menekannya. Sialnya, wanita itu bisa menjadi kuat ketika diinginkan, dan entah kenapa ia selalu kalah kuat. Ia menggeram, "Singkirkan kakimu, Hal. Aku harus ke tempat Ichigo." Walau ia yakin saat ini para Shinigami tidak berbuat macam-macam kepada sang Beta, tetapi Grimmjow tidak bisa menyingkirkan perasaan kalau Ichigo saat ini membutuhkan kehadirannya.

Menambahkan tenaga pada kakinya, Harribel memicingkan kedua matanya saat menatap ke arah kedua mata Grimmjow yang juga menatap ke arahnya dengan penuh tantangan. Ia tahu Grimmjow serius, ia juga tahu kalau pria itu tengah merasakan sesuatu—yang tidak bisa dirasakan oleh orang lain—yang berhubungan dengan Ichigo, tetapi ia juga tahu kalau mereka tidak bisa bergerak seenaknya. Mengingat jumlah mereka jelas-jelas kalah jauh dengan jumlah para Shinigami yang ada.

_Winter War_ sudah menghabiskan sebagian besar Arrancar yang ada.

Ketika ia menemukan Shiro tergeletak penuh darah di halaman luar Las Noches, dan tidak bisa menemukan Ichigo di mana pun, walau awalnya ia sempat menyangka Yammy yang mendadak hilang dari selnya-lah yang menjadi penyebabnya, tetapi pikiran itu langsung terbantahkan ketika ia bisa merasakan _reiatsu_ yang rasanya sudah tidak asing lagi, walau tipis, terasa di sekitarnya, ia sudah bisa menarik kesimpulan dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Walau hal itu tetap tidak menjawab pertanyaan Nelliel yang tengah bingung mencari Orihime.

"Kita sudah sepakat untuk menyusun rencana damai dengan para Shinigami, bukan, Grimmjow?" Jawaban dari perkataan Harribel itu hanyalah sebuah geraman, dan pria itu lagi-lagi berusaha bangkit dari posisinya. "Aizen sudah tidak ada, tidak ada gunanya kita terus bersitegang dengan para Shinigami. Lagipula..." jeda sejenak, "... Perjanjian damai itu akan membantu hubunganmu dan Ichigo."

Sayangnya, yang menjadi masalah sekarang adalah siapa yang akan mereka gunakan sebagai perantaranya.

Grimmjow dan Nelliel sudah jelas tidak mungkin karena sifat mereka yang cenderung mudah terprovokasi. Tesra memang merupakan orang yang berkepribadian tenang, tetapi sayangnya ia mudah merasa terintimidasi, apalagi dengan lawan yang diketahui lebih kuat darinya. Szayel, jelas tidak mungkin. Sifat narsis Arrancar bersurai _pink_ itu akan menjadi penghalang tertebal. Sedangkan dirinya sendiri... Ia tipe yang akan langsung melangkah pergi kalau memang sudah merasa percuma. Dan jika melihat masa lalu, para Shinigami selalu merasa merekalah yang paling benar, dan hal itu sudah cukup untuk membuat dirinya merasa 'percuma'. Tapi, tetap mereka memerlukan angkat senjata ini.

Seperti yang ia katakan tadi, demi kebaikan Ichigo dan juga Grimmjow.

Kumpulan _reiatsu_ yang mendadak memasuki Las Noches membuat Grimmjow dan juga Harribel langsung berada dalam mode siaga. Keduanya sama-sama bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin lama semakin mendekat. Dan ketika pandangan mereka mulai bisa menangkap siapa yang sebenarnya sudah seenaknya menerobos masuk, mata keduanya melebar, dan Grimmjow yakin saat ini rahangnya menyentuh tanah.

"Harribel-_san_, Grimmjow-_san_, _tadaima_~!" Dengan penuh semangat dan wajah yang berseri-seri, Inoue Orihime melambai ke arah kedua Arrancar yang hanya bisa berdiri membatu.

Oh, bukan. Grimmjow dan Harribel nampak shock bukan karena kehadiran Orihime yang tiba-tiba setelah menghilang selama semalaman, bukan juga karena kenyataan bahwa gadis itu tengah duduk dengan tenang di atas pundak Yammy yang sebelumnya diyakini telah melarikan diri, tetapi karena keberadaan sesosok pria berkulit pucat yang sepasang iris _emerald_-nya tengah menatap mereka dengan tatapan seolah mereka adalah orang-orang yang tidak pantas untuknya membuang waktu.

Tatapan yang tidak asing lagi, yang sebenarnya sudah akrab mereka terima beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Kalian sama sekali tidak berubah, _Trash_."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Eng ing eng~ Pemain baru muncuuuuul~ XDDD<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**HAPPY GRIMMICHI DAY, FOLKS! \( ^ A ^ )/**

**A/N:** Akhirnyaaa... Akhirnyaaa apa yg beberapa hari ini jadi perhatian utama saya selesai juga! YAY! Sekarang saya bisa kembali berkonsentrasi penuh pada fic ini :9 Gomen na, udah bikin kalian nunggu lama untuk update ^^; Tapi, mungkin kalian bakalan suka dengan apa yang saya rekomendasiin. Kalau ingin tahu, jangan lupa baca A/N di akhir chapter ini :3

**Sesi curhat:** Sebenernyaa... Saya tuh lagi agak-agak bete sama FFn. Beberapa dari kalian mungkin ada yg sadar kalo fanfic saya yg berjudul "Ichigo" itu ngilang. Itu bukan saya yg hapus, tapi admin FFn dan saya sempet di-banned selama beberapa waktu. Hauu... Untungnya cuma di-banned dari upload cerita sihh, ga sampe di-banned as member. Saya denger di fandom luaran ada yg di-banned keanggotaannya. Kayaknya FFn jadi "strictly" banget ya... Padahal yg lalu-lalu ga pernah sampe besar-besaran kayak begini. Aih, sempet terpikir untuk pindah ke tempat lain, tapi tampilannya ga ada yg senyaman di sini. AO3 sebenernya oke sih, tapi sering bermasalah sama refresh. Bikin males. *swt* Mungkin... Kalo sampe sekali lagi saya kena banned, saya bakalan totally pindah dari sini ==a

**Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah bersedia mereview pada chapter sebelumnya ^^**

**surreaLife:** Ah, halo, Neyuu, salam kenal~ Aih aihhh seneng deh kalo fans GrimmIchi bertambah, itu udah jadi harapan saya semenjak memulai bikin fanfic GrimmIchi di sini :) Baguslah kalau niatan saya itu terjawab dgn positif. Mengenai judul fanfic yg kamu bilang itu... aduh, saya ga tau ya. Itu dari fandom Bleach Indonesia kah? Kalo iya, saya sendiri sebenernya kalo baca itu di fandom Bleach Inggris. Baca di FBI itu baru kalo diminta aja... *swt*

**anon:** Yepp... Ichi hamilnya cuma seumur jagung~ 70 hari kayak waktu kehamilan kucing. Anggep aja karena ressureccion-nya Grimm kayak... "begitu", makanya saya pake teori yg ini ^^;

**D:** Muhuhuhu... Biar Grimm kaget pas dia ngerebut lagi Ichi, udah ada tambahan beberapa lagi ;)

**chy karin:** Ehee... Makasih, say~ :) Saya ga akan ninggalin ini cerita n pasti jalan sampe tamat kok. Tenang aja ;)

**GheeNa Black:** Muhuhuhu... Kita liat aja jawaban pertanyaan kamu di sini yaa~ ;) Semoga suka~

**Kei:** Eh, halo saudara senama! 'A')/ *apeu* Tebakan kamu... 100 deh ;)

**F . Freyja:** Ah, WCMTP yaa... Itu bakalan di-update setelah SBB ini selesai kok~ Harusnya sih ga lama lagi kalo saya bisa update dengan cepet. Doakan aja~ ;D

**zen hikari:** Wkwkwk... Selamat datang kembali kalo begitu~ ;)

**iztha dark neko:** Hmm... kita liat aja ya, bisa lebih panjang atau ga. Sesuai kebutuhan juga sih soalnya :9

**Luciffer:** Iyaahh, begitulah... Lahirannya prematur. Kalo diitung umur kehamilan manusia, jatohnya tuh di bulan ke-8. Mengenai Ulquiorra, kita liat nanti aja ya dia nasib akhirnya bakalan gimana :)

**anon_2:** Hmm... Kan udah saya bilang di awal2, kalo untuk cerita ini per chapter-nya emang lebih pendek dari fanfic saya yg lain =)) Untuk semacem stabilisasi. Keder soalnya kalo panjang2 semua =))" *bletakk*

**Tia Hanasaki:** Jawaban dari pertanyaan kamu, bisa ditemukan nanti kok. Tunggu aja ya ;)a

**Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah login dulu sebelum mereview: **Arya Angevin / Aoi LawLight / chiisana yume / widi orihara / Zanpaku Nightfall Akenomyosei / jigoku no hime / nanao yumi / D-N-D Mozaik / iztha dark neko / UchiKaze No SasuNaru / DeVIL MaGNAe RIn / Minami Riru

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet Baby Berry<strong>

Chapter 14

* * *

><p>Sebagaimana layaknya seorang ayah, Isshin mondar-mandir dengan tidak tenang di ruang tamu rumahnya. Tidak ada lagi kekonyolan yang sengaja ia keluarkan untuk mengurai rasa khawatir yang ada pada dua orang putrinya yang kini juga duduk tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Yuzu, dengan kepalanya yang menunduk, menggigiti bibir bawahnya sembari memainkan ujung terusan yang tengah dikenakannya. Sementara Karin mengerutkan dahi dan menatap sebal ke arah sang ayah yang tidak juga mau diam padahal sudah ia katakan kalau kelakuannya itu tidak akan membawa Ichigo pulang lebih cepat.<p>

Mereka sudah mendengar kabar beritanya dari Rukia, mengenai apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Ichigo. Berbeda dengan dirinya dan sang ayah yang memang sudah benar-benar tahu mengenai apa itu Shinigami dan _Soul Society_, Yuzu masih terus beranggapan kalau ada seseorang yang menculik sang kakak. Tidak sepenuhnya salah sih, hanya tanpa kata "Arrancar" dan "Hueco Mundo" yang menyertai peristiwa penculikan itu.

Tidak asingnya _reiatsu_ yang memasuki kediaman Kurosaki dikemudian, membuat Isshin menghentikan langkahnya, menolehkan kepalanya untuk kemudian bertemu pandang dengan Renji yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi masam. Mendapati ekspresi yang memiliki arti tidak baik itu, kedua pundak Isshin terasa kaku, bahkan Karin dan Yuzu pun berdiri dari tempat mereka duduk dan berjalan mendekat.

Hening.

Renji tidak juga kunjung mengatakan sesuatu dan perlahan-lahan kesunyian yang ada semakin membuat tidak nyaman Isshin. Pria itu menelan ludah, dan dengan wajah seriusnya yang jarang _sekali_ ia gunakan, bertanya lebih dulu, "... Bagaimana? Bagaimana dengan Ichigo?" Suaranya saat itu agak bergetar akibat kekhawatiran mendalam yang sudah wajar dirasakan oleh seorang ayah yang kehilangan kabar berita anaknya selama hampir 3 bulan.

Mengalihkan pandangan kedua bola matanya, Renji mulai terlihat grogi. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya, memikirkan apa yang sebaiknya ia katakan... karena sejujurnya ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan.

Isshin yang sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk segera mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, meraih kerah _shikakusho_ Renji dengan kasar dan mengadu kening mereka berdua. Ia menggeram, "CEPAT. KATAKAN. DI MANA. ICHIGO?"

Tidak pernah sebelumnya melihat Isshin yang begitu marah, Renji jadi tergagap-gagap menjawab. Dan ketika kerahnya semakin ditarik, Shinigami bersurai merah itu pun meninggikan suaranya, "Aaah! Iya! Iyaa! Ichigo saat ini tengah ditangani oleh Urahara karena dia mau melahirkaaaan!" Tidak menyadari kebisuan yang melanda tiga Kurosaki di dekatnya, Renji terus saja melanjutkan perkataannya, "La-lalu, Urahara bilang dia membutuhkanmu karena kemungkinan bayi Ichigo... lebih dari... satu... Euh... Kurosaki-_san_?" Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Isshin yang nampak begitu shock dan... putih.

_Sweatdropped_, Renji menyadari kalo Isshin saat itu pingsan sambil berdiri.

_Yah, siapa yang tidak akan?_

* * *

><p>Sakit.<p>

Tidak ada yang lain yang bisa ia rasakan selain satu hal itu. Ia terus mengerang, dan terkadang memekik saat merasakan sakit yang luar biasa dari dalam perutnya. Entah sudah berapa lama berlalu semenjak Urahara memindahkannya ke dalam ruangan di dalam _Shoten_. Mungkin baru beberapa menit, tapi rasanya seperti yang sudah berhari-hari.

Kedua tangannya menggenggam kuat seprai yang berada di dekat kepalanya, berharap apa yang digenggamnya adalah hal yang lain. Yang lebih kuat. Yang lebih... _hangat_.

"... Grimm... _jow_...! Nggh! ... S-_Shit _...!"

Ia butuh keberadaan sang Alpha. Setidaknya dengan begitu, ia bisa merasakan ketenangan, karena Grimmjow pastinya tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya.

Terengah-engah, Ichigo membuka kedua matanya. Bisa ia rasakan peluh menetes tepat menuruni dahi, "Ngg—AAAHHH! _Fuck_! Haa—Ura... hara...! JANGAN DIAM SAJA, SIALAAAANN! La-... lakukan... sesuatu!" Tidak tahan. Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan sangatlah tidak tertahankan. Ia melempar tatapan penuh nafsu membunuh ketika mendengar suara tawa kecil dari sang _shopkeeper_ yang saat ini tengah berdiri di dekat pintu masuk ruangan, menutupi sebagian wajah dengan kipas sialan yang ingin sekali ia hancurkan saat ini.

"Maa... Maa... Kurosaki-_san_, sabarlah sebentar. Aku masih menunggu kedatangan ayahmu. Lagipula, masih ada beberapa waktu lagi hingga waktunya bayimu keluar."

Wajah Ichigo langsung memucat mendengar jawaban Urahara.

"A-a-apa... _D-dad_—"

"OH, ICHIGO _MY BEAUTIFUL SOOOOOOOOOOONN_~!" Suara nyaring dengan nada _lebay_ semacam itu sudah tidak lagi diragukan milik Kurosaki Isshin yang kini tengah berlari masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan membanting pintu, membuat Urahara yang berada di baliknya tergencet. _Rasakan_. Ketika kedua iris gelap sang kepala keluarga Kurosaki itu mendarat pada sosok sang anak lelaki—ah, tunggu, sepertinya mulai saat ini Isshin akan menganggap anak sulungnya itu sebagai seorang perempuan—air mata langsung mengalir deras bagaikan air terjun. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia pun melompat dan mendekap tubuh Ichigo erat-erat. Kelihatannya ia tidak menyadari kalau tindakannya itu membuat Ichigo semakin kesakitan dan wajahnya semakin terlihat pucat. "AKU AKAN MENJADI SEORANG KAKEEEKK~! OOOH! BETAPA BAHAGIANYA HIDUPKU SAAT INI~! MASAKIIIIIII~!" Isshin kembali melompat keluar ruangan setelah melepaskan dekapannya pada Ichigo—yang terlihat seperti kekurangan oksigen—tapi, sebelum ia benar-benar sempat keluar ruangan, sepasang kaki mendarat keras di wajahnya, membuat tubuhnya terpental ke sisi seberang ruangan.

Karin, dengan wajah penuh urat bertonjolan, mendaratkan kembali tubuhnya di lantai setelah memberikan _flying kick_ kepada Isshin. "_DAMNIT, GOAT-FACE_! YANG SERIUS! KAU HAMPIR SAJA MEMBUNUH ICHI-NII!"

Urahara yang akhirnya berhasil mengembalikan bentuk tubuhnya seperti semula setelah gepeng karena tergencet, memutuskan sudah saatnya ia menengahi sebelum terjadi keributan yang lebih lagi dan membuat Ichigo semakin stress. "Baiklah~ Kurasa itu sudah cu—" Apa pun yang ingin pria bertopi itu katakan saat itu, langsung terhenti ketika sebuah jeritan membuat siapa pun yang berada di dalam _shoten_ tersentak bangun. Sementara Isshin menyuruh Karin keluar ruangan dan menutup pintu kembali, Urahara memperhatikan _reiatsu_ yang berhamburan keluar dari Ichigo yang nampak lebih kesakitan daripada sebelumnya.

"Ayo, Isshin. Kurasa sudah waktunya." Menyimpan kipasnya, Urahara kemudian menggulung lengan _haori_ yang dikenakannya. Ia menggangguk ke arah Isshin, yang berbalaskan sebuah anggukan juga. Ini pertama kalinya mereka membantu proses persalinan Hollow—atau begitulah yang mereka kira, mengingat Ichigo memiliki darah Hollow, dan yang menjadi pasangannya pun sudah dipastikan seorang Hollow, atau lebih tepatnya; Arrancar.

Tubuh remaja bersurai oranye itu menghentak-hentak, berbagai umpatan keluar dari mulutnya yang menganga. Salah satu umpatan yang paling jelas, bisa didengar oleh siapa saja yang ada di dalam _shoten_, berbunyi seperti ini:

"_FUCK YOU, GRIMMJOW JAEGERJAQUEZ_! _I SWEAR I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU AFTER THIS_! ! ! !"

Membuat Grimmjow yang baru saja melangkah masuk ke dalam Garganta merasa merinding luar biasa.

* * *

><p>Ia sudah bisa menggambarkan apa yang akan terjadi ketika dirinya menyentuhkan kaki kembali di dunia manusia. Dan perkiraannya itu dengan segera menjadi kenyataan. Ketika kakinya menyentuh tanah halaman tempat yang ia yakini sebagai Urahara <em>Shoten<em>, diikuti oleh tiga orang lagi di belakangnya, para Shinigami dan beberapa manusia sudah bersiaga di depan pintu dengan _zanpakutou_ yang teracungkan.

Ia pun bisa merasakan _reiatsu_ Ichigo yang berhamburan tidak terkendali.

"Arrancar... Apa yang kau inginkan?" salah satu dari Shinigami mendesis, tapi Grimmjow tidak punya waktu untuk meladeninya. Ia melakukan _sonido_, dengan cepat muncul di samping para Shinigami, membuat salah satu dari mereka langsung melayangkan _zanpakutou_-nya ke arah sang Arrancar bersurai biru. Tapi, tanpa perlu Grimmjow melakukan pertahanan, sebuah cahara oranye berbentuk oval menghadang laju _zanpakutou_, membuat Grimmjow bisa terus melangkah masuk ke dalam _shoten_.

Tersadar dari keterkejutannya karena laju _zanpakutou_-nya tertahan, Renji menoleh ke arah orang yang ia yakini sebagai pemilik _kekkai_, "Inoue, apa maksudmu? ! Kenapa kau menghentikanku? ? !"

"Maafkan aku, Abarai-_san_!" cepat-cepat gadis bersurai oranye kecoklatan itu membungkuk, tidak ingin membiarkan kesalah-pahaman terjadi, "Tapi, Grimmjow-_san_ harus berada di dekat Kurosaki -_kun_ saat ini. Kumohon, mengertilah!"

"Dan kami memiliki penawaran kepada kalian, Shinigami."

Ishida yang semenjak tadi merasa penasaran dengan siapa yang berada di belakang Inoue, kini membelalakkan kedua matanya, akhirnya mengingat siapa sosok yang ia rasa tidak asing lagi, "Kau... Ulquiorra? Ba-bagaimana bisa?" Ia yakin bahwa dirinya melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri bagaimana tubuh Arrancar bernomor 4 itu menjadi abu, tapi kenyatannya, sekarang ia berada di sini, berdiri dengan wajah dinginnya, dengan tubuhnya yang utuh seolah tidak pernah dihancurkan.

Walau pun Ulquiorra termasuk Arrancar yang tidak bisa mati karena kemampuan re-generasi-nya yang super cepat, tetapi kalau tubuhnya sudah menjadi abu, seharusnya tetap saja... "...!" Menangkap apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Ishida kemudian kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Inoue yang membalas tatapannya dengan sebuah senyum gugup.

* * *

><p>Masih dengan menggunakan <em>sonido<em>, Grimmjow melangkah mendekati sebuah _fusume_ di mana terdapat seorang pria bertubuh besar mengenakan kacamata yang tengah membawa baskom di depannya. Pria itu sama sekali tidak nampak terkejut melihat kedatangan dirinya, dan malah membukakan pintu, menyuruhnya masuk terlebih dahulu. Melihat peluang tanpa perlu mengeluarkan tenaga untuk melawan, Grimmjow melangkah masuk. Untuk beberapa saat pertama, kedua iris _azure_-nya mendarat pada dua sosok pria lain, di mana salah seorangnya yang berambut gelap mengangguk ke arah dirinya dan menunjuk ke arah Ichigo yang terbaring sambil terus mengerang.

Mendapati situasi semacam apa yang tengah dihadapi oleh Betanya, Grimmjow langsung bergegas mendekat dan menggenggam lengan Ichigo, "Ichi... Ichi, aku sudah di sini. Tenanglah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Kedua mata Grimmjow membalalak lebar bersamaan dengan bunyi tulang yang retak. Tidak salah lagi. Dari rasa sakit yang dirasakannya, tangannya yang digenggam balik oleh Ichigo kini retak akibat besarnya tenaga genggaman sang Beta.

Keringat dinginnnya mengucur. Tidak seperti tadi di mana ia begitu ingin berada di dekat Ichigo, sekarang ia rasanya ingin sekali berada begitu jauh darinya.

Apalagi ketika ditatap dengan sepasang iris emas yang dikelilingi hitam.

Padahal ia yakin Ichigo masih berada di dalam tubuh manusianya.

_Lalu kenapa..._

Beberapa erangan, dan suara tulang retak, serta gumaman Isshin yang mengatakan kepadanya untuk bersabar, Grimmjow kemudian mendengar suara tangisan bayi. Bukan hanya satu, karena suara tangisan bayi itu terdengar seperti paduan suara.

Grimmjow kemudian menghela nafas dengan lega karena genggaman yang membuat tulang tangannya retak itu terlepas. Ia melihat ketika Urahara memberikan salah satu bayi kepada Tessai untuk dibersihkan, di sebelahnya, Isshin tengah menggendong seorang bayi lagi... Lalu Urahara mengangkat seorang lagi... Dengan begitu, jumlah bayi yang ada adalah tiga, dengan salah satunya nampak albino seperti Shiro. Kelihatannya sang _Horse_ sempat bermain-main dengan gen Ichigo sebelum memutuskan untuk keluar.

Walau pun pada awalnya Grimmjow menyangka dirinya hanya akan mendapatkan satu, ia tidak merasa masalah dengan jumlah bayinya sekarang. Justru sebaliknya. Ini berarti dirinya tidak perlu terlalu khawatir mengenai keturunan selama beberapa tahun ke depan. Ia kembali menatap ke arah sang Beta dengan cengiran lebarnya yang khas, "Hei, _kitten_, kau lihat..." kata-katanya berlanjut mengambang. Kali itu, untuk pertama kalinya semenjak beberapa menit terakhir, Grimmjow menyadari kalau Ichigo hanya diam saja.

Kedua mata sang Beta tertutup.

Cengiran di wajah Grimmjow menghilang.

_Ia bahkan tidak yakin dirinya merasakan nafas keluar dari Ichigo_...

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Iyah, chapter ini pendek emang u_u" Tapi, beberapa bagian ga seharusnya muncul di sini. Karena kalau sampe muncul di sini, chapter terakhir bakalan super pendek *swt* Ah ya, 2 chapter lagi SBB akan tamat :3<strong>

**A/N: **Saya pernah bilang ke beberapa readers yg biasa suka PM-PMan kalo saya punya semacem proyek yg berhubungan dgn GrimmIchi, dan proyek itu sekarang udah selesai. Bagi yg tertarik untuk tahu, silakan cek link berikut ini: ** fav. me/d536gfm** (hilangkan spasi). Untuk yg suka mantau DA saya sih, kemungkinan udah tau ya? :"|a


	15. Notice

Halo, semua ^^

Iya, sayangnya yang satu ini bukanlah update seperti yang saya janjikan akan segera dipublish. Sebelumnya, saya minta maaf karena selalu mengulur-ulur waktu, tapi saya punya alasan sendiri. Selain karena belakangan ini saya sibuk karena ada teman dekat yang akan menikah, ada hal lain yang juga menahan saya untuk publish chapter 15 dari **Sweet Baby Berry**.

Seperti yang kalian tahu, belakangan ini FFN gencar menghapus beragam fanfic ber-rating M yang terdapat yaoi, yuri, lemon, dan beragam kekerasan di dalamnya. Well, saya dapat kabar dari beberapa author di FBE (Fandom Bleach English), kalau katanya FFN berencana untuk menghapus SEMUA FANFIC BER-RATING M yang ada di sini pada tanggal 23 Juni (sesuai waktu GMT, jadi kalau untuk di Indonesia itu jatuhnya tanggal 24 Juni). Saya kaget banget ketika denger kabar ini, soalnya... euh... kesannya gimana bangeeeet gitu. Ga yakin sih kalau ini bener, tapi bener-bener bikin saya secara pribadi, merasa sangat khawatir juga.

Karena itu, saya bermaksud untuk tidak meng-update apa pun dulu hingga tanggal 25 Juni. Jika setelah tanggal itu terbukti bahwa berita itu salah, dengan segera saya akan mempublish chapter 15 dari cerita ini. Saya ga mau kalau cerita yang saya publish hanya berakhir dihapus lagi, makanya saya mengambil tindakan ini. Harap kalian mengerti :')

Kalau pada kenyataannya berita itu justru terbukti benar, saya akan memindahkan seluruh fanfic yang saya buat ke akun livejournal yang baru akan saya isi jika memang benar diperlukan.

**megu-kun . livejournal . com**

Jangan lupa untuk menghilangkan spasi. LJ tersebut sudah saya setup supaya guest-pun bisa membaca dan memberikan reviews. Dan untuk update setiap ceritanya, nanti bisa kalian dapatkan jika kalian follow akun twitter saya di **anynyan**

Bagi kalian yg ga suka dengan tindakan FFN yg menghapus tanpa memberikan warning terlebih dahulu, tidak mau kehilangan fanfic2 favorit yg ada, tolong kunjungi halaman profile saya untuk mendapatkan alamat petisinya (tadinya saya taruh link-nya di sini, tapi FFN emang dablek untuk masukin link -_-") dan isi petisi tersebut untuk membantu DarkHeartInTheSky mencari keadilan *halah* Serius. Mohon bantuannya banget ya... Butuh 20000 suara lagi m(_ _)m

Sankyuu udah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca _notice_ ini. Semoga apa yang saya takutkan ini ga bener-bener terjadi, dan saya bisa segera mengepostkan chapter selanjutnya *^^*


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Hauuu... Udah aman kan ya? Udah lewat dari tanggal 24 kan di waktu GMT? *swt* Bakalan saya kutuk FFN sampe mampus kalo sampe ini cerita dihapus T^T Karena review2 keren kalian ga akan bisa saya liat lagi kalo sampe itu terjadi. Hauu... *menggelinding* Ah, ini dia... Satu chapter mendekati chapter terakhir dari Sweet Baby Berry. Aih... Ga nyangka udah sampe ke sini lagi. Jadi ingin bikin seri yang lebih panjang dari ini :"| Ide udah ada n cukup mateng, tinggal dituangin aja... *menerawang* *ditimpuk* Ah, sebelumya, makasih banget ya untuk kalian yang udah mau mengisi petisi yang saya beritahukan di chapter Notice kemarin ini :"D Semoga kalian menikmati chapter ini~

**Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah bersedia mereview pada chapter sebelumnya ^^**

**Ri-Chan:** Halooo, Ri-chaaan! Sankyuu banget udah mutusin untuk akhirnya ikut mereview jugaa XDD/ Ehehehee... Liat genre cerita ini kan? Bukan tragedy lhoo, jadi kamu bisa tenang 8D Gomeeen. Tadinya niatan update kilat, tapi ternyata minggu ini jadwal penuh banget karena ada temen deket yg mau nikanan. Tau kenapa jadi ikut sibuk begini T^T Jadinya telat ini update... Huhuu... ;w;

**nanao yumi:** Rencananya sih itu fic "ichigo" sekalian mau saya revisi aja, baru publish ulang sihh... Semoga nanti bisa u_u Oho! Jawaban pertanyaan kamu semoga ada di sini ya~ n gomen makan waktu agak lama lagi ;w; Nyampe seminggu... Uhuu...

**kouyuki:** Ehehehe... Makasih, chuyunk~ X"3 Tenang aja, ini bukan fic tragedy n bukan juga fic yg ada chara death-nya~ _Semoga_ Ichi ga mati yaa~ *eh*

**Tia Hanasaki:** Wakakak. Tak apalaah Grimmy jadi duda, yg penting masih keren~ 8D *digampar* Auuh, aduuh... Senengnya ada penggemar GrimmIchi lagi :"| Jawaban pertanyaan kamu ada di sini yaa (sebagian)~

**Uta:** Temukanlah jawabannya di episode ini! ;)

**surreaLife:** Aih aihhh... Siniii biar saya peluk eret dirimuu duluu XDDD *kesenengan karena ketemu lagi sama penggemar GrimmIchi yg laen* Sankyuu n gomen lama ini updateee... ;;w;;

**narunaru:** Oke deh, sankyuuu X"DDD

**Jigoku no Hime:** Karena banyak yg nanya pertanyaan soal tata cara ngelahirinnya Ichi, ntar saya kasih sekilas gambarannya di chapter ini deh =)) Semoga cukup menjelaskan. Saya coba panjangin deehh, mumpung ini spesial 2 chapter terakhir ;)

**GheeNa:** Banyak banget T^T FFn koplak nih ahh... Bukannya kasih peringatan dulu, tapi langsung apus gitu aja T^T Muohohoho... Jenis kelamin anaknya si Ichi, ntar bakalan dikasih tau kok, tunggu aja 8D Kalo pindah... Mungkin ke AFN atau LJ yak? ==a Soalnya kalo di DA, rencananya cuma isi gambar2 aja sih... Soalnya kabar terakhir yg didenger dari salah satu author FBE, yg jadi sasaran utama admin FFN itu cerita2 yg mengandung unsur yaoi, yuri, lemon. Hauuu... Doakan aja saya ga perlu pindah :'( Udah betah di sini soalnya :'(

**namikaze noah:** Wkwkwk. Ini saya usahakan panjang ya, walo ga panjang2 amat sih ._."

**grimmichi: **Ah, halooo, salam kenal n selamat datang kalo gitu~ XD Sankyuu udah menyukai cerita ini~ Seneng banget rasanyaa ./.

**Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah login dulu sebelum mereview: **iztha dark neko / BlackMagician12 / widi orihara / Zanpaku Nightfall Akenomyosei / chiisana yume / DeVIL MaGNAe RIn / SimbaRella / Mayumi Fujika / seakey07 / Minami Riru / UchiKaze No SasuNaru / katskrom / key-kouru / Arya Angevin / D-N-D Mozaik / F . Freyja

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet Baby Berry<strong>

Chapter 15

* * *

><p>Langit biru yang indah, awan putih yang melambai, terhampar luas sejauh matanya memandang.<p>

Cantik.

Warna yang mengingatkannya akan seseorang yang sudah mengubah hidupnya 180 derajat dari membosankan menjadi mendebarkan setiap harinya. Walau debaran itu tidak selalu bertanda baik, tetapi ia bersyukur. Karena akhirnya, setelah sekian lama merasa sepi, kosong, dirinya kembali terisi. _Content_. Bahagia. Dan tenang.

Hangat.

Seluruh tubuhnya terasa begitu hangat, padahal tidak sampai lima detik lalu ia merasa begitu kedinginan.

Tiga bola-bola _reiatsu_ yang berputaran di dekatnya, memanggil-manggil namanya tanpa lelah, membuatnya tersenyum. Sebuah senyum yang tulus dan penuh kasih sayang. Ia menyadari siapa pemilik dari ketiga _reiatsu_ itu. _Reiatsu_ yang terus membantunya untuk bertahan hidup. _Reiatsu_ yang terus mengingatkannya kalau ia tidak bisa menyerah sesakit apa pun, tidak mengizinkannya pergi jauh meninggalkan mereka yang menunggunya kembali.

Menyulutkan kembali api perjuangannya yang hampir padam.

"_Sleep_, Ichigo."

Dari tepian sudut matanya, ia melihat _zanpakutou_-nya menatap ke arahnya dari ketinggian. Zangetsu yang sudah beberapa bulan ini selalu diam, memandang penuh kelembutan dengan senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya.

Ichigo menghela nafas. Ia memang merasa sangat lelah, karenanya tanpa membantah ia menuruti apa kata Zangetsu. Perlahan ia membiarkan kelopak matanya yang terasa berat itu turun, menutupi pandangannya dari _inner world_ yang sudah lama tidak ia kunjungi. Semakin kehilangan kesadaran, suara di sekitarnya semakin terasa bergema.

"Kami akan menunggumu bersama Papa, Mama."

Dan Ichigo pun tersenyum.

* * *

><p>"... Jadi, kau ingin mengajukan perdamaian dengan kami, menyudahi ketegangan di antara kita, demi Kurosaki Ichigo dan Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez?"<p>

Wajah dingin Ulquiorra tidak terlihat berubah, tetapi di dalam ia sekuat tenaga menahan keinginannya untuk menghela nafas panjang. Entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan otak seorang Yamamoto Genryuusai sehingga mengharuskannya untuk terus mengulang dan mengopi kalimatnya semenjak tadi. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya, dan pria tua itu masih belum juga memberikan jawaban yang jelas. Masih nampak terus berpikir. Memikirkan sisi baik dan buruknya satu-persatu, menimangnya.

Benar-benar orang tua yang terlalu banyak pertimbangan dan tidak mau menerima kerugian sedikit pun.

Tidak heran jika banyak Arrancar lain menolak sebagai pembicara dalam perundingan gencatan senjata ini. Bahkan Tesra yang bersamanya pun hanya diam, menolak untuk mengeluarkan suara.

"Aku menolak." adalah jawaban yang akhirnya diberikan oleh Yamamoto setelah bergumam cukup panjang.

"_Sotaichou—_!" Renji yang sudah tidak tahan lagi menahan emosinya dan bermaksud untuk menyeruak maju, tertahan oleh Byakuya yang langsung meraih pundaknya dan menggesernya ke belakang. Hanya dengan lirikan yang memperingatkan dari kaptennya itu, Renji langsung diam. Ia tidak lagi bergerak. Hanya mendesis kesal dan mendecak. Walau awalnya ia tidak percaya ketika para Arrancar menyatakan kalau mereka ingin mengajukan perdamaian, pada akhirnya ia dibuat tidak sabar juga mengingat apa yang diinginkan para Arrancar bukanlah hal yang buruk. Malah sebaliknya. Apalagi jika hal ini menyangkut perasaan Ichigo—yang setelah susah payah ia putar otaknya, akhirnya ia terima kenyataan bahwa kawan bersurai oranyenya itu telah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang _King of Hueco Mundo_, dan... memiliki anak dari Raja tersebut.

Bagaimana bisa hal itu terjadi, Renji tidak berniat untuk mencari tahu karena ia yakin otaknya akan meledak ketika tahu nanti.

Mengepalkan kedua tangannya, Renji membiarkan kedua iris _russet_-nya berkeliling ruang pertemuan. Bisa ia lihat beberapa kapten mengerutkan dahi mendengar jawaban yang diberikan oleh Yamamoto. Kelihatannya mereka pun sudah lelah terhadap permusuhan percuma dengan para Arrancar dan berharap kejadian kali ini bisa membuat beban di pundak mereka lebih meringan. Tapi, ada beberapa juga yang nampak begitu puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Yamamoto, kebanyakan adalah mereka yang memang membenci Hollow hingga ke akar-akarnya, seperti Soi Fon dan anggota divisinya.

Ketika pandangannya sampai pada Ukitake yang nampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu, kepalan tangan Renji melunak. Ia menghela nafas mengingat Rukia menolak keras untuk datang ke pertemuan ini, padahal posisi gadis itu sudah sebagai seorang _Fuku-taichou_. Renji tahu seperti apa hubungan yang dimiliki Rukia dengan Ichigo, karenanya, kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya ia khawatir dengan apa yang tengah berkeliaran di benak Rukia ketika menghadapi permasalahan ini.

Menggelengkan kepala, Renji mengembalikan perhatiannya kepada Ulquiorra yang masih berdiri tegak beberapa meter di depan Yamamoto.

_Well_, sekarang ini ia hanya bisa berharap Ulquiorra terpikirkan sesuatu untuk mencairkan Yamamoto.

Karena sungguh, ia tidak tega jika sampai nanti ia harus menyampaikan pada Ichigo bahwa para Shinigami memutuskan untuk melenyapkan anak-anaknya, dan juga dirinya.

Ia tidak akan pernah tahan membayangkan wajah sahabatnya jika sampai hal itu benar terjadi.

Untuk beberapa saat lebih lama lagi, Ulquiorra hanya diam menatap ke arah Yamamoto tanpa bergeming. Seolah keduanya tengah adu ketahanan untuk melotot paling lama. Tapi, akhirnya Ulquiorra memejamkan matanya, menghela nafas panjang sembari mengangkat bahu, "Aku tidak pernah berniat memaksa kalian untuk menyetujui, tapi aku juga tidak pernah menyangka kalau kalian akan membuang Kurosaki begitu saja setelah apa yang ia lakukan untuk kalian," dengan sengaja ia berhenti sejenak, membiarkan kalimatnya merasuki benak para Shinigami, "Aku dengar katanya dia sudah berkali-kali berjuang di depan kalian, hampir mati demi kalian... Sekali pun begitu, dari apa yang kulihat, sepertinya kalian belum pernah bisa memberikan sesuatu kembali padanya selain hanya mengekangnya dengan peraturan." Ulquiorra mengakhiri perkataannya dengan pandangan yang menunjukkan rasa jijik ke arah para Shinigami yang tanpa sadar mengambil langkah mundur akibat besarnya reiatsu yang dikeluarkannya.

Di saat itulah, Mayuri merasa kalau dirinya harus menengahi, "Kurasa tidak ada ruginya kita berdamai dengan para Arrancar." Perkataannya itu mengundang beragam pandangan ke arahnya, tetapi tidak sekali pun ia merasa terintimidasi, "Coba kalian pikirkan, dengan keberadaan para Arrancar, Hollow bisa lebih terkendali dan tidak seenaknya keluar-masuk ke dunia manusia. Anggaplah _Soul Society_ adalah surga, sementara Hueco Mundo adalah neraka. Kita bisa berbagi tugas, dan kurasa keberadaan Arrancar pun bisa menyeimbangkan ketiga dunia dengan lebih baik lagi." _—dan dirinya mungkin bisa meminta satu Arrancar untuk dijadikan bahan percobaannya_. Kalimat terakhir barusan itu tentu tidak ia katakan terang-terangan. Tapi, dari ekspresi wajahnya yang mencurigakan, para kapten yang ada di ruangan sudah bisa menebak pikiran spesifiknya itu.

Mendengar pernyataan satu-satunya ilmuwan yang ada itu, Yamamoto kembali berpikir. Ia mengelus janggut panjangnya, lalu kembali menatap ke arah dua Arrancar yang masih menunggu keputusan _final_. "Baiklah," ucapnya sembari menghela nafas, yang membuat Renji langsung sumringah mendengarnya, "Aku akan menyetuji perjanjian damai ini demi kebaikan _Soul Society_ dan dunia manusia, juga demi Kurosaki Ichigo. Tapi dengan syarat, beberapa bulan pertama, Arrancar yang mengunjungi dunia manusia diharuskan mengenakan _reiatsu suppressor_ yang hanya bisa dikendalikan oleh Shinigami, selain harus mengenakan _gigai_. Anggaplah bulan-bulan itu sebagai masa percobaan kalian. Keputusan ke belakangnya nanti apakah kita akan terus berdamai atau tidak, tergantung dari kalian juga." dengan itu, Yamamoto membenturkan tongkat kayunya dengan keras ke lantai, tidak lagi mempedulikan luapan keberatan yang dilontarkan oleh Soi Fon sehingga Shinigami wanita itu akhirnya diam dan hanya bisa menggigit jari.

"_Very well_." Ulquiorra dan Tesra membungkuk.

Sebelum mereka bisa benar-benar berbalik dan pergi, Mayuri berseru dengan wajah yang penuh antusias ke arah keduanya, "Sebelum itu, bagaimana kalau aku—"

"Kurotsuchi Mayuri." mengetahui dengan benar apa yang diinginkan oleh ilmuwan gila itu, Yamamoto dengan cepat memotong sebelum membuat perjanjian ini menjadi hal yang percuma. Nada penuh otoritas yang tidak bisa disanggah yang dikeluarkan olehnya itu langsung membuat Mayuri bungkam dan... _katakanlah, manyun di pojokan_.

* * *

><p>Orihime menghela nafas, ia mengambil tempat duduk tepat di sebelah ranjang di mana Ichigo masih terus terbaring tidak sadarkan diri. Wajah gadis itu nampak khawatir walau ia sendiri tahu bahwa Ichigo baik-baik saja. Tetapi, siapa pula yang tidak akan khawatir jika salah seorang sahabatnya tidak sadarkan diri selama dua minggu, apalagi kalau memang tidak ada kesalahan apa pun di tubuhnya. Kembali ia menghela nafas, mengalihkan pandangannya kepada jam dinding yang terletak di belakangnya.<p>

13.40 PM.

Sudah berlalu satu jam semenjak Grimmjow membawa ketiga anaknya pergi menemui Unohana untuk pemeriksaan kesehatan bersama Urahara dan Chad. Saat ini di _shoten_ hanya ada dirinya, Tessai, Ururu, Jinta, dan Ishida. Para Arrancar sudah kembali ke Hueco Mundo untuk mengurus beragam hal di sana, termasuk mengawasi Shiro yang kabarnya masih dikejar-kejar oleh Yammy.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Shiro, Orihime sendiri sebenarnya cukup merasa bersalah karena menggunakan _Hollow_ serba putih itu demi meyakinkan Yammy untuk mau membantunya mencari tempat di mana _reiatsu_ Ulquiorra terkumpul paling dominan dan mengembalikan tubuh sang _stoic _Arrancar menjadi utuh. Tapi, bagaimana pun juga, setiap kali ia memikirkan ke depan mengenai nasib Ichigo, ia pun tidak bisa berhenti berpikir bahwa hanya Ulquiorra-lah yang akan bisa meyakinkan para Shinigami untuk mau menjalin perdamaian dengan penghuni Hueco Mundo.

Dan ia sangat senang karena teorinya mengenai Ulquiorra terbukti benar adanya.

Sang Espada bernomor 4 itu tidak mati, hanya kehilangan tubuhnya. Selama penahanannya di Las Noches dulu, Orihime sudah merasa cukup mengenal Ulquiorra untuk tahu bahwa pria itu tidak akan bisa mati. Apalagi setelah ia melihat Ulquiorra yang bisa menumbuhkan kembali tangannya hanya dalam hitungan detik setelah terpotong.

Lamunan Orihime buyar ketika sebuah erangan kecil terdengar.

Dengan wajah yang seperti manahan rasa sakit, Ichigo perlahan membuka kedua matanya. Melihat ke sekelilingnya dan menyadari dirinya saat ini tengah berada di dalam salah satu kamar di Urahara _Shoten_, dengan Orihime yang berwajah lega menatapnya. "Kurosaki-_kun_, bagaimana perasaanmu?" Gadis itu bertanya dengan nada yang begitu lembut, sampai-sampai terasa asing di telinganya. Karena selama mengenal seorang Inoue Orihime bertahun-tahun ini, ia selalu beranggapan gadis itu adalah gadis kekanakan bersuara cempreng yang tidak pernah bisa serius. Mendengarnya mengeluarkan suara yang begitu lembut dan nampak dewasa seperti ini, rasanya seperti yang melihat Unohana masuk ke dalam tubuh Orihime.

_Tidak. Hal itu tidak mungkin_.

"... Rasanya seperti yang kebas..." perlahan Ichigo mencoba menggelengkan kepala. Susah payah. Tubuhnya terasa jauh lebih berat daripada biasanya, entah kenapa. "Kau punya sesuatu untukku minum, Inoue?" Ketika benar-benar ia mencoba merasakan seluruh tubuhnya, bisa ia rasakan tenggorokannya seolah baru saja menelan berton-ton pasir. Kesat. Kering.

Orihime mengangguk, "Tentu. Tunggu sebentar," ia berjalan mendekati meja yang terletak di pojok ruangan, menuangkan air dari poci yang ada di sana kepada gelas yang ia genggam. Ia kemudian membantu Ichigo untuk duduk sebelum memberikan gelas itu secara perlahan kepada sang pemuda. Selama Ichigo meminum airnya, Orihime memberikan belaian pelan di punggung sang pemuda. Secara diam memberikan sinyal bahwa Ichigo harus meminum airnya perlahan-lahan. "Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" tanya gadis itu sembari meraih gelas yang diarahkan kembali padanya, "Tubuhmu terasa kebas karena sudah dua minggu kau tidak sadarkan diri."

Ichigo membelalakkan kedua matanya, "Dua minggu?" _Well_, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau ia tidak sadarkan diri sampai selama itu. _Damn, Zangetsu. Orang tua itu selalu menahannya ketika ia bermaksud pergi dari inner world-nya. Mengatakan kalau tubuhnya masih terlalu lemah untuk beraktifitas_. "Ke mana yang lain?" Ia baru menyadari kondisi _shoten_ yang nampak terlalu sepi, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Ayahmu di rumah sakit, bertugas seperti biasanya sementara Karin dan Yuzu sekolah. Grimmjow pergi ke _Soul Society_ bersama Urahara dan Chad untuk memeriksakan kondisi anak-anakmu kepada Unohana—"

"Bayiku? ! Mereka baik-baik saja, 'kan? !"

Selama beberapa saat, Orihime hanya diam menatap ke arah Ichigo yang berekspresi sangat khawatir... juga bingung, karena baru mengingat bahwa ia tidak sadarkan diri adalah karena ia baru saja melahirkan beberapa minggu lalu. Orihime tertawa kecil, "Aku tidak akan pernah percaya anakmu kenapa-kenapa jika mengingat kau ibunya dan Grimmjow-_san_ ayahnya, Kurosaki-_kun_." Melihat wajah Ichigo yang memerah dan kelabakan karena dikatakan sebagai seorang 'ibu', Orihime langsung sumringah. Dengan penuh semangat ia menjatuhkan diri di atas kursi yang tadi ia letakkan di samping kasur, menatap penuh antusiasme ke arah Ichigo. "Coba ceritakan padaku bagaimana rasanya hamil, melahirkan, dan akhirnya memiliki anakmu sendiri, Kurosaki-_kun_? Setiap kali melihatmu dan Grimmjow, sejujurnya aku selalu merasa iri! Aku juga ingin memiliki anakku sendiri, tapi aku tidak tahu kapan bisanya. Memikirkan bagaimana rupa anakku nanti, rasanya benar-benar menyenangkan!" Kembali pada sifatnya yang biasanya, Orihime dengan mata berbinar-binar kini menangkupkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Euh... I-Inoue..." Tidak tahu harus menanggapi bagaimana, Ichigo berakhir hanya menggaruk tengkuknya dengan semburat _pink_ menghiasi pipinya yang ranum.

Sadar dari fantasinya sendiri, kali ini giliran Orihime yang merasakan kedua pipinya panas. Wajahnya merah matang. "A-aah... Ma-maaf, Kurosaki-_kun_, padahal aku berniat bertanya padamu tapi malah jadi curhat mengenai keinginanku sendiri... Hehe..." Gadis bersurai oranye-kecoklatan panjang itu membuat gestur seperti memukul kepalanya sendiri. "Tapi, aku benar-benar senang... Apalagi untuk Grimmjow-_san_."

Kata-kata terakhir Orihime itu menangkap rasa ingin tahu Ichigo, "Grimmjow? Maksudmu?"

"Hmm... Kurasa Grimmjow-_san_ sendiri pun tidak sadar, tapi waktu aku menjadi tahanan di Las Noches dulu, ia sering sekali mendatangiku setiap habis bertarung denganmu, Kurosaki-_kun_. Dan dia selalu bercerita mengenaimu, seolah-olah ia curhat mengenai perasaannya," jawab Orihime, menatap langsung kepada kedua pasang iris _cinnamon_ Ichigo dengan sebuah senyum lebar di wajahnya. "Makanya ketika aku melihat Grimmjow nampak khawatir saat Shiro-_kun_ mengatakan sesuatu terjadi padamu dulu itu, aku langsung tahu kalau kalian memang benar sudah 'bersama'."

Ichigo tidak yakin seberapa merah wajahnya saat ini, tetapi ia bisa merasakan panas yang menjalar di wajahnya itu.

"Walau pun saat itu Grimmjow-_san_ mengatakannya sambil marah-marah, bilang kalau ia jengkel karena kau tidak mau menyerah begitu saja untuk mengalahkannya, aku bisa lihat kalau ia benar-benar peduli padamu. Sinar matanya mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak pernah kusangka akan ada di dalam diri Hollow, dan membuatku berpikir kalau Hollow tidak jauh berbeda dengan kita manusia... dan juga Shinigami. Mereka hidup, dan masih memiliki hati. Hanya saja mereka tidak tahu bagaimana menggunakannya..."

Saat itu, Ichigo tidak bisa tidak setuju dengan Orihime. Ia juga merasakan yang sama dengan apa yang gadis itu rasakan. Karenanya ia juga tidak sembarangan membenci Hollow, tidak seperti para Shinigami yang langsung melihat dengan pandangan jijik.

Ichigo menggelengkan kepala, mencoba mengusir suasana masam yang mendadak tercipta, "... Kapan Grimm kembali?" Ia tidak bisa menahan pertanyaan itu lebih lama lagi. Semenjak ia mendengar kalau Grimmjow dulu pun kemungkinan sudah menyimpan perasaan kepadanya—walau yang bersangkutan sendiri tidak menyadarinya—ia jadi begitu ingin bertemu dengan sang Alpha.

_Maybe he will kiss him stupid, too_.

Orihime tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Ichigo, karena tidak sampai lima detik kemudian, pintu kamar terbuka lebar, menampakkan Grimmjow yang langsung berlari mendekati Betanya... dan tanpa mempedulikan keberadaan sang gadis, mencium Ichigo di bibir. Buat sekedar kecupan atau ciuman yang ringan. Lebih _needy_, lebih kuat, membuat Ichigo mengerang dan tidak sempat merasa malu walau ada yang menonton. Dan membuat Orihime yang sudah terbubuhi warna merah bagaikan kepiting rebus hingga ke leher, keluar ruangan, gelagapan.

Baru lima menit kemudian setelah ciuman panas yang membuat perasaan Grimmjow lega, ia menarik diri, menyisakan helaian tipis saliva yang menyambungkan lidahnya dengan lidah Ichigo. Pria bersurai biru itu menghela nafas panjang, dan sebelum menempelkan keningnya dengan kening sang Beta, ia memberikan jilatan terakhir di tepian bibir Ichigo.

"_Damnit_, Ichi... Tidak ada hamil-hamilan, dan anak lagi. Kau membuatku takut..."

Mendengar bisikan pernyataan Grimmjow, Ichigo membelalakkan mata. Tidak pernah sebelumnya ia terpikirkan kalau Grimmjow akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. _Takut_. Grimmjow takut kehilangan dirinya. Dan kenyataan itu membuat rasa bersalah menggumpal di hati sang remaja bersurai oranye, "Maafkan aku, Grimm... Aku—"

"_Shush_! Sudah tidak apa-apa, _Kitten_. Apa kau ingin bertemu dengan anak-anak kita sekarang? Kurasa mereka masih bersama Urahara di ruang tengah." Cengiran lebar serta wajah bersemangat Grimmjow saat itu membuat Ichigo juga tertular. Dengan penuh semangat dan perasaan berdebar-debar, ia mengangguk...

... bersamaan dengan perutnya yang berbunyi.

Grimmjow tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat Ichigo mendorong wajah Alphanya itu menjauh dengan kasar. "Baiklah. Baiklah... Akan sekalian kuambilkan makanan untukmu, _Kitten_." mengedipkan sebelah matanya, Grimmjow pun keluar ruangan untuk mengambil makanan dan ketiga anaknya, meninggalkan Ichigo yang diam-diam tersenyum simpul. Tapi, dengan segera senyumnya itu terhapus ketika ia melihat seseorang berdiri di pintu masuk.

Bisa ia rasakan tubuhnya kaku ketika menyadari siapa orang itu.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar, Ichigo?"

_Shit._

Ia benar-benar lupa mengenai Rukia.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Chapter terakhir dari **Sweet Baby Berry**! Semoga kalian suka~ X"3 Ah, halaman FFN sekarang baru lagi yaa. Tapi, halaman reviewnya jadi ngebingungin sihh. Yg anonymous ga keliatan namanya yg mana n seringnya ada tulisan "Guest" aja =A=" Butuh waktu ngebiasain diri lagi...

**Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah bersedia mereview pada chapter sebelumnya ^^**

**Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi:** Halo, nak. Ke mana aja dirimu? Lama tak bersua :"3

**kouyuki:** Saya update cepat nih kali ini XD Gimana? Mau ngasih hadiah apaaa? *nungguin* *plak*

**aretabelva: **Yohoooo, salam kenal, aretabelva :D Yg penting sesekali kamu nyempetin diri lah untuk review, saya juga udah seneng X"3 Grimm n Ichi ga mungkin kalo ga langgeng~ Mereka kan tiap hari saling meraep X"3 *digetsuga+cero*

**surreaLife:** *peluk balik* XD Semoga yaa... Amiin... T^T Syok banget pas pertama kali kena penghapusan tuh. Ga nyangka fandom Indo juga sampe diliat padahal belum tentu adminnya ngerti bahasanya =))" Kapan2 saya bikin lagi MPreg kok~ Kalo ada ide =))" Ahaa, iyaa, nanti yg "Ichigo" bakalan dipublish lagi, tapi nanti karena mau ada beberapa hal yg diperbaiki :3

**felicia:** Sensei? Kamu panggil saya senseeei? ;A; *terharu* *plak* Ehehehe, ini saya update cepat. Gimana? Hadiahnya manaa? X"3 *digaplok*

**GhostEviLand:** Salam kenal juga n makasih~ XDD Next story saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi~

**GeeNa:** Saya tebak... kamu pasti lagi pake bb :"| *soktau* *plak* Eh, masaa? Jahat banget ._. Padahal kalo emang ga suka kan ga usah baca... Hauu... ._. Ngga~ Saya usahakan untuk ga pindah kok :"D Soalnya saya sendiri juga udah betah di sini. Lagian saya juga kenal kalian kan di sini X3

**Tia Hanasaki:** Hmm... Ngomong apa yaa? Kasih tau ga yaaa? XD *bletakk* Sekarang saya update kilat nih, mana hadiahnya? :"D *nodong* *plak*

**Aoi LawLight:** Di sini juga lemot kok T^T" Tenang ajaa...~ Kenapa anaknya tiba2 jadi berwujud kucing? D8 Kan ga ada nekomimi di sini... Wkwkwk. Asumsi yg adanya Ulqui itu sama Yammy ya? =))" Ga kook~ Ntaran juga bakalan tau Ulqui sama siapa. Udah ga ngagetin lagi sih sebenernya ;)a

**Guest/reitan namikaze:** Iyaa... Untung banget ga jadii. Kalo sampe jadi... beuh, nangis darah yg ada =A= *lebay* *plakplakplak* Nama anak Ichigo yaa... Liat aja di sini deh ;)

**Guest/grimmichi:** Siaaappp. Ini sudah dilanjut~ Enjooooy XDD

**Anonymous: **Daripada jadi papa, saya sih maunya Grimm jadi suami :"| *bletakk* Ehehehe... Makasih. Semoga kamu juga suka chapter ini yaa. Saya ga terlalu berbakat bikin ending TTATT"

**Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah login dulu sebelum mereview: **Mayumi Fujika / everyonepiece / jigoku no hime / nanao yumi / chiisana yume / seakey07 / sheila-ela / Zanpaku Nightfall Akenomyosei / Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami / SimbaRella / Vipris / aryangevin / CCloveRuki / Animea Lover Ya-ha / Park Minnie / widi orihara / DeVIL MaGNAe RIn / Minami Riru / Hoshi Yukinua / katskrom / astia aoi / key-kouru / Ggiovhrala **Gomen kalau ada yg terlewat... Lagi agak gangguan jaringannya T_T**

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet Baby Berry<strong>

Chapter 16

* * *

><p>"Bisa kita bicara sebentar, Ichigo?"<p>

_Shit._

Ia benar-benar lupa mengenai Rukia.

Rukia sebenarnya memiliki tubuh yang kecil, tapi entah mengapa saat itu keberadaannya nampak besar. Mengintimidasi. Mungkin karena Ichigo sendiri merasa ia memiliki salah kepada sang gadis, makanya ia jadi serba salah. Ia gelisah. Bergeser-geser sedikit mencari posisi agar ia bisa lebih tenang dan rileks, tapi sama sekali tidak membantu. Apalagi ketika Rukia berjalan semakin mendekat. Kerutan kedua alis yang ada di wajah Rukia membuat Ichigo menelan ludah. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat selimut yang masih menutupi sebagian tubuhnya...

—_DUAKK_.

_Strike_.

Pukulan telak di kepala membuat Ichigo membelalakkan kedua bola matanya. Tertelengkup, ia memegangi kepala yang kini terdapat benjolan besar dan terasa senat-senut. "_What the fuck_, Rukia!" Ichigo menoleh dengan tepian matanya yang berair akibat menahan rasa sakit. Tapi, rupanya Rukia tidak berhenti di situ dan berlanjut menjewer satu telinga sang remaja bersurai oranye dengan cukup keras. Membuat yang bersangkutan meringis dan menjerit-jerit meminta dilepaskan, "_Itte-te-te-te-tee_...!"

"Ini sebagai bayaran sudah membohongiku, _baka_." Melepaskan jewerannya, Rukia memberikan keplakan terakhir di kepala Ichigo. Gadis Shinigami itu mendengus, melipat kedua lengannya di dada, "Kau pasti tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan ketika pertama kali tahu kalau kau dibawa pergi oleh Arrancar, apalagi ketika pada kenyataannya, kau pergi dengan _senang hati_," puas melihat Ichigo yang tersentak kecil mendengar penekanan katanya, Rukia melanjutkan, "... Dan kemudian dikatakan kau memiliki anak dari Grimmjow. Arrancar. _Hollow_..." ia mendesis. Tidak tahan dengan emosi dan perasaan tersakiti yang membuncah di dadanya.

Sudah banyak yang ia berikan ketika merasa Ichigo memiliki perasaan kepadanya... untuk kemudian ia menyadari kalau dirinya hanya _kegeeran_ semata. Amarah, karena Ichigo sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa pun sebelumnya. Rasa malu, karena ia tidak bisa menyadarinya sendiri walau pun sudah beberapa kali menangkap sesuatu yang berbeda dari sang pemuda.

"Rukia, aku—"

Rukia mengangkat tangannya. Memberikan tanda pada Ichigo untuk menghentikan kata-katanya, dan dituruti dengan segera oleh yang bersangkutan. "Tidak. Jangan katakan apa pun. Aku tidak yakin..." suaranya gemetar dan semakin terdengar berbisik, hingga kemudian ia menghala nafas panjang, "Aku membutuhkan waktu untuk ini semua, Ichigo."

—Dan Rukia pun pergi.

Melewati Grimmjow yang baru kembali dan menatap dengan tatapan curiga.

Meninggalkan Ichigo yang merasa sebagai orang paling rendah sedunia.

_The damage has been done, after all_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-1 tahun kemudian, Las Noches-<strong>_

"—nggh... Mmn, G-Grimm..."

Grimmjow menggeram ketika area di sekitar kejantanannya mengetat. Bisa ia rasakan dengan jelas Ichigo yang semakin mendekati puncaknya. Dengan sengaja, ia berikan hantaman keras, dan sesaat seringai lebar tercetak di wajahnya ketika Ichigo menjerit keras, memanggil namanya. Ia pun mendesis, menyusul sang Beta segera. Mengosongkan seluruh benihnya di dalam Ichigo yang sudah tergeletak, gemetar merasakan cairan panas memasuki dirinya.

Hanya deru nafas tersengal-sengal yang terdengar di dalam ruangan kala itu. Baik Grimmjow maupun Ichigo sama-sama berusaha mengembalikan rasa di tubuh masing-masing setelah aktifitas yang lama sekali tidak mereka lakukan ini. Karena setiap mereka ingin melakukannya, selalu ada saja gangguan.

Sebagian besar dari ketiga anak mereka yang masih kecil dan butuh perhatian lebih.

Suara cakaran di pintu membuat Grimmjow mengerang, dan walau pun kening Ichigo berkerut, pemuda bersurai oranye itu tertawa kecil. "Ayo, Grimm, kita tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka lebih lama lagi." Ia berikan dorongan pelan kepada sang Alpha yang berada di atasnya, membuat Grimmjow mau tidak mau bangkit dari posisinya, dan sambil menggerutu, memakai pakaiannya kembali. Ichigo pun melakukan hal yang sama. Dan setelah memberikan kecupan di bibir Grimmjow, ia berjalan ke arah pintu, membukanya dan tersenyum lebar ketika melihat siapa yang ada di sana, "Maaf, maaf... Kami membuat kalian menunggu, _ne_, Kat-_chan_? Yuki-_chan_?" Tangannya terjulur, menangkap kedua tangan mungil Katsuya yang menjulur ke arahnya, meminta digendong.

Sebagai yang paling bungsu, Katsuya, yang dari perawakannya serupa dengan Grimmjow versi mini—minus matanya yang berwarna serupa dengan Ichigo namun lebih terang, merupakan anak yang paling manja. Katsuya kecil selalu tidak rela jauh dari ibunya barang semenit pun. Anak bungsunya inilah yang menjadi alasan terbesar kenapa ia dan Grimmjow tidak bisa berseks dalam selang waktu yang lama. Membuat sang Alpha frustasi.

Berbeda dengan Katsuya, Yukiko yang merupakan satu-satunya anaknya yang perempuan, bertindak sebagai yang paling tua di antara anak-anaknya yang lain, merupakan pribadi yang mandiri. Jika ditilik, rasanya mirip sekali dengan Karin. Diberikan nama Yukiko karena perawakannya yang serupa dengan Shiro. Rambut seputih salju, dengan kulit yang tidak jauh berbeda. Tapi, memiliki mata yang berbeda. Kedua mata Yukiko benar-benar mirip dengan Grimmjow, dan karena struktur warnanya yang dominan putih, kedua iris Yukiko jadi nampak mencolok. Seolah kedua iris biru itu bisa memancarkan sinar. Saat ini, anak sulungnya itu merangkak menjauh, kembali ke tempat di mana mainannya terletak, setelah puas melihat sang ayah dan ibu _akhirnya_ selesai dengan aktifitas prifat mereka.

"_Damn that_ Shiro... Di mana dia sekarang?" Bersungut-sungut, Grimmjow melangkah keluar kamar dan menuju posisi di mana ia bisa merasakan _reiatsu_ Shiro berada bersama seorang lagi anaknya. Ia kesal karena lagi-lagi sang albino mengacuhkan tugasnya untuk menjaga anak-anak. Padahal ia masih butuh waktu lebih lagi bersama Ichigo.

_Yeah, satu ronde lagi saja padahal_.

Tatsuya, anak tengah dari Grimmjow dan Ichigo yang memiliki penampilan persis seperti sang ibu, namun berkepribadian serupa dengan sang ayah, berjingkrak senang ketika melihat Grimmjow yang muncul dari tikungan, "Aaah! Dah! Dah!" serunya sambil menjulur-julurkan tangannya, meminta diambil dari gendongan Shiro yang pandangannya fokus terhadap pintu di depannya.

Mengambil Tatsuya, Grimmjow membuka mulutnya, bermaksud untuk menghardik Shiro. Namun tidak jadi ketika suara orang mual terdengar dari balik pintu yang ada di depan Shiro. Untuk sesaat mereka semua terdiam. Kedua iris _azure_ sang Arrancar bersurai biru itu menatap dalam diam pintu toilet yang tidak bergeming, sebelum kemudian menatap ke arah sang Hollow—yang baru ia sadari, wajahnya lebih putih daripada biasanya. "Shiro, kau—"

"... Kurasa aku harus menghilang dulu," bisik sang albino sambil berbalik dan berusaha mengambil langkah seribu.

Sayangnya, gerakannya itu masih kalah cepat ketika pintu toilet terbuka, dan tangan yang berwarna serupa dengannya meraih kerah bajunya, mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi hingga ia tidak bisa merasakan lantai lagi di bawah kakinya. Gelagapan, dengan takut-takut Shiro menatap ke sepasang iris hijau-zambrud yang menatap nanar ke arahnya. Bisa terdengar suaranya yang menelan ludah ketika melihat dengan jelas sosok yang ada di hadapannya adalah Ulquiorra yang siap meledak kapan pun. "De-Dengar, aku tahu kalau aku salah karena ti-ti-tidak bilang-bilang dulu mengenai m-ma-_mating _p-p-p-p-_pill_..." Shiro semakin gagap ketika melihat Ulquiorra mengarahkan dua jarinya kepadanya, dan cahaya berwarna hijau terang menyala di sana. _Cero_. "Ulqui-_chaaann_...!" Shiro bukanlah seseorang yang biasa merengek, tapi untuk kali ini adalah pengecualian.

"_Don't beg for mercy_, _Trash_."

Cahaya hijau terang yang membutakan mata, serta suara seperti ledakan yang terdengar berikutnya, menandakan kalau Ulquiorra benar-benar menembakkan _cero_. Membuat lubang menganga besar di salah satu sudut Las Noches.

Dan membuat Grimmjow terbelalak, karena lagi-lagi ia harus mengeluarkan _gocek_ yang tidak sedikit untuk perbaikan _istana_nya.

Sedangkan Tatsuya memekik senang, mengira kedua pamannya sedang bermain tembak-tembakkan. Lalu, Ichigo yang berada di ruangan lain, tapi masih bisa dengan jelas mendengar keributan yang ada, memutar kedua bola matanya, menghela nafas panjang.

_Sudah biasa_.

Ketika debu-debu yang berterbangan menipis, dan sosok Ulquiorra yang tengah merapikan pakaiannya yang berdebu kembali terlihat, sementara Shiro entah berada di mana, Grimmjow tersadar dari kondisi shocknya. Berjalan dengan langkah dihentak-hentakkan menuju sang Arrancar bersurai hitam, "ULQUIORRA! SIALAN KAU! KIRA-KIRA KALAU MAU—" dan kembali menutup mulutnya, menghentikan langkahnya, saat Ulquiorra menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan dan nafsu membunuh yang tidak main-main.

Jelas-jelas saat ini Ulquiorra sedang sangat _badmood_.

Dan Grimmjow yang sudah sempat merasakan seperti apa kemarahan seorang Beta, tidak ingin cari gara-gara lebih lagi. Ia menghela nafas panjang, lega, karena nampaknya Ulquiorra tidak berniat menumpahkan kemarahan kepadanya dan lebih memilih berbalik pergi... untuk kemudian melakukan sonido menuju kamar mandi, diikuti suara muntahan.

Grimmjow cuma bisa _sweatdropped_.

Ichigo yang saat itu baru akan mendudukkan Katsuya di sebelah Yukiko, membatu ketika mendengar suara derap langkah yang semakin mendekat, disertai lolongan panjang, "ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, _MY HERMA SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN~_!" Isshin. Tidak salah lagi. Satu-satunya orang yang memanggil '_herma son_' merupakan singkatan dari '_hermaphrodite son_' kepada anak laki-lakinya yang ternyata juga bisa melahirkan, hanyalah satu orang di dunia ini.

Beruntung, Ichigo yang sudah biasa menerima perlakuan sang ayah, beserta memiliki dua orang adik yang saling menjaga, bisa menyelamatkan keselamatan Katsuya yang masih berada di dalam gendongannya. Isshin dihentikan dengan satu tendangan di perut dari Ichigo, satu tendangan di punggung dari Karin, dan satu tamparan telak di wajah dari Yuzu. Ditambah sesaat sebelum jatuh terjerembab di lantai, Grimmjow yang baru saja kembali, menembakkan _cero_ yang untungnya meleset hingga bukan tubuh sang kepala keluarga Kurosaki yang bolong, namun hanya tembok.

Tapi, sebenarnya tidak akan ada yang peduli juga kalau memang benar tubuh Isshin-lah yang bolong di akhir.

"_DAMNIT, GOAT FACE_! TIDAKKAH KAU LIHAT AKU SEDANG MENGGENDONG KATSUYA? ! !" Memberikan beberapa injakan terakhir di punggung sang ayah yang kini tidak sadarkan diri, Ichigo mendengus, memberikan anaknya kepada Yuzu yang masih berkali-kali menampar wajah sang ayah sambil berkata, "Ayah jahat! Ayah jahat! Ayah jahat!" Gadis bersurai coklat pucat itu baru berhenti ketika Katsuya sudah benar-benar ada di tangannya. Berdiri, dan setelah memeluk Ichigo dengan sebelah tangannya mengatakan betapa rindunya ia kepada sang kakak, ia pun mendekati Karin yang sudah bermain bersama Yukiko yang cuek dengan keadaan di sekitarnya.

"Ayahmu gila. Aku masih heran kenapa sampai saat ini belum juga ada petugas rumah sakit yang menyeretnya pergi." gerutu Grimmjow sambil berjalan mendekat kepada Ichigo dan mengalungkan lengannya di pundak sang Beta.

Ichigo mendengus, "Jangan tanya, aku juga selalu mempertanyakan hal yang sama."

"Selamat sore~! Kurosaki-_kun_! Grimmjow-_san_!"

"Ah, sore, Inoue." Berbeda dengan Ichigo yang menyapa balik kepada Orihime, Grimmjow hanya menggeram saja, namun kepalanya mengangguk, pertanda kalau ia memang balik menyapa juga walau tidak melihat ke arah sang gadis. Lengannya yang melingkar di pundak Ichigo bisa merasakan ketika mendadak tubuh Betanya itu menjadi kaku dan tegang. Bingung kenapa, Grimmjow pun akhirnya menoleh dan dengan segera seluruh warna di wajahnya menghilang melihat apa yang saat itu tengah dibawa oleh Orihime.

Dengan penuh rasa bangga dan semangat yang menggebu, Orihime membuka tutup tempat bekal makanan yang dibawanya. Menunjukkan setumpuk benda berbentuk bulat dan berwarna coklat yang terdapat bintik-bintik hijau, kuning, serta merah di permukaannya. "Tadi pagi, aku berusaha membuat bola-bola daging. Tapi, karena aku bosan dengan bola-bola daging yang begitu-begitu saja, akhirnya aku menambahkan melon, cabai, wasabi, dan kopi di dalamnya. Kujamin rasanya enak. Ayo kalian coba!" Ia pun menyodorkan makanan itu ke depan Ichigo dan Grimmjow yang langsung melangkah mundur jauh-jauh dengan wajah hijau, menahan mual.

Melihat gestur penolakan yang diberikan oleh dua kawannya, wajah Orihime langsung berubah muram. Kedua alisnya berkerut, sementara kedua tangannya memeluk erat bekal di dadanya. Pemandangan yang membuat hati Ichigo terenyuh dan tidak tega. Tapi, sebelum Ichigo sempat mempertaruhkan nyawanya lagi, tepukan ringan dirasakan Orihime di lengannya. Gadis itu pun menoleh, dan dalam sekejap perasaannya membaik melihat siapa yang ada di sana. "Rukia-_chan_..."

"Ssshh... Tidak apa, Hime-_chan_," walau gadis Shinigami bertubuh mungil itu tersenyum lembut ke arah Orihime, tatapan matanya begitu tajam menatap ke arah Ichigo dan Grimmjow, "Kau tidak membutuhkan mereka untuk menyicipi makanan buatanmu, masih ada aku." Dengan berjinjit sedikit, Rukia pun memberikan kecupan lembut di pipi Orihime yang langsung bersemu, baru kemudian mengambil bola-bola daging yang ada dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Tidak buang-buang waktu untuk mengunyah, dan langsung telan saja.

Melihat wajah Rukia yang masih tersenyum, Orihime langsung kembali cerah dan kembali bersemangat. Ia pun melangkah riang mendekati Karin dan Yuzu, menawarkan bola-bola dagingnya, tanpa sadar wajah kedua gadis itu menunjukkan ekspresi horor yang tidak tertahankan.

Orihime sama sekali tidak menyadari Rukia yang kini berjongkok di tepi ruangan dengan tangan menutupi mulutnya, sementara wajahnya begitu hijau. Ichigo ikut berjongkok di belakangnya, menepuk-nepuknya, sementara Grimmjow terkekeh-kekeh, membuat Rukia mengacungkan jari tengah ke arah sang Arrancar.

Sambil terus menepuk-nepuk punggung sang gadis Shinigami, Ichigo tersenyum. Mengingat kembali bagaimana terkejutnya ia ketika pertama kali mendengar mengenai hubungan Rukia dan Orihime yang sudah lebih dari sekedar teman. Perlahan, ia jadi mengerti bagaimana perasaan Rukia ketika tahu dirinya ternyata menyukai sesama jenisnya. Karena ia yakin, apa yang dirasakan mereka tidak jauh berbeda. Kecuali untuk Rukia, gadis itu sempat merasakan sakit hati karena saat itu mereka sedang berhubungan walau bukan pacaran. Sedangkan dirinya, hanya langsung merasa senang karena Rukia mendapatkan ganti yang lebih baik. Dan semenjak itu pun, hubungan mereka berangsur-angsur kembali seperti sedia kala.

"ITSYGO~!"

Belum sempat Ichigo, maupun Grimmjow bereaksi panggilan lain yang mendekat, warna hijau yang nampak blur langsung menimpa Ichigo, sementara yang bersangkutan hanya bisa terpekik. "Kyaaa! Aku kangen Itsygooo!" Nelliel yang selama beberapa waktu ini pergi berlibur ke dunia manusia bersama Tesra dan anaknya, Felicitas, membenamkan kepala Ichigo ke dadanya yang besar sebagai limpahan kerinduan yang jelas-jelas membuat sang Beta tercekik, tidak bisa bernafas.

"NELLIEL! LEPASKAN ICHIGO, SIALAN!" Hanya mementingkan keselamatan pasangannya, Grimmjow tidak peduli lawannya itu wanita dan langsung main tarik saja rambut Nelliel. Tapi yang bersangkutan tidak bergeming, malah semakin membenamkan kepala Ichigo dan menggosok-gosokkan kepalanya sendiri di atas kepala sang Shinigami _daikou_. "TESRA! LAKUKAN SESUATU PADA ISTRIMU!" Geram Grimmjow ke arah Tesra yang juga berusaha melepaskan Ichigo dari dekapan Nelliel.

_BAMM!_

Debu mendadak bertebaran, diiringi dengan lantai yang terasa bergetar, Yammy melangkah keluar dari kumpulan debu dan serpihan tembok Las Noches dengan kedua tangan menggertak, "Di mana, Shiro?" Suaranya yang berat menggema di dalam ruangan. Arrancar bertubuh raksasa yang belakangan ini berperan sebagai seorang 'ayah' di dalam hubungan antara Shiro dan Ulquiorra itu menggerakkan sepasang matanya, mencari sosok yang dimaksudkan. Namun hanya bertemu pandang dengan Grimmjow yang membelalak, mulut membuka dan menutup berkali-kali, nampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu, sementara sepasang iris _azure_-nya fokus terhadap lubang besar yang **lagi-lagi** tercipta di tembok Las Noches.

Ichigo yang akhirnya terlepas dari dekapan Nelliel, mengambil udara banyak-banyak, hanya untuk kemudian tersedak sendiri mendengar apa yang diucapkan Grimmjow dengan suara yang meledak-ledak.

"_YOU GIANT DICKHEAD, WHERE DID YOU PLACE YOUR FUCKING BRAIN_? ! _IN YOUR DICK_? ! _WAS THAT WHY YOU GOT A MONSTROUS COCK WHEN YOUR HEAD JUST A FUCKING BEAN-SIZED_? ! !"

"GRIMM! _LANGUAGE_! ! !" Ichigo memekik. Tidak tahan mendengar umpatan yang ia yakin juga terdengar oleh ketiga anaknya yang masih kecil dan polos.

"_ENGLISH FOR NOW_!"

Sementara itu, di luar Las Noches berdiri Harribel, Renji, Byakuya, Chad, Ishida, dan Urahara yang termanggu, berpikir apakah sebaiknya mereka masuk saja tanpa perlu terlalu memperhatikan sekeliling, atau kembali dulu ke dunia manusia, menunggu keadaan tenang sebelum mereka bisa berkunjung.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p>*bersiap pakai armor Grimmjow sambil celingukan nyari posisi Zam-chan*<p>

Oke, sampai bertemu lagi di cerita saya yg lain~ Terima kasih banget buat kalian yang selama ini sudah setia membaca dan meninggalkan kesan dan pesan kalian ;D


End file.
